Letters of Love
by BAUMember
Summary: My new fic, Mac is a serving officer on tour in the war zone Afghanistan, Stella is the lead detective of the NY crime Lab, when Mac places a ad for a pen pal Stella responds...Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is my new story.

Mac is Officer in the US Marines serving in Afghanistan, he is 35.

Stella is the lead Detective of the New York City Crime Lab, she is 35.

On the start of his 4th tour of Afghanistan Mac places a Pen pal ad in a well known US Magazine, this is what happens when Stella answers Mac's ad. It's sort of set in real time. 

I have no knowledge of the US marines so if it's wrong then don't get to upset I have a little bit of knowledge on tours, please tell me truthfully what you think...and if you like it I will carry on writing...

Lt Mac Taylor sighed as he reached the main gate of Camp Bastian he had reached a relatively safe place in this country of war, returning from patrol he ensured that his company was safely behind the gates before he entered the camp himself, being in command Mac had a responsibility to ensure that the welfare of his company was high priority, the young men looked up to Mac for guidance and reassurance and Mac tried his hardest to make sure that is what they got.

He watched on as the platoon Sgt got them formed up in to three ranks, ready for Mac to address them.

"Right lads well done for today another successful patrol, you all did good and we all came back as a full company, everyone knows the drill, shower then dinner and make sure you keep your weapons with you at all times," Mac said as he looked at the group of young men, some of whom were barley adults.

"Yes Sir" said the Sgt as he saluted Mac, soon the company was ordered to stand down, watching his men march away Mac felt a sense of pride, these blokes where the closet thing he had to children, and he cared for them a great deal.

They all strived to be the best and Mac was keen to help them achieve that goal.

Heading back to his tent that was now his home for 6 moths Mac smiled when he bumped in to his best friend Ron, they had been friends for over 10 years; they first met during their first tour of Iraq and since then they had shared the highs and lows of life and had always come out fighting at the other end.

"How was the patrol" Ron asked as Mac entered the tent and approached his bed space.

"Oh you know, the lads where switched on and keen as always, and it was pretty quiet" Mac replied as he took his helmet and body armour off, placing in on his camp bed he looked around the small sleeping space, each sleeping section had been divided by concrete bollards, they where there in case the camp came under attack so the troops would had some sort of shelter from any flying objects.

Mac smiled as his friend approached him, and watched as he sat on the small camp bed next to him.

"Here Gracie sent you this" Ron smiled as he handed Mac a small white envelope.

Gracie was Ron's 5 year old daughter and Mac's god Daughter; he smiled as he looked at the child's writing on the front.

"To Uncle Mac" it read.

"She is getting good at her writing" Mac smiled as he glanced up at Ron, Ron agreed with a nod of his head before he stood up and walked over to his bed space, leaving Mac to read his letter alone.

Turning the envelope over he opened the seal and pulled out two items, one was a letter and the other was a picture of a smiley face.

Placing the picture down Mac started to read the letter.

"_To Uncle Mac,_

_My first day at school was really fun and I have made lots of friends, My teacher said that I'm good at talking but not listening, my daddy said I get that from my mommy. I hope that you like the smiley face I done for you, if you are sad you can look at my picture and smile. Please take care of my daddy for me and I can't wait to see you soon._

_Lots of hugs and Kisses Gracie"_

Mac smiled as he read the letter, he could almost hear Gracie read it herself her small voice rang out in his hears, picking the picture up he placed it on the wall beside the other ones that she had sent.

"How is Maggie" Mac asked referring to Ron's wife.

"She is good sends her love, say's that Gracie and Baby Mason are keeping her busy" Ron said, a smile tugged at his lips as he spoke fondly of his children.

Mac envied Ron, not on a bad way, no he envied him as he was happily married with two wonderful children, Mac had not found that special someone yet, but he hoped one day he would, Maggie kept reminding him that there was someone for all of us in this life, and she would often refer to her and Ron's relationship when she did so, she always made Mac smile when she said that.

He held on to those words and hoped that one day they would come true and that he would find someone special.

After getting a shower Mac settled into his camp bed and pulled out his writing pad, he had thought about asking for a pen friend while he was out here, anything that made this tour more bearable was welcomed with open arms.

He did worry that he would get all sort of weirdo's reply and he also worried about the security part,

"But some of them could be genuine" he thought, deciding to go for it he placed pen to paper and started to write.

"_My Name is Mac Taylor,_

_I'm a serving officer in the US marines based in Afghanistan; I would love to have a female pen friend that I could correspond with while I'm out here._

_I'm originally from Chicago and have been in the marines for 15 years now, I'm 35 years old single no wife or children. I'm 5ft 8 I have brown hair and blue/green eyes._

_My interests include running and exploring new places, I also like camping and enjoying the good outdoors, all though I'm from Chicago, I have become very fond of New York and I class the City as my second home._

_I won't say too much about myself as I would like to keep you interested, I hope that makes you smile._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yours Mac Taylor" _

Folding the letter he placed it in the white envelope and sealed it closed, placing it on his side table he took one last look at it "I will post you tomorrow" Mac smiled, before turning over on to his side.

Saying good night to Ron, Mac zipped his sleeping bag closed and hoped for a peaceful night's sleep, but as this was Camp Bastion anything but a peaceful night's sleep was possible.

The next morning after a very restless night sleep due to the camp coming under attack, Mac got up early, getting himself washed and dressed he got all his safety kit on and grabbed his weapon.

Picking up his letter he placed it in his pocket and headed to the post room, stopping at the post box he wondered if he should go ahead and post it or not.

Deciding that he had nothing to lose he placed the white envelope into the slot letting it fall from his hand, walking away he headed towards the dining area and hoped that some nice genuine lady would reply to his ad.

**Ok bit short but if I do continue them ill try and make them, longer but that all depends on wither you want me to continue or not, please let me know what you think the next chapter will see Stella's life, then it will be when she reads Mac's ad, don't worry the setting maybe a war zone but that does not mean Mac will be getting killed or anything...Please RnR ... Thanks' so much...**

**CSI KANE**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N, Hi there I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I know some of the military back ground is incorrect from the show, but I'm making my own history for Mac, so I hope that you can keep with me and see how this goes. I do sincerely apologise for not thanking you all personally but my regular readers will know that I do always say a thank you. I hope that you all like this chapter...**

(1 week later)

Detective Stella Bonasera sat in her office on the 34th floor of the New York crime Lab, she had worked hard to get where she was today and was very proud of her team.

Signing of her finale case she placed the pen down and leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the clock, she sighed as it read 2300, "Good job I have no husband of kids at home waiting" she muttered.

Deciding that the lab had had enough of her for one day she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door, stepping onto the street she felt the cool New York air wrap around her body, pulling her collar up she hailed a taxi and headed for home.

Opening the door to her apartment Stella switched on the lights and glanced around the empty rooms, stepping inside she closed the door and walked towards the open plan living room.

Taking off her jacket and shoes, Stella switched on the TV before heading into the kitchen to make a coffee.

She could hear the news echo around the apartment and the one subject that dominated the news bulletins was the war in Afghanistan, Stella listened as the news reader announced that two more troops had died in the conflict.

Returning from the kitchen she sat on the sofa and watched the conflict before her eyes, a few tears fell as she saw the brave men that where fighting to keep their country safe.

Just then a notice flashed upon the screen asking for pen pals for the troops overseas, taking note of the address Stella opened her laptop and located the website, it was a well known magazine.

"I think I could be a pen friend to one of them brave men" Stella thought, browsing from message to message she read some long ones and some short ones, reaching the last page she saw one letter that caught her eye, "Mac Taylor" she smiled liking the sound of his name, for some reason Stella couldn't help but feel a connection to this stranger.

Opening his letter she leaned back on against the sofa and started to read.

"_My Name is Mac Taylor,_

_I'm a serving officer in the US marines based in Afghanistan; I would love to have a female pen friend that I could correspond with while I'm out here._

_I'm originally from Chicago and have been in the marines for 15 years now, I'm 35 years old single no wife or children. I'm 5ft 8 I have brown hair and blue/green eyes._

_My interests include running and exploring new places, I also like camping and enjoying the good outdoors, all though I'm from Chicago, I have become very fond of New York and I class the City as my second home._

_I won't say too much about myself as I would like to keep you interested, I hope that makes you smile._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yours Mac Taylor" _

Once she had finished the letter Stella smiled, he seems nice she thought, reaching over to her desk she grabbed a pen and letter pad and started to write her reply.

"_Dear Mac Taylor,_

_My name is Stella Bonasera, I saw your ad for a pen friend and wanted to say hello. _

_Can I just say before I start, that you and all the brave troops over there are doing such an amazing job and that we are all very proud of you, it makes me proud to be American. _

_Well like I said My name is Stella, I'm 35 I have no husband or children, I'm a the lead detective in the New York city crime lab. _

_My job is very rewarding but also hard work as you could imagine, I have a good team who are like my family._

_I'm 5ft 7, I have shoulder length wavy brown hair and green eyes, and I'm park Greek so I have a darker shade of skin. _

_Like yourself I love exploring the great outdoors, I have lived in New York all my life. I have travelled to other states but to me this city will always be home. _

_I hope that this letter finds you well, take care and I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Yours Stella" _

Enclosing her address along with the envelope Stella placed it on her table before heading to bed, the name, Mac Taylor kept on flashing threw her mind, she didn't know why but she just couldn't get this man out of her mind, switching off her lamp Stella drifted off to sleep, and hoped that the next time she woke that it wouldn't be from a phone call to a crime scene.

Stella was happy to have had a good night sleep, her phone didn't ring until at least 6am, it was her good friend and co worker Don Flack telling her of a crime scene, quickly getting up Stella got washed and dressed before heading out the door.

"Letter" she sighed as she quickly rushed back and grabbed the white envelope, placing the letter in her pocket she rushed out the door for a second time and headed down town.

"Morning Stella" Don greeted, "Hi Don what do we have" Stella asked.

As Don explained the crime scene, Stella got to work, it took a few hours but the team had finally gathered all the evidence and caught the killer, returning to her office Stella smiled when she saw a blond haired 4 year old girl run towards her, "Auntie Stella" a small voice could be heard.

"Hey Lucy Lou" Stella greeted as she lifted up little Lucy Messer, Lucy wrapped her arms around Stella's neck and gave her a kiss, "Love Stella" Lucy smiled, "I love you to, sweetheart" Stella replied.

After spending some time playing with Lucy, Stella headed out for coffee; reaching to get her cash she found the letter addressed to Mac.

Rubbing her fingers over it Stella smiled before placing it into the post box, letting it fall from her hand, Stella walked away and hoped that Mac Taylor would reply soon.

Knowing that Mac would be very busy she didn't hold out much hope of getting a reply from him anytime soon, that's if he replied at all, but Stella felt confident that he would, she felt as though there was something special with this man, and she hoped she would get the chance to find out what that was...

Ok long delay in updating , and not a long chapter, I do apologise, did you like this, I was not sure if I was going to keep this story going, but if you would like me to then I will, just let me know what you think...thanks so very much... from me ...


	3. letters of love 3

**Ok next chapter people, sorry for the long delay in updates I have been busy just now, but I hope that you like this chapter please enjoy and leave your thoughts...**

Post days was always a good day in camp, all the men and women looked forward to receiving mail from home, Mac Taylor stood and watched as his troops were handed letters and parcels, seeing the smiles mad Mac happy.

Caught up in his own thoughts Mac didn't realise that his name had been shouted, "Taylor".

"Sir you have a letter" one of Mac's Sgt's spoke as he handed over the white envelope, "Thanks" Mac smiled as he looked down at the item in his hand.

Knowing that it was not his mother's hand writing Mac secretly hoped that it was his new pen friend.

Placing the envelope in his combat jacket pocket he headed to the cookhouse for some dinner with his lads before they headed to bed for the night.

"So Sir Do you have anyone special back home" asked one of the young men that Mac was commander off, Mac nodded his head.

"No I don't I guess the job makes it hard for me to get settled" he replied, Mac continued to eat his meal in silence.

"Right lads I will see you at 6am ready for fitness" Mac said as he left the table, there was a coursed reply of "Yes Sir".

"What a day" Mac thought as he finally reached his bed, sitting on it he took his boots off then unzipped his combat jacket and hanging it up on the hook.

Reaching into his pocket he sought out the envelope he had received earlier, laying back against the pillow, he opened envelope a faint smell of perfume could be smelt as he unfolded the letter, smiling inwardly Mac began to read.

Mac took in every word that was written down, his eyes grew wide as he read each word, "Stella Bonasera you sound amazing" Mac smiled as he reached the end of the letter.

Reading over every word once again he had to pinch himself that this letter was real and that this woman wanted to be his pen friend.

"Not only does she sound so stunning she is also very clever and the head of the crime scene unit in New York" Mac mumbled unaware that someone was listening.

"You know its called madness when you talk to yourself Mac" a voice from the other side of the tent announced.

Looking up Mac smiled at his long time friend Ron, "Sorry" Mac smiled as he sat up.

"So I guess it's not your mother that has made you smile like a cat that has got the cream" Ron asked as he sat on the bed.

"No I placed an add for a pen friend and I received this letter today from a lady named Stella, she is the lead detective in the crime scene unit in New York" Mac smiled.

"She sounds nice" Ron replied, "I do hope that you are going to reply" Ron smiled at his friend.

"Yes I will be replying" came the reply, Mac tried to hide enthusiasm but he couldn't, "You seem smitten already" Ron asked.

Mac shrugged his shoulders, "She seems really nice that's all and I'm excited to see what will happen" Mac answered.

"Ok buddy I will leave you to reply your letter. Catch you later" Ron said as he patted Mac's shoulder before standing up and leaving the tent.

Mac picked up his writing pad and pen and started to write a reply.

"_Dear Stella, _

_Thank you very much for replying to my ad, it was nice to receive your letter today. _

_I would like to start by saying that your support means the world to me and my men, and just knowing that the people at home are thinking of us, makes each day out here a little better._

_So you are the lead detective in a CSI unit, that is a pretty amazing job, it must take a lot of nerve to see what you see on a daily basis. _

_You are part Greece that must be a bonus being able to speak another language, I visited Greece once and I must admit it is a lovely country, and we share the same interests that is a good sing._

_Well life here is what you could imagine, from what you see on the news, its long days and everyone is the same, there is one glimmer of light that we get out rest and recuperation soon._

_I do hope that this letter finds you well, stay safe and I look forward to hearing from you soon, _

_Take Care, Yours, Mac x_

Placing the letter in the envelope Mac, headed out to the post box and dropped the letter off, smiling a huge smile he headed back to his tent, laying his head down he had one thought in mind and that was Stella Bonasera, "Good night Stella" Mac whispered as he closed his eyes.

...

(A few days later)

With coffee in hand Stella walked towards her office ready for another days work, sitting the steaming mug down she picked up the bundle of letters that had been placed on her desk, "Junk, junk and more junk" Stella sighed as she fished threw each letter.

The last one caught her eye, it had a U.S forces post mark on it, sitting down Stella opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

She smiled as she saw Mac's name upon it, leaning back in her chair she started to read what Mac Taylor had to say, as each word sank in Stella reached the end and noticed the small kiss that Mac had left.

Tracing her thumb across the letter Stella let her mind wander and she tried to picture what Mac looked like from his description.

"Stella you with us" Danny Messer asked as he stepped closer to Stella's desk.

Jumping out of her day dream Stella smiled and apologised to Danny before asking what she could do for him.

"I was wondering if you would babysit Lucy tonight" Danny asked, placing the letter down Stella replied a nod "Yes" Stella smiled.

"Thanks Stella" Danny smiled back, before he arranged a time for Stella to come to his house.

The day passed quickly for Stella to which she was glad off, grabbing her things she headed over to the Messer house, where Danny and Lindsay greeted her, "She is asleep" Lindsay nodded towards the small room at the end of the hall, "Ok I will see you later" Stella smiled as she watched the young lovers leave the room.

Unpacking her laptop Stella immediately started to write her reply to Mac.

"_Dear Mac, _

_It was lovely to hear from you today, and to know that you will be getting some deserved rest soon, your family will be happy to see you._

_Work is the same as always, some cases can take its toll on you but it is nothing compared to what you and our troops have to face every day. _

_Tonight I'm looking after my little goddaughter Lucy who is four; it's the little things like seeing her smile that makes the world seem better somehow. _

_So apart from exploring the great outdoors what else do you like to do in your spare time, I like to go to a small club in the city where up and coming bands like to play it takes my mind off the hard day's work that I tend to have and I'm also fond of cooking, but I tend not to do much just for me. _

_Well I guess I should go now, and let you get some well deserved rest, please stay safe out there and I look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Yours Stella x"_

Stella pressed send on the laptop and soon the letter was on its way to Mac, closing the laptop, Stella switched on the TV, there she saw news bulletins about the death of more troops in Afghanistan, feeling a tear fall Stella felt sad as she watched the drama unfolded, clutching Mac's letter she silently hoped and prayed that he was Ok, it would have to be a cruel twist of fate, for Mac to be taken from her before she got to know him, closing her eyes she whispered a prayer for Mac and somehow she hoped he would hear it.

Right folks sorry for the long delay in updating but life caught up with me, I hope that you liked this chapter please let me know what you think, I also have another story smacked coming soon, it's just getting penned just now so should be up in a few weeks...take care and thanks for reading...


	4. letters of love 4

A/N, Here is the new chapter, sorry for the long delay again, been busy and the weather here in Scotland has had a big impact on my life and work, nothing serious but it has caused mayhem. Enough of me going on, here is your story...

Stella had not heard from Mac in over a month, she had scanned every news channel to see if his name had been mentioned, sitting in her office holding the first letter she heard a soft knock at the door, looking up she saw Lindsay Messer a close friend, waving her in Stella smiled as she stood up.

"Hi Lindsay how are you" Stella smiled as she hugged her friend, "I'm good, just popped by for a chat" Lindsay replied a she sat on the sofa, Stella sat beside her.

"So how have you been, are you still writing to your friend" Lindsay smiled, but the smile faded when she saw the anguish in Stella's eyes, "I have not heard back since that massive attack that happened 4 weeks ago so I don't know if he is ok" Stella sighed, "I watch the news everyday but there has been no mention of his name, so I take that as a good sign", "He could just be really busy" Lindsay replied trying to add some comfort, "Or he does not wish to write to me anymore" Stella replied, hanging her head she felt Lindsay's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't say that, from what you have said about Mac he sounds really nice and not the type to just stop writing" "I guess you are right" Stella smiled as she lifted her head.

"You really like him huh" Lindsay asked, nodding her head Stella felt a smile across her lips, "More than I thought I would this soon" she replied.

The ringing or Stella's phone caused the conversation to be cut short, "Ok I will be right there" Stella answered before hanging up, "Another case" Lindsay asked, "Yes body in central park" Stella replied as she grabbed her keys and left the office, Lindsay followed close behind.

(Afghanistan)

Lt Mac Taylor, sat in his make shift office, writing up the latest incident report, less than 24 hours ago his platoon had come under fire whilst out on patrol, while Mac had escaped unhurt, one of his junior members of the team, had not been as lucky, he died in Mac's arms.

Closing his eyes, Mac could see Pte Joe Mulls face and the fear in his eyes when he knew he would not make it, he was just 19 years old and he had so much life ahead of him "Why do we need to fight in this dam war" Mac angrily asked as his hand hit the desk, standing up he paced the room, "I can't keep doing this he sighed" thoughts and images ran through Mac's head as he tried to decided his future.

A knock at the door made Mac look up, "Sir its time" a voice said as one of the Sgt's entered the small room, "Ok I will be right their" Mac replied.

Grabbing his armoured gear Mac left the office and headed outside, he sae the rest of his platoon waiting on his arrival, there in the middle of them was the coffin of that carried the body of Pte Mulls, Mac and 7 other members of his platoon would carry the coffin onto the aircraft where it would be flown home, it had the stars and stripes flag draped across it.

Walking on to the back of the aircraft, Mac placed the coffin down, he placed his hand upon it and said a few silent words, "You where a brave young man, and it was my honour to serve along side of you, we will keep you in our thoughts everyday and we will always remember the sacrifice you made"

Mac could feel the eyes of his men watch his every move, he said a final good bye and headed to his tent, grabbing his pen and paper he started to write to the one person he could find comfort in.

_Dearest Stella,_

_I know it has been a while since my last letter, and I do apologise. _

_I had a tragic event happen yesterday, one of my men was shot dead as we came under fire, he was just 19 years old, and had his whole life to look forward to, but now he is gone._

_I held him in my arms and watched as his life slipped away; it was the worst feeling ever, I sometimes wonder if I can keep doing this job, we are all paying the ultimate sacrafice._

_Yes I know people thing we should be strong and know how to deal with death as we face it nearly every day, but when you work and live so closely with people, it is hard not to become close._

_OK I will stop going on now, as I don't want to scare you away, how have you been anyway, do you have any plans for the weekend. _

_My weekends here are always the same, but then again we don't know one day from the next as it's the same thing. I only have 5 weeks till I get to go home for two weeks and see my family in Chicago, I was going to maybe visit New York also, and wondered if you would like to meet for some lunch. _

_I know that we have only just started writing to each other, and I will understand if you don't want to. _

_This is good bye from me for now, take care Stella and I will hear from you soon I hope._

_Yours Mac...xx _

Soon the envelope was headed across various countries and it soon reached Stella, "You got a letter" Danny smiled as he handed Stella the post.

Recognising the writing she opened it quickly and began to read, Stella felt her heart rip in two as she read about the horrific time Mac had been having.

"Oh Mac" Stella sighed, a tear slid down her face as she thought of the pain that he was going through, but a soft smile caressed her face when she read that he wanted to meet her.

"Yes I would love to meet you" she smiled.

Grabbing the note pad she immediately penned her reply.

_Dear Mac, _

_Can I just say how sorry and sadden I am at the loss of one of your men, I can't begin to understand what you are going through. Please pass on my prayers to all of your men. _

_I did become worried when I didn't not hear from you and I feared the worst, but I was hugely relieved to receive your letter today._

_I would love to meet you when you visit the city; you can let me know what date you will be here and I will book some time off from work. _

_You must be so excited to know that in a few weeks you will be safe at home for a short time and you will be able to live your life and see your family. _

_My plans for the weekend are quiet not much planned, will have a glass of white and read my book, I tend to relax at home on the weekends I do get off, or I spend it with Lucy. _

_Anyway I will say good bye at this point, and I hope to hear from you soon, take care._

_Yours Stella. Xx_

_Ps, I have enclosed my email address if you get a chance to use the internet, . _

Sealing the envelope, Stella posted it straight away hoping it would get to Mac by mid week, returning to her office she set about getting her work done with Mac close in her thoughts.

A/n So how was that, they will meet soon, there will be more heartache for Mac as he fights in the war, and Stella hopefully will be there to help him through it, Please leave your thoughts as I love to know what you think as always, take care until next time..


	5. letters of love 5

A/N, well here it is next chapter sorry for the long delay, as you can imagine the festive celebrations kind of got in the way, I hope that you all had a good new years and all the best for 2011, here is to more amazing smacked story's...

"_Dear Stella, _

_Thank you for your most recent letter, yes I'm excited to get home and see my family, although it is only my mother as my father passed away a few years ago and I have no siblings. _

_It will be great to meet you when I get to New York; I have never done any of the tourist attractions so I was hoping that you could show me around them?_

_Well life here in camp has been quiet over the past week, which is a relief. We are working hard to train the national army so that they can one day take over security of the country._

I have enclosed a photo of myself I hope that you like it; I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours Mac x"

Stella smiled when she received Mac's letter, she held his picture in one hand and held the letter in the other as she read it, she had butterfly's in her tummy as she looked at the picture, he was even more handsome than she could ever imagine, his blue orbs melted her heart. He was wearing his full military uniform, and smiling as he looked at the camera.

"Oh Mac I can't wait to finally meet you" Stella sighed as her thumb caressed the photo.

Logging on to her laptop she flicked threw her pictures until she found one of herself, clicking it open she pressed print and started to write Mac's letter.

"_Dear Mac,_

_Thank you for your picture you look very handsome in your military uniform, it is nice to see what you look like. _

_I'm sure that your mum can't wait to have you home, I myself have no siblings either, or parents I grew up in an orphanage, I will one day tell you about it but not now._

_I will gladly take you around the sites of the city; I have booked my time off from work so we can spend some time together. _

_I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks, please have a safe flight home and give my regards to your mother._

_Yours Stella x"_

Printing the letter Stella folded it with her picture and placed it in the envelope, this would be her last letter to Mac as he was due to fly home next week, leaving her apartment to post the letter Stella couldn't help but smile, soon Mac would be by her side, a thousand thoughts ran threw her mind of what their first encounter would be like, once the letter was posted Stella headed back home.

"Mac here is your flight details for next week oh and you have a letter also" one of Mac's friends smiled as he handed both envelopes, reading his flight details Mac smiled as he thought about his time at home, he couldn't wait to get away from here for two week.

Returning to his tent he opened the letter and smiled as a picture fell from inside the letter, "Nice to meet you Stella" Mac smiled as he looked at her photo, "So beautiful" Mac thought as he looked at her emerald eyes and dark skin, he read the letter and smiled as her kinds words, regarding his mother, but his heart felt torn when she mentioned the orphanage.

Packing the letter with the others he placed the picture on his side table, "Good night Stella I will see you soon" Mac smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

...

The day Mac had longed for had arrived he was sat in the aircraft at Chicago international on the flight that was bound for New York, he had spent a week with his mother and now he was on his way to meet Stella for the very first time, she had offered to pick him up from the airport but he said he would like to check in at the hotel first.

As the plane soared into the sky Mac smiled and closed his eyes. Back in the lab Stella smiled, she checked the time and new that Mac would be on his way, she had a hard time concentrating on work, but she knew that it had to be done so she could take the few days off that she had booked.

Soon the flight touched down and Mac was on his way through the city in a cab, "Where to sir" asked the driver, "The Crime Lab please" Mac smiled as he replied. Looking out the window he watched as the streets passed by until the cab came to a stop. Mac paid the man and climbed out with his bag in hand; entering the lobby he walked over to the desk.

"Is Detective Bonasera available" Mac asked the security guard, "I will check just now" answered the man. Just as he picked the phone up Mac heard the elevator doors open, looking over his left shoulder he saw her exit the lifts and walk towards him, she was chatting to another woman, her laughter could be heard around the open room and her hair bounced as she walked.

As Mac watched her, his heart melted; as she got nearer Mac cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Stella" hearing her name Stella looked up and stopped in her tracks, she looked on in shock for a moment until she realised that it was Mac who was stood a few feet from her.

"Mac is that really you" Stella asked as she walked closer.

"Guilty" Mac smiled, soon they where face to face and speechless, they both absorbed each other until Mac finally spoke; "It's nice to finally meet you" he smiled taking her hand and placing a soft kiss upon it.

"A ,and you" Stella stuttered as she felt the warmth of Mac's lips on her soft skin, "Let's go get a coffee" Stella smiled as she looked at Mac, they both walked out of the building and down towards a small cafe.

"I thought I was meeting you at your hotel later" Stella asked as they sat in a booth both with a coffee in hand. "I couldn't wait to see you, I mean I know this sounds weird but I feel like I really know you" Mac sheepishly grinned as he looked at Stella.

"Well am glad you came sooner as It was a lovely surprise" Stella replied as she sipped her coffee, they sat and chatted for hours until Mac looked at his watch, "Oh I best get to the hotel and check in before they think I'm not coming" he said standing up.

"This might sound a bit out there but stay with me I have a spare room and it will give us a chance to get to know each other better" Stella smiled as she sipped the last of her coffee, placing the mug down she looked at Mac and waited for his answer.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to impose on you and your life" Mac replied, which made Stella laugh, "Of course I don't I would not have asked otherwise"

Once they left the cafe Stella hailed a cab and climbed in followed by Mac, giving her address she smiled and looked at Mac, his eyes where closed as he sighed, "You Ok" she asked concerned. Opening his eyes Mac looked at Stella, "Yes, sorry it's just so good to be able to relax and not worry about coming under attack at some point" Mac replied, his face held many a worry and Stella could see that.

Feeling her heart ache Stella reached for Mac's hand and placed it in hers, "Just relax your safe here" she smiled as her thumb caressed his knuckles.

Mac closed his eyes again and relaxed under Stella's touch, this was heaven he thought, just what he had imagined but better.

Soon enough they were at Stella's apartment, closing the door behind them Stella took her jacket off and hung it up, "Let me give you a guided tour" she smiled beckoning Mac to follow.

"This is the living room" she said pointing to the large open space, "Kitchen is threw there" she said nodding left, walking down a small corridor they stopped at three doors, " Main bathroom, guest bedroom and my room" Stella said as she pointed to all three doors.

Opening the second door she showed Mac his room, "Make yourself at home, there is plenty closet space and clean towels in the guest bathroom" she smiled.

Placing the bag down Mac looked around the small room, it was nice and cosy, "Do you still want to go out for dinner or we can order in if you like" Stella asked, bringing Mac away from his thought.

"Can we eat in please" he smiled, "Sure, I'll go get changed and let you get showered then we can order, what do you fancy" Stella asked, "You decided" Mac replied with a smile, Stella smiled back before exiting the room and closing the door.

"She is amazing" Mac whispered as he unpacked his things and switched on the shower, climbing in he let the warm water rush over him as he thought of Stella in the next room.

"Mac you are a true gent" Stella sighed as she heard the shower run, quickly changing she headed to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine.

Hearing the shower stop she headed to the living room and waited for Mac to come out, flicking threw the Chinese menu, she looked up and wondered where Mac was, heading towards the guest room she knocked lightly "Mac you Ok" she asked, but got no reply.

Cautiously opening the door, she stepped inside the room and smiled, Mac was asleep on the bed wearing just his jogging bottoms, he was on his side snoring gently, "Well I guess the Chinese can wait till another day" Stella smiled as she pulled the throw over Mac so he would be warm, Stella sat on the bed and watched his peaceful face as he slept. "Good night Mac" she whispered before leaving the room, closing the door she switched off the lights in the living room before heading to her own room, climbing into bed she laid back and smiled, "Mac was in her apartment asleep in her spare room, the man she had come to love was here" she couldn't wait till tomorrow, so they could spend time together and really get to know one another, Stella was sure of one thing, this would be one trip to New York that Mac wouldn't forget.

Ok how was that do you want more, please let me know, what would you like them both to do while they spend time together, I will try and update sooner next time, please RnR... thank's smackies ..xxxx


	6. letters of love ny

A/N. Ok next chapter I hope you like it, could be the last one till I get back from Kenya, unless I get lots or reviews and of course time to write the next one, happy reading, as normal I own nothing.

Mac opened his eyes early the next morning, sitting up in the bed and glanced around the room, it took a few moments to realise where he was, climbing out of bed he quietly walked out of the room, walking towards the kitchen he stopped briefly at Stella's room door, hearing no signs of movement he decided a coffee was on order.

Finding his way around the kitchen he made his coffee, taking the cup he leant against the counter and took a sip, closing his eyes he relished the quietness, "Morning, you are up early" came a female voice from the door, opening his eyes Mac turned to see Stella walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Stella, I hope you don't mind" Mac said as he nodded towards the cup in his hand, "Not at all make yourself at home" Stella replied as she walked towards the kettle that was next to Mac, "Here let me you take a seat" Mac smiled, "Thanks" Stella smiled back as she walked towards the chair and sat down.

Stella watched Mac move around her kitchen, he was wearing just his joggers and Stella marvelled at the sight of his toned muscular back, "So what are we doing today" Mac asked as he turned around catching Stella watching his torso, he immediately apologised for his semi nakedness, "I will go put a shirt on" he mumbled before walking towards the door, "Don't, I mean it is ok, I like it" Stella smiled.

Turning around Mac looked at Stella who was now blushing, smiling he headed back to the counter and finished making her coffee, "There you go" he smiled handing her the mug, "Thanks" Stella said softly.

Sitting in the chair next to hers Mac watched as Stella sipped her coffee, the both looked at each other a she drank the hot liquid, placing the mug down Stella felt her heart skip a beat as Mac leaned towards her, feeling his lips hover next to her ear Stella shivered when Mac placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, she closed her eyes at the touch.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Mac whispered before pulling back, "Your more than welcome" Stella smiled. "So what are we doing today then" Mac asked as he picked up his mug.

"How about a trip to Niagara falls" Stella asked, "Sounds good to me" Mac smiled, "But I think we have a few hours till day light" Stella commented as she looked out the window, Mac followed her gaze and nodded, "Its only after 5" he replied, "Well I guess we are both early risers" Stella said as she looked back at Mac..

"I think I will head back to bed for another hour" Stella said as she stood up, placing the mug in the sink she watched Mac as he did the same, "Night" Stella smiled as she opened her door, "night" Mac replied as he walked down the hall, laying on the bed Stella sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly a small knock at the door made her smile.

"Come in Mac" Stella said as she sat up, opening the door Mac stepped into the dimly lit room, Stella smiled as he closed the door, patting the empty side of her bed she watched as Mac walked towards it and sat down, laying back he turned on his side to face Stella who was also on her side.

They both smiled and started to speak at the same time, "You go first" Mac said, "What is it like over there" Stella asked, "Its hard but scary, you see a lot of things that you hope won't leave you mentally scared for life, we are all working hard to make the country s safer place, but sometimes the loss of life we suffer just don't seem worth it" closing his eyes Mac held his breath as a tear threatened to fall, sensing that Mac was becoming emotional Stella moved closer and placed her hand on his cheek, "It's ok you don't have to tell me I can see who much it pains you" Stella softly said.

Opening his eyes Mac looked at Stella, her smile and soft features put him at ease and the thoughts of the war disappeared from his thoughts, "Try and sleep some more, we have a bust day ahead" Stella smiled.

Both closing their eyes, Mac and Stella fell back to sleep taking comfort of the closeness they had with each other, at some point during the few hours they slept Stella had moved closer to Mac and found herself snuggled against her body, his warm naked chest was touching hers as his hand softly held her side, "Morning again" Mac smiled as he watched Stella open her eyes, smiling back Stella could feel his breath oh her lips as their noses gently touched, laying silent and still they looked deep into each other's eyes as if they were trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

Then it happened Mac moved slowly so that his lips where hovering just in front of Stella's, he watched as her eyes gently closed as she waited for his next move, Mac gently brushed his lips against hers in a kiss that was so soft Stella barley felt it, moving closer Mac kissed her again and smiled inside when he felt Stella respond, her lips moved in sync with his, after a few minutes they pulled back, their breath was ragged and cheeks flushed.

"You Ok" Mac asked as Stella finally opened her eyes, "Yes that was perfect" Stella smiled, "I guess we should get up and dressed" Stella said as she looked at the time, sitting up she was followed by Mac who sat beside her, "See you soon" he said as he kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed, Stella watched him leave before heading to the shower.

One hour later they were both dressed and ready for the day, Mac was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt, that showed off his toned muscles, Stella was wearing jeans and a floral top with a slight plunging neck, "You ready to go" Stella asked as she stepped into the living room, Mac was looking out the window and out at the view of the city, "Yep lets go" he replied.

Stella decided to drive to the falls as it would be easier, heading out of the city they drove for just under one hour before reaching their destination, they chatted the entire journey and found out new things about each other, pulling into the car park, Stella switched the engine off and jumped out, Mac soon followed.

"Wow this is beautiful" Mac smiled as he looked around at the view, the water cascaded down into the pool below, as they walked towards the edge, Mac slipped his hand in Stella's and pulled her close, "Would you like to go on the boat" Stella pointed down into the water, "Yes looks great", walking down the steps Mac paid for both him and Stella, climbing aboard they sat near the front to get the best view.

Shivering a little Stella felt Mac pull her close, they watched the falls Mac was amazed at the view he had never seen something so spectacular, fetching his camera he asked another tourist to take a picture, both facing the camera Mac and Stella smiled as the flash went off, "Thanks" Stella smiled as the lady handed Mac the camera, "Nice picture" Mac said as he showed Stella.

The rest of the day was spent sightseeing, "You want to book a table for a meal tonight" Mac smiled as they arrived at the apartment late in the afternoon, "Yes that would be nice" making a reservation at a top restraint Stella left Mac in the living room and went to get showered and dressed, leaving her hair down she wore a black and silver shift dress and silver heels, with minimal makeup she smiled at the end result, "I think he will like it" she commented in the mirror, leaving her room and walking to the kitchen, she noticed that the apartment was quiet, she was about to check on Mac when she hear a knock at the door.

"Oh can that be" she wondered as she turned the handle, opening the door she gasped at the sight, "Hi I'm here to pick you up for your date" Mac smiled as he handed her a single rose, "Mac but how, when did you leave, I" Stella was cut off by Mac's finger in her lips, removing the finger he replaced them with his lips before pulling back, "You look gorgeous" he smiled, "Well your not to bad either" Stella replied as she looked at Mac in is dinner suit, "Let me grab my purse and then we can go"

Quickly grabbing her purse and keys Stella then joined Mac in the hallway, he held his arm out to her, "Shall we" he smiled, taking Mac's arm, Stella felt like the luckiest woman alive.

They made their way to the restraint, a small boot at the back was reserved for them, both sliding in the sat close, "What can I get you to drink" asked the young waiter, "A bottle of house white" please Stella smiled, "Sure coming right up" smiled the man.

"It all looks so good" Mac said as he looked through the menu, "Spoilt for choice" Stella replied, "Yes just a little" Mac laughed, the wine soon arrived and the sipped on a glass before placing the food order, Mac ordered steak, and Stella had chicken.

"I know you are on vacation but I was wondering if you would like to see the lab one day" Stella asked, "Yes that sounds good, it will be nice to see where you work" Mac replied, they chatted as the food arrived, and continued to make small talk as they ate, "This is delicious" Stella said tasting her meal, "Try some" she smiled holding the fork to Mac's mouth, taking a bite he agreed that it was good and offered some steak to Stella, which she enjoyed.

"So where to now" Mac asked once they left the restraint, "How about a walk in central park" Stella asked, "That will do for me" Mac replied, holding hands they walked through the wooded area and found a small bench, both sitting down, Mac placed his jacket around Stella's shoulders, "Thank you" she smiled.

They sat and watched the stars in the sky cuddled against each other, "You ready to go home" Mac asked a little while later, "Yes" Stella said with a yawn, they both stood up and headed back to the apartment, Stella slipped her shoes and Mac's jacket off as Mac took his shoes off. "Coffee" Stella asked as she walked to the kitchen, "Yes please" Mac said as he followed her, standing behind Stella, Mac placed his hands on her bare shoulders and turned her around.

"Thanks for a perfect day and night" he said before kissing her lips, "It was my pleasure and I had a lovely time" Stella replied.

Looking at Mac Stella smiled before she started to speak, "Mac would you like to stay with me tonight" she asked, watching his face Stella held her breath as she waited for his answer, "I'd love to" he finally smiled, pulling her into a hug, he felt her body sink into his embrace.

Once they had their coffee, Mac then headed to his room to get changed and Stella did the same, climbing under the covers Stella waited for Mac, a few moments later she heard the door open and close and soft footsteps, watching Mac climbed under the covers and move closer to her Stella felt like she wanted to shout from the roof.

"You Ok" Mac asked when he saw the look in Stella's eyes, nodding Stella leaned closer and kissed Mac, deepening the kiss he rolled on top of her, tracing soft kisses down her jaw he looked into her eyes, before rolling back off, " Are you Ok" Stella asked as he laid on his side, "I don't want to rush things, I want you to feel special" Mac smiled, crying tears of happiness Stella hugged Mac and whispered "Thanks" in his ear, holding each other close they fell asleep exhausted from the day's events, "Where to tomorrow" Mac asked, "The statue of liberty, and Rockefeller centre" Stella replied sleepily, kissing her forehead Mac pulled her close before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, "Today was a great day and tomorrow would be even better he thought.

Ok so how was that, do you still want more, if you do I will try and update next chapter this weekend. Thanks v much...


	7. letters of love the next step

**A/N, well thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter, here is the next one I hope you like it, happy reading...I have been good to you all two updates on one weekend, I hope you will still want to read this story when I update In march, and I hope the long delay dose not put you off, but I have faith that you will all be here when I get back, my loyal readers and reviewers this is for you..**

Mac was first to wake the next morning, he smiled when he felt Stella's body against his, gently moving her he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen, looking in the fridge he found some eggs and bacon and decided to make breakfast in bed for his sleeping beauty.

A little while later he placed the plate of food on to a tray along with two coffees and the rose he gave to Stella the night before, heading back to the bedroom he quietly slipped in and closed the door, placing the tray on the small table, he sat next to Stella and watched her sleep for a few minutes, "I can feel you watching me" Stella smiled without opening her eyes, laying back down next to her Mac kissed her nose, "Can you blame me, have you seen you" he smiled in reply, she slowly opened her eyes, moving her head up she kissed his lips with passion, the early morning kiss left eventualy them breathless, "What smells good" Stella asked as she glanced around the room.

"Breakfast" Mac replied as he lifted the tray into Stella's lap, "Wow this looks good thanks Mac" Stella smiled, picking the fork up Mac placed some eggs and bacon on it and fed it to Stella, "Mm these eggs are amazing, how did you make them" Stella asked as she took another bite, "Old Taylor family recipe, one day I will share it with you" Mac smiled as he took a bite, they continued to eat breakfast, and smile adoringly at each other.

Locking eyes once again the leaned in for another kiss, but where soon interrupted by Stella's cell ringing out, "Dam" Stella cursed as she reached over to grab it, "Bonasera" she answered, "Stella its Danny, I know you are on leave but we need a few signatures, any chance you can pop into the office" turning to face Mac Stella covered the mouth piece, "I need to pop into work, are you ok with that" Stella asked, Mac nodded in reply, "Yep Ok Danny I will be in a little while Ok see you then Bye" placing the phone down, Stella turned to face Mac.

"Sorry about this, I shouldn't be there long" Stella said before climbing out of bed, Mac followed, grabbing her hand he pulled her close, "It's Ok, honestly, as long as I'm with you I will go where ever you go" he smiled, placing a kiss on his bare chest Stella turned and headed towards the bathroom, Mac left the room to go and get ready.

One hour later they walked off the elevator and in to the crime lab, "So this is it. My second home" Stella smiled as she cast her hand across the hallway, "looks big" Mac commented, "Stella Hi" Lindsay greeted she was carrying a sleeping Lucy, "Lindsay this is Mac Taylor, Mac this is Lindsay Messer, a close friend" Mac held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lindsay and this must be Lucy" Mac smiled as he looked the little girl, "The one and only" Lindsay replied, just then Danny appeared with some paperwork, "Hey Stella sorry about this" he sheepishly said as he stood in front of her, handing Stella the papers he held his hand out to Mac and they got introduced.

"Let's get these done so we can go sightseeing" Stella smiled as she walked to her office, Mac followed behind, stepping into the room he cast his eyes at the certificates and other items on the wall glancing at the desk he was his picture next to the compute and smiled, "Nice office" Mac smiled as he sat on the leather sofa, he watched as Stella read a few things and singed her name, "There we go that's it done" time to have some fun, she said and stood up, she handed Danny the items, before giving Mac a tour of the lab, "it's very advanced" he said looking at all the computers and scanners, "We have one of the best labs in the US" Stella smiled. They spent roughly an hour at the lab before heading down to catch the boat to the Statue of liberty.

They reached the top and Mac smiled at the view, you could see all over the city, they stayed and enjoyed the view before heading back down, after the sightseeing they went on the tour bus, sitting on top deck Stella watched Mac as he relaxed and had fun they passed all the nomal tourist sights and Mac listened as the guide chatted about each location, stopping at the shops they climbed off and walked passed a few small jewellers, Stella glanced quickly at a silver bracelet and smiled, moving quickly away she didn't see Mac watch her, he made a mental note in his head to come back here alone.

Deciding on lunch at a small cafe, they chatted and ate, before deciding to have a quiet night in with a meal and wine, as the day grew to a close, they headed home, both shedding their coats they both walked towards the living room, sitting down Stella looked over at Mac, "So what made you join up then" Stella asked.

"My father he was a military man, and it was all I ever wanted to do as a young boy, he was proud as punch when I passed my training I will never forget that day" Mac smiled at the happy memories, turning to look at Stella he saw sadness in her eyes, "That must have been nice to have your parents watch you do something special" she smiled.

"I'm sorry I should have remembered about your letter and you being orphaned" pulling her close Mac held Stella in his arms, "It's not your fault I did ask you" she mumbled, "You want to talk about it" Mac asked as he lifted her head to look at him.

Sighing, Stella started to speak, "I was 3 when my parents died" Stella relived her painful past and opened her heart to Mac, by the end she was shaking, "I never knew what it was like to have someone really care for me until you" Stella said as she looked at Mac, "I more than care for you, I know we only met a few days ago, but I think I'm falling in love with you" Mac said.

Stella sat up and wiped her tears, "I feel the same, I have done since we started to write, I mean it' feels so real and natural, like I have always known you" Stella replied.

Pulling Stella close Mac held her face in his hands and kissed her lips, "I want you close to me Mac", looking in her eyes Mac knew what Stella was asking, taking her hand he led her to the bedroom, closing the door they stood in front of each other unsure what to do.

Mac slowly lifted her top over her head, pulling her close he kissed her lips as his soft hands creased her bare back, Stella unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his arms, together they touches each other's bare skin, sending shivers through each other.

Pulling Stella's jeans off Mac absorbed her almost naked beauty, "You are perfect" he smiled lifting her into his arms he placed Stella on the bed, he took his own jeans off before lying beside her.

"Make love to me Mac" Stella panted as his hands touched her body, they removed their underwear as Mac moved to lay on top of Stella, they kissed gently, until they felt Mac was ready, "We need to use" before Mac could finish Stella kissed his lips, "I trust you Mac" Stella smiled as she let Mac slid inside her.

Gasping at the contact Stella looked up at Mac, his hands where grasping hers as he held them above her head, he moved slowly as Stella moved to meet his gentle thrusts, "Let me take you to heaven" Mac said as he went a little faster, wrapping her legs around Mac, Stella sighed as she felt her world explode, they panted each other's name as they reached their climax.

Mac laid his head on Stella's as she wrapped her arms around his back, kissing his shoulder she smiled as their eyes met, "Was it what you expected" she asked, "It was amazing, you are amazing, you are perfect in every way" Mac smiled.

Moving so they could get comfortable Mac pulled Stella's back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her neck, and smiled as she melted under his touch, "Good night Stella" Mac whispered, "Good night Mac" came the reply, they fell asleep surrounded by love.

Waking the next morning Stella turned hoping to see Mac in her bed but in was empty, getting up she grabbed her robe and walked out of the room, "Mac" she called out, getting no answer she searched the rooms and felt a tear fall when she saw he had left the apartment, fearing that he had left after they made love Stella sank down onto the couch, "This can't be happening" Stella cried, "What's up" asked a soft voice from the doorway, Stella looked up to see Mac watching her, "I thought you had left" Stella replied.

Sitting on the couch Mac took her hands in his, "I would never leave you eve, I'm here for life" he said wiping her tears away, "Where did you go" she asked.

Pulling a small box from his pocket Mac placed it in her hands, "To get you this" looking down Stella opened the lid, inside was the silver tiffany's bracelet she has spotted the day before, "Mac I can't except this" Stella said shocked, "Yes you can, it is something to keep me close when I leave on Friday" tenderly taking her wrist he fasted the bracelet around it, "Perfect" he smiled, kissing hand.

A roar of thunder echoed around the city, then it started to rain, both looking at the window Stella sighed, "There goes out day in the city".

"I would like to stay in anyway and get to know you" Mac replied, turning to face him Stella smiled and sat on his lap, "Sounds like a great idea to me" "Tell me everything about your life in Chicago" Stella asked, moving to get more comfortable, Mac started at the beginning, gently paying with her new silver wear Stella listened to Mac relive his past and share it with her, today they would share their memories, and tomorrow they would make future plans.

**Ok did you like it, they took the next step, was it to soppy let me know, there may be one more update before I leave for Kenya, it will be the one where Mac heads back to war, It feels strange, Mac will be heading back to his military role as I deploy on my army training, I like how life and fiction can cross over, how will they cope being apart, and with some testing times ahead will their relationship be strong enough to survive. RnR please...**


	8. letters of love the love deepens

A/N, Well here is the next chapter and the last one for 6 weeks, I hope that you like it and thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have had so far, I have 51 and its only chapter 7, so I love you all so much for making that happen...enjoy this one...

Stella listened intently as Mac told her about his childhood, how he moved around with his dad being a military man and the close relationship he had with his parents, "It must have been exciting moving to a new place" Stella remarked as she turned to look at Mac.

"Yes it was but it was hard to make friends as I was not in one place long enough, that's what I love about this job as you make friends for life" Mac smiled, "So tell me about Greece" he asked twisting a lone curl around his finger.

"I left when I was a young, and moved here with my parents, we had been in the US for a few weeks, when there was a terrible car accident, they both died instantly and I was put in the care of the social services, I only know the details off my parents from the sisters that looked after me" a few tears fell and Stella could feel herself breakdown, feeling Mac's strong arms around her reassured her that she was not alone, not anymore.

"Did you ever go back to Greece" Mac asked, "No I have never felt strong enough to" Stella answered, "Well when I get back from tour, we can go and we can find out some of your life's history" he smiled, "Oh Mac that would be wonderful thank you" Stella smiled as she turned to kiss his lips, after they had chatted for most of the night they decided to head to bed.

"Here we go bed time" Mac grinned as he carried Stella to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed he undressed her and left her underwear on, taking his own clothes off he kept his boxers on and climbed in beside Stella, "I can't believe you leave in less than 2 days" Stella sighed as Mac pulled her close.

"I know I have had the most amazing time, but its only another 2 months till I will be back for good" Mac smiled, "But even then I won't see much off you as you will be at camp" Stella replied with a sad face, "Not necessarily I can live here or Chicago and still do my work there is camps close enough for me to commute to" he smiled.

"I like the sound of that, let's get some sleep I want to enjoy what little time left we have" Stella said as she kissed his bare chest, "Good night My Love" Mac whispered, "Good Night Mac" Stella sleepily mumbled.

"Mac I need to pop out for half an hour" Stella said as she walked into the bathroom where Mac was showering, "Where you off to" Mac asked as he popped his head around the glass screen, "Just something I have to do, don't worry I'll be back" Stella smiled as she leaned in to kiss his lips, "Mm you smell nice" she said as they pulled apart, grinning like a couple of teens, Stella left the bathroom as Mac finished in the shower.

"Yes I will take that one please" Stella smiled as she pointed to the item in the glass cabinet, "Can I have it engraved please" Stella asked, "Sure it won't take long" smiled the man behind the counter, as Stella scribbled down the words, she thought of Mac and hoped he would like his gift.

A little while later the man stood next to Stella "Here you go miss" he said handing her the bag, "Thank you" Stella smiled as she took the item and headed out the shop; jumping in the car she drove home excited to see Mac.

"Mac I'm home" Stella called out, "Hey missed you" Mac smiled as he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck he spun her around, "I was only gone for a little while" Stella laughed, "It was long enough" Mac replied, pulling her close he kissed her lips and smiled as she responded, "I have something for you" Stella smiled grabbing his hand she pulled him to the couch sitting down Mac looked at Stella, "I hope you like it" Stella said as she handed Mac the small gift bag, pulling out a small box, Mac opened it, Silver dog tags sat inside the box "I know that you can't wear jewellery while you are on tour and I figured you could get away with wearing these" Stella smiled.

"They are lovely" Mac said as he lifted them from the box, looking closely he saw some writing on them.

"_M I love you always S x"_

Slipping it over his head Mac pulled Stella into a hug, "I love you to" he smiled kissing her lips, "So what do we have planned for today" he asked, "Bed" Stella smiled, "I like that idea" Mac grinned, both standing up the headed to the room and undressed, standing in front of each other.

Stella stepped closer to Mac and placed soft kisses on his chest, he hands caressed his torso as she slowly kissed along his back and up to his neck, "Hm Stella" Mac sighed as he hands went lower, stepping back in front of Mac Stella could see his excitement, pushing him onto the bed she sat on his legs and manoeuvred herself onto him, "I need you Mac" Stella sighed as she started to move, Mac helped her and moved up towards, both climaxing Stella laid on Mac's chest as she rubbed her back, "Again" Mac smiled, "Again" Stella replied, soon Mac was on top, for the next few hours the made love like their life depended on it, neither of them wanted to think about Mac leaving the next day.

xxxxxx

Mac and Stella got a cab to the airport, her tears fell during the entire journey as the thought of Mac leaving got too much, "Hey don't cry" Mac soothed as he held her close, "Cant help it I will miss you so much" Stella sobbed, as the taxi reached the terminal the climbed out and paid the fare, heading inside Mac checked, once he had all his flight detail he took Stella to the small cafe, both sitting down they sat in silence, Stella gripped Mac's hand with such force, he held her close and sighed when he heard his flight was ready for boarding.

Standing at the gate, Stella cried into Mac's shoulder as he held her close, "I will see you soon I love you so much just remember that" Stella nodded and kissed his lips, "I love you" Mac kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears before he let her go, walking backwards for a few moments his heart broke when he saw how upset Stella was, with one last wave, Mac disappeared leaving Stella crying alone.

Turning to leave Stella was shocked at the sight in front of her, Lindsay Danny and Lucy all stood with open arms, "What are you all doing here" Stella asked as she gave a small smile, "Mac phoned us and asked us to come down as he didn't want you being alone" Lindsay smiled as she pulled Stella into a hug, "He is the sweetest" Stella smiled, "Yes he is, he's a keeper" Lindsay agreed, they left the airport and Stella went to the Messer's as she hated the thought of being alone.

During the flight Mac cried a few tears, and sighed a he touched down at camp bastion, as soon as he was out of the aircraft he was back into military mode, kissing his dog tags, he slipped his shirt on as he changed into combats, "Sir did you have a good RnR" one of the young men asked, "Yes the best" Mac smiled as he thought of Stella.

The first few days back where bust for Mac, as the Taliban had become more aggressive, Mac was unable to write to Stella for the first week and hoped that she would understand, during his down time exactly two weeks after he and Stella parted he finally penned a letter.

"_My love Stella, _

_Sorry I have not been in touch but it had been busier than ever here, please try and not to worry, I know it's easier said and done, but I have your gift next to my heart keeping me safe. I would like to say thank you for the most amazing week we spent together, you truly are a special person and I never want to lose you. I love you and I hope that this is the start of something special and lifelong between us._

_I must go now but I know I will hear from you soon, take care my love,_

_Yours forever Mac xx"_

Quickly posting the letter Mac made his way out on patrol, thoughts of Stella where pushed to the back of his head as he gazed out into the wide open area, keeping a look out for any movement.

Xxxxxx

"Stella I have something that will make you smile" Lindsay said a week later as she stepped into the office, handing the envelope over the desk Stella smiled, "Thanks it's from Mac" she said tearing the seal, reading the letter Stella cried tears as she read his words about them having a future, "How is he" Lindsay asked, just as Stella was about to reply her office phone rang out, picking the receiver up Stella answered.

"Bonasera"

"Is that Stella Bonasera" asked a female voice at the other end.

"Yes speaking"

"Hi this is Mrs Taylor, Mac's mother"

"Mrs Taylor is everything ok" Stella asked looking at Lindsay; standing up Lindsay went to her side and held her hand.

"It's not good new I'm afraid" Mrs Taylor spoke

"It's Mac he's..."

Ok I'm going to hide under the table as I know u are all going to shout at me for that ending, but I had to give you a cliff hanger, to keep you on your toes for the next 6 weeks. Yes this is the last update for now as I fly tomorrow, please leave your comments good and bad, take care and I will speak to you all soon...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Well here it is the long awaited next chapter, sorry for making you wait this long but as you all know I was away with work, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Feeling he heart beat faster and her moth become dry Stella waited and listened to Mac's mom, closing her eyes she silently prayed that he was alive, feeling a soft had on her shoulder she looked up to see Lindsay beside her, Stella smiled wearily.

"It's Mac he has been seriously injured, he is at Chicago's military hospital" said the soft voice at the other end, "How bad is he when did it happen" with every thought going threw her mind Stella tried to stay calm, "It happened two days ago his vehicle was hit by a roadside bomb, he has sustained serious injury's" Mac's mom replied.

"Ok well I'm coming to Chicago on the next available flight I have to see him" "Ok dear I will see you when you get here, would you like me to pass a message on to Mac" "Yes tell him I love him and I will be with him soon" Stella replied as she held back the tears, saying good bye she placed the phone down, "What's happened" asked Lindsay as she crouched down next to Stella, "A roadside bomb, he is badly injured" pulling Stella close Lindsay felt her body shake as the tears started to fall, "I can't lose him Lindsay I love him so much" Stella sobbed, "You won't I will go and book you a flight, you can go see the Chief for some time off" Lindsay said as she wiped Stella's tears.

"Thanks Kiddo" Stella half smiled, standing up she left the office and headed up to the top floor, Lindsay logged on to the internet and found a flight that was leaving New York for Chicago in 3 hours time, booking the flight she printed off the ticket number and went in search of Danny and the rest of the team.

"Hey Lindsay" Sheldon smiled, his smile soon faded when he saw Lindsay's face, "What's happened" "Mac has been injured in Afghanistan Stella just got off the phone to his mom" Lindsay replied, "Oh know how bad is he, how is Stella" asked a shocked Danny, "I don't know how bad Mac is but Stella is pretty upset she is upstairs with the chief asking for time off, I have just booked her a flight that leaves in 3 hours" hearing the elevator doors open the team saw Stella walk towards them, they all rushed to her side offering hugs and consoling words.

"Thanks" Stella smiled, "So what did the chief say" asked Lindsay, "I have 2 weeks leave to take and anything after that we will sort out at the time, Danny he has placed you in charge while I'm away" Stella said as she looked at her second in command, "Don't worry we will be fine, you just get to Mac and make sure he gets better soon" smiled Danny, "Your flight leaves in 3 hours so you need to go and pack" Lindsay said as she handed Stella her ticket and flight details, "I will drop you off home to pack and them take you to the airport" Stella looked at Lindsay and the rest of her team, "You guys are great I don't know what I would do without you all in my life" Stella smiled as the tears fell, "Hey were family remember we will always be here for each other" Danny smiled as he wrapped his arm around Stella and pulled her close.

"Let's go get you packed and to the airport" Lindsay finally said, saying her goodbyes and handing the lab over to Danny Stella followed Lindsay to her car and headed to her apartment.

Grabbing a small suitcase Stella packed some clothes that she thought she would need, spying the photo of her and Mac at Niagara falls on her bedside table she picked it up, placing it in her bag she headed to the living room, she found her passport and spare keys to her apartment, handing Lindsay the keys she picked her bag up and grabbed her jacket, "Ready" she smiled.

"Phone me when you get to the hospital and give Mac my love" Lindsay said as she hugged Stella at the departure gate, she had checked her baggage in and was ready to board her flight, "I will do and thanks again for everything" Stella said, hugging one last time Stella walked towards the gate and onto her flight, taking her seat she felt her stomach tingle, she had no idea how bad Mac was and that scared her, as soon as the flight was in the air she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The flight felt quicker that 2 hours, departing the flight Stella collected her bags and headed to hail a taxi, walking outside she spotted a man who was holding a card with her name on it, "Excuse me, I'm Stella, why are you here who sent you" Stella asked wearily, "Mrs Taylor booked you a car and I'm your driver, I have been instructed to take you to see Mac" smiled the man, holding his hand out he introduced himself as Mick, "Thanks and I must thank Mac's mom also" Stella smiled.

As the car pulled up alongside the hospital Stella took a deep breath, climbing out she thanked Mick before grabbing her bag, walking towards the reception she smiled at the elder woman, "Can you tell me where I can Mac Taylor please" Stella asked, "Are you family" came the reply, "Yes his girlfriend I have just flown in from New York" Stella replied, "Follow the signs to the military wing, one of the medical staff can show you to Mac" nodding a thank you Stella made her way through the hospital.

"I'm looking for Mac Taylor" she asked as a military doctor approached her, "you must be Stella I was told you would be arriving soon, Lt Taylor is down here, as the doctor led Stella down the hospital corridor he stopped outside a small room, looking through the window Stella saw a figure laying on the bed, bandages cover his face and hands, "How bad is he" she asked turning to face the doctor, "He has sustained serious burns to his hands and face, and he needed emergency surgery to remove some shrapnel from his head, he has not woken up since he was admitted and we can't say if there will be any long term damage" replied the doctor, "Long term damage, you mean like mental" asked Stella, "Mental and Physical, with the severity of his burns they is a possibility of lifelong scars"

"Oh Mac" Stella sobbed, "Can I see him" "Yes go right in" as the doctor opened the door Stella walked in, placing her bag down she slowly walked towards the bed, the closer she got the more she could see how badly Mac had been injured, "Mac its Stella" she softly said gently rubbing her hand across his she felt the tears fall, "Please wake up I need to see your beautiful eyes" hearing the door open Stella immediately looked up standing up she walked towards the woman who was now in the room.

"Stella nice to meet you, though not under these circumstances" Mac's mom said as she pulled Stella into a hug, "and you and thank you for the car at the airport" Stella replied.

"I feel like I know you, Mac mentions you all the time in his letters and phone calls, he really loves you" Grace smiled, "I love him also" Stella smiled as she looked over at Mac, both taking a seat at either side of the bed, they urged Mac to wake up, they got to know each other and smiled when they both spoke of Mac.

"Do you think he will recover" Stella asked as she looked over the bed, looking at her son Grace smiled" he better he is all I have left in the world, smiling Stella reached for her hand, "You have me now also, and together we will make Mac better" as they both looked at each other they smiled and turned to face Mac.

Time slowly passed in the small room, "Would you like a drink" Stella asked as she stood up stretching her arms above her head, "Coffee" Grace smiled, walking to the door Stella felt her legs go weak, gripping the handle she felt her body hit the floor, hearing Mac's mom yell for help Stella felt her body drift away, "Stella can you hear me" Grace yelled...

**Ok there you go did you like that chapter, Mac is alive but how will he recover, and what is wrong with Stella, please leave your reviews good and bad they always welcomed...**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N, next chapter, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter am so glad that you waited for my update and still came back to read after 6 weeks, that makes me happy you all rock, anyways happy reading...

Opening her eyes wearily Stella slowly looked around the room, she quickly realised she was in a hospital bed, lifting her head she felt a sharp pain tear threw it, wincing she lay against the soft pillow and quickly closed her eyes, "Stella honey are you Ok" asked a familiar voice, re opening her eyes Stella glanced to her left and saw Mac's mom sat on the chair next to her bed.

"What Happened?" "You fainted you have been asleep for almost 24 hours" replied Mac's mom, "How is Mac" Stella quickly asked, "No change I have been spending a hour with you both making sure that you are Ok" taking Grace's hand Stella smiled, "Thank you for being here" just then the doctor walked in, "Miss Bonasera nice to see you awake, we ran some tests to see why you fainted I have the results" looking from the doctor to Grace, Stella felt nervous, "Is it serious" she asked, "No the results came back to show you are pregnant a few weeks gone, I might add"

"What pregnant oh my" Stella replied in shock, "I take it by your response it was not planned" asked the doctor, "No It wasn't" looking at Mac's mom Stella watched as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered, "Is the baby Mac's" asked Grace, "Yes it is, I need to go and see him to share this news"

Moving from the bed Stella stood unsteady on her feet, "Here let me" smiled the doctor as he took Stella's hand, walking down the hallway towards Mac's room Stella thought about their situation, Mac was in a coma and she was pregnant. Reaching Mac's room she walked towards his bed, taking his hand in hers she leaned towards his face, "Hey Mac you need to wake up I have some news you are going to be a daddy, you hear me we are having a baby" with tears forming Stella continued to speak, "You need to wake up Mac I need you, we need you we can't do this alone, now please open your eyes" feeling a hand on her shoulders Stella turned to face Grace.

Falling into her arms Stella sobbed, "What if he never wakes up what if I end up raising our baby alone" she cried, "Shhh it will be Ok, everything will be Ok, you will see, I won't let anything happen to either of you" Grace soothed as she rubbed Stella's back, pulling away Stella wiped her tears and looked at Grace, "You are going to be a grandmother" she smiled, placing her hand on Stella's still flat belly she smiled proudly, "My grandchild, be strong little one and help daddy recover soon" hearing a soft voice in the room Stella and Grace turned to face the bed, Mac's lips where moving he was trying to speak, as the both rushed to his side they held his hands, "Mac its mom" Grace smiled as her son slowly opened his eyes, "I will go get the doctor Stella said as she left the room, she returned moments later followed by the doctor.

"Mac keep calm and when I say take a deep breath and I will remove this tube from your throat" with his gaze blurred Mac tried to focus on the images inront of him, "Take a deep breath" said the doctor, as Mac did so the tube was quickly removed causing Mac to cough deeply, taking a breath he panted, as he tried to speak, "Try not to speak your throat will be sore for a few days" said the doctor, nodding Mac leaned his head back against the pillow, glancing around the room he looked at two female faces that where smiling at him, "Welcome back" Grace smiled, as Mac looked at Stella a smile crept upon his face, "Baby" he said in a low voice, standing up Stella placed his hand on her tummy, "Yes Mac our baby" seeing the tears fall down the bandages that covered his face Stella leaned into wipe them away, she could just see the damage the blast had done to Mac's face, gently kissing his lips she whispered "I love you"

As the days went past Mac's test showed no real damage had been done to his brain after the shrapnel injury the doctor was impressed on how fast he was recovering, it was the physical injuries that where taking longer, "Can you take these off" Mac asked as he pulled at the bandages on his hands and face, "You sure you are ready" asked the doctor, Stella and Grace looked at each other then back to Mac, "Yes I need to see" Mac replied.

Watching as the nurse removed the bandages from his hands Mac looked down the skin was burnt and blistered, knowing that his face would be just as bad Mac sighed and closed his eyes, "All done" said the nurse as the last bandaged was removed, opening his eyes Mac looked from his mom to Stella they both had tears in their eyes, "How bad is it" he asked, taking her son's hand Grace smiled, "it will take time to heal" Stella stood wearily at the end of the bed she absorbed the image that was in front of her, Mac had burns to most of his face.

"Stella please say something" Mac pleaded, his voice was low and desperate, taking a step towards the bed Stella took his hand, "Sorry" she cried, "Hey don't be I must have been a shock for you" Mac said as he held her hand, "So what one of you lovely lady's has a mirror then" Mac asked jokingly, "Mom you always have one" Mac smiled as he looked at Grace.

Rolling her eyes, grace reached into her handbag and lifted out her compact mirror, handing it to Mac she watched as he placed it in front of his face, seeing the damaged that had been done Mac quickly closed the mirror, pulling his hands away from the two women in his life he turned his head, "Please leave I would like to sleep" Mac said as he closed his eyes, "Mac are you Ok" Stella asked concerned, "Yes I'm fine I want to rest now please both of you just leave" Mac said once again.

Grace stood up and knew her son needed space, she looked at Stella who was sobbing, "Stella lets go, we will come back later" she said looking at Mac, taking Grace's hand Stella stood up and followed her from the room, just then the doctor approached them, Grace explained what had happened, "It is normal for burns victims to react like that, it will take a while for Mac to get used to the scars on his face" "How long will that take" asked Stella, "We don't know time will tell, you should both go home and rest and we will see how Mac is tomorrow" nodding Grace bid a goodnight to the doctor, "Lets' go home" she said to Stella.

Leaving the hospital they travelled in silence to Grace's apartment, Stella kept her hand rested on her tummy, thoughts of what the baby would look like and what the sex would be flooded her mind, she only hoped that Mac would be there to share the magical moments with her.

"I will show you to the guest room" Grace smiled as they entered the apartment, "Thanks for letting me stay" Stella smiled as she sat on the bed, her bag was placed on the floor, "Its my pleasure please make yourself at home, there is fresh towels in the bathroom, closing the door Grace left Stella to unpack.

Opening her bag Stella pulled out the picture of her and Mac, sighing she rubbed her fingers across his face, placing the photo on the night stand she undressed and headed to the shower, stepping under the steaming water she washed her hair and body, switching off the water she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her, hearing her cell phone vibrate she smiled when, Lindsay's name flashed upon the screen.

"Hey Lindsay" Stella answered

"Stella how are you, how's Mac" Lindsay asked

Not being able to hold back the tears Stella sobbed down the phone, "he is alive but he has sustained serious burns to his hands and face, he saw them for the first time today and" Stella cried more as she pictured Mac, "Stella are you Ok what happened" Lindsay asked.

"He asked me and his mom to leave the room" Stella replied, "That's not a bad thing is it" Lindsay asked, "No it was the way he reacted and said it, like he was ashamed to let us see him, It broke my heart Lindsay" Stella said, "He will come around he loves you, It will be a shock for him and you having to see him like that"

"Yes I know I just wish I could be there"

"Mac knows you are there for him Stella, just be patient" Lindsay said in a comforting voice.

"How is everything there" Stella eventually asked, "All good the lab is still standing" Lindsay smiled, "Lucy misses you" she said, "I miss her I miss you all, Lindsay can it tell you something but you can't tell anyone not even Danny" Stella asked, "Yes of course you can" Lindsay answered, "I'm pregnant" Stella said softly, "What Oh wow" Lindsay half screamed but toned it down as Danny was in the next room, "that is amazing news Stella I'm so happy and I promise I won't say anything, as hard as it will be I won't" Stella laughed at the last part, "Thanks Kiddo" she smiled, hearing Lucy's cries in the background Stella decided it was time to let Lindsay get off, "I can tell madam wants your attention so I will let you go, goodnight Lindsay take care love to everyone" Stella said, "You too take care Stella" Lindsay replied, before hanging up.

Placing the phone down Stella slipped on some night clothes and climbed into bed, hugging the picture of her and Mac she kissed him good night and fell asleep.

Back in the hospital Mac sat alone in his room, rubbing his fingers across his face he turned to face the window it was a full moon, closing his eyes he was back in Afghanistan in his jackal,

"_Sir we have spotted some enemy activity just south of us, spoke one on the men in Mac's company, Ok just approach with care we don't want them knowing we are on our way, stay focused and on alert,"_

_Travelling down the dusty road Mac could hear over the radio that the ground troops ahead of them had come under attack._

"_Enemy fire to the south, cover your markers" shouted one voice._

"_This is Lt Taylor we will be with you soon, keep low and keep firing" _

_Placing the radio down Mac turned to face his men, just then a loud explosion ripped through their vehicle, screams could be heard as smoke and flames took hold, then it went dark"_

Opening his eyes and dripping in sweat Mac looked around the room, seeing the white walls and machines he knew he was in hospital, taking a deep breath he sighed and laid his head down, covering his face with his hands "Please let them go away" Mac whispered, the tears started to fall as flashbacks of the accident invaded his mind, his body shock as panic rose, "Stella" he whispered into the night.

"Mac" Stella shouted as she suddenly jolted awake...

**Ok how was that, you are all so clever knowing Stella was pregnant, but what does the future hold for our lovely couple, will Mac be able to move forward and let Stella in, or will she end up raising their child alone,,, RnR please xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Hi here is my next chapter thanks to all my loyal readers for sticking with me you guys are the best and I write this story for you...I hope that you like this one...xx**

Stella sat up in bed and gasped for air looking around the dimly lit room she searched for Mac but she was alone, feeling hot she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, sitting on the side of the bath she rubbed a wet flannel over her face.

Hearing a soft knock on the bedroom door she told Grace to come in.

"Stella are you OK" she asked as she stepped into the room, sitting next to Stella, Grace held her hand in hers.

"I had a dream about Mac he called my name, I was scared" Stella replied as tears ran down her face.

"Oh sweetie it will be OK, Mac loves you, everything will be OK" Grace soothed she pulled Stella into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I was thinking I should go and see Mac on my own tomorrow I need to have a talk with him, you can stay here and relax and take care of my grandchild" Grace half smiled.

Stella looked up a little confused, "But I would like to see Mac, if I don't go he will think I have given up on him"

"I assure you he will think so such thing, I just think it will be easier for all of us If I go and see him alone" Grace replied.

Stella finally relented and agreed that Grace should go to see Mac alone, "Please tell Mac we love him so much"

"I will, don't worry, now let's get you back to bed" Grace smiled as she stood up taking Stella with her, climbing back under the covers Stella smiled as Grace placed a small kiss on her head, "Sleep tight" she said before stepping out of the room.

Watching Grace leave the room Stella felt a small smile on her lips, Grace was like the mother she never had and she was very thankful that they got along so well, clutching at her tummy she fell into a deep sleep with thoughts of Mac.

Waking up early the next morning Grace made coffee and dressed as she prepared to go and see Mac at the hospital, leaving Stella a note she grabbed her keys and jacket and left her small apartment.

"Good morning Mrs Taylor" smiled the nurse as Grace walked down the corridor.

"Morning how is my son" asked Grace.

"He had a bad night he was calling out for Stella, we gave him something to help him sleep so he should be out for a few hours" replied the nurse.

Opening the door to Mac's room Grace stepped quietly inside and watched as Mac slept, sitting in the small chair next to his bed she waited for her son to wake up.

Mac felt groggy as he started to wake up, the sleep aide the doctors had given him was finally wearing off, opening his eyes Mac was surprised to see his mom sitting at his bed side.

"Mom what are you doing here" Mac asked with a dull tone.

"I my son have come to have a little chat with you, I know you are hurting but you can't shove Stella away like you did yesterday"

Mac looked at his mom, "I, I don't want her to see me like this she deserves better" Mac replied, holding back the tears he turned away from his mom and stared out of the far window.

"Mac, Stella loves you, she flew down here as soon as she knew you had been injured, she wants to be with you regardless for your injuries"

Taking hold of Mac's hand Grace urged her son to look at her, "I love her mom, but I'm scared that one day she will see what she is missing in life and no longer want to be with me"

"Why don't I get Stella to visit you, I think you both need to have a long chat"

"Ok" Mac replied as his tears fell, standing up Grace pulled her son into a warm hug and held him as his tears fell, she had never seen him cry in her arms like this since he was a small boy, it was heartbreaking for Grace to see her son like this, he was normally a fighter but this accident had got the better of him.

"I keep having dreams about what happened, I wish they could just go away" Mac finally said a few minutes later.

"They will go away, it will take time but they will" Grace replied, "I will go and phone Stella and asked her to come down Ok"

Mac nodded and smiled, "Thanks Mom" he whispered, leaning down Grace kissed her sons cheek before standing up and leaving the room.

Dialling her home number Grace hoped that Stella would answer.

"Hello Grace Taylor's house" Stella answered after the 5th ring.

"Stella its Grace how are you"

"I'm Ok I wasn't sure if I should answer, is Mac Ok" Stella quickly asked.

"Yes and No, he would like to see you" Grace replied.

"Ok I will get dressed and come straight away" Stella said, before she hung up.

Grace walked back to Mac's room, "Stella is on her way" she smiled as she looked at Mac, the smile that spread across his face indicated that he was happy about this, laying back against the soft pillows he smiled, Grace sat down and they started to chat about the baby, as they waited on Stella.

ooooooooo

Stella woke up late after he restless night's sleep, running her hands threw her unruly curls she sighed as she climbed out of bed, knowing that Grace would have left already she headed to the kitchen, she poured a glass of water and headed into the small living room.

Every wall was covered in pictures of Mac and his father dressed in their various military attire, family pictures adorned the wall too looking at Mac when he was a baby and young boy Stella wondered what the baby would look like, spying a small piece of paper with her name on it Stella picked it up and read the words that where written.

"_Stella, good morning._

_I hope that you slept well, I have left for the hospital I didn't want to wake you. There is plenty of food in the fridge and store, so please help yourself. I will call you later when i have some news on Mac._

_Have a good day_

_Grace xxx"_

Deciding to shower and get dressed Stella headed back to the guest bedroom, picking out clothes for the day she placed them on the bed and headed to the bathroom, enjoying the warm water Stella stood for a few moments and admired her tummy, it was far to early for any signs of the pregnancy to show but she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of being a mommy.

When Grace phoned to say that Mac wanted to see her Stella didn't waste any time in heading to the hospital, she picked up her bag and the spare keys to the apartment, arriving at the hospital Stella headed straight to Mac's room.

"Morning" she smiled as she entered the room.

"I will leave you two alone" Grace smiled as she stood up, kissing both Mac and Stella she left the room.

Stella stood at the side of the bed unsure what to do, she played with her fingers as she nervously smiled at Mac, gently lifting his hand from the bed Mac reached out for Stella.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as she took his hand, sitting on the side of the bed she looked at Mac with tears in her eyes.

"I really love you, you do know that" Mac said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I know I love you" Stella replied.

"Lie with me" Mac asked.

Moving to lay next to Mac Stella turned her face so she was facing his, they both looked deep into each other's eyes, Stella saw sadness in Mac's.

"What are you thinking" Mac asked.

"About our baby" Stella smiled, averting his eyes towards Stella's tummy Mac smiled.

"So how far are you" he asked placing his hand on her tummy.

"Only a few weeks" Stella replied.

"It's amazing we will be a family" Mac grinned.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Mac spoke.

"You look tired" he said looking at Stella

"I had a bad night sleep" came the reply.

"Get some rest" he smiled, moving gently he kissed her nose, closing her eyes Stella felt Mac's hand on hers.

She drifted off to sleep, Mac watched as he breathing became shallow, he watched her face and smiled when she let out a little snore.

Hearing the door open Mac glanced up and smiled at his mom, "Thanks" he whispered.

"What for"

"For just being you and taking care of Stella for me"

"It's my pleasure she is amazing i can see why you fell in love so fast" Grace smiled.

Turning back to look at Stella Mac moved a stray curl from her face, "she is amazing I love her and I'm so happy about the baby" Mac proudly said.

"I want to marry her mom" Mac said as he turned back to face Grace.

"Then ask her" came the excited reply.

"I will but it want it to be special" Mac said, as he glanced back at Stella, "She deserves the best"

Grace watched her son gaze at the woman he wanted to spend his life with the woman who was carrying his baby and the woman who would be his rock from this day forward, Grace knew that the road ahead was going to be a struggle as Mac came to terms with his injuries, but she knew that having Stella by his side he would overcome anything.

**Ok there you have it the next one, I hope that was Ok for you...Double Trouble will be updated soon also...**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N, Hey well here is the next chapter I hope that you like it, sorry for the delay in updates been busy with work n stuff but here it is enjoy...

"How long will I have to stay here" Mac asked 3 weeks after he woke up from his coma, the doctor looked at Mac before taking a seat.

"Your mental and physical heath is fine but it's your burns that we are concerned about, there is still a chance of them getting infected and we may have to discuss the possibility of skin graft on your face and hands"

Mac looked at the doctor, "I know I will be scarred for life but how bad will it be" he asked, "Well if you have the operation we can reduce the scarring a little using skin from other parts of your body, you are lucky that your eyes mouth and nose where not badly burnt" came the reply.

Once the doctor had left Grace and Stella entered the room, "What did he say" Stella asked as she sat on his bed and held his hand, "I will need surgery at some point to reduce the scarring" Mac replied.

They chatted for a while, Stella was quiet which concerned Mac, "You Ok" he asked when his mom left the room.

Stella looked at Mac, "I have been on the phone to New York, I need to fly back and speak to the boss he doesn't know that I'm pregnant" Stella replied.

"When do you leave and how long you have to stay"Mac asked with a sad tone, "I leave tonight and I should be back in a few weeks" Stella replied.

Leaning in to Mac Stella sighed, "I really don't want to leave you"

"I don't want you to go I will miss you both so much" Mac said as he rubbed her bump.

Once Grace had returned they told her the news, "I will take you to the airport" she offered looking at Stella, "Thanks that would be nice" Stella smiled.

A few hours later Stella cried in Mac's arms as she said good bye, "I will be back soon I promise, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you so much" he said wiping her tears, he placed his hand on her tummy, "I love you too little one" Mac smiled threw the tears that had formed, eventually they parted, Stella stood up and headed out the door with Grace, she had tears in her eyes as she travelled to the airport, leaning her head against the cold window she watched as the city fell into darkness, and played with the silver bracelet that had been a gift from Mac.

"Promise me you will take care of Mac" Stella asked as she hugged Grace at her departure gate, "I will don't worry you just take care of you both and I will see you soon" Grace smiled.

Soon Stella was in the air and headed back home, having slept most of the flight she still felt tired, once the flight landed Stella grabbed her bags and headed to the terminal, "Auntie Stella" shouted a voice, turning around Stella smiled when she saw Lucy Lindsay and Danny in front of her.

"What are you all doing here" Stella asked as she hugged each of them, "Mac asked us to meet you" Lindsay smiled; she watched as a small smile spread across Stella's lips, "He never fails to amaze me" Stella smiled.

As they three adults and Lucy headed threw the city to Stella's apartment she was filled in on the lab and how it had been running since she left, Stella in return told Danny and Lindsay about Mac but she made sure she kept the gory details to a minimum for the sake of Lucy.

Pulling up outside Stella's she thanked the Messer's for picking her up, giving Lucy a hug she wished them all a good night before heading into the building.

Unlocking her apartment door she sighed at the silence, switching on a small lamp she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hi Grace its Stella, just to let you know that I'm back in New York, please look after Mac for me and tell him I love and miss him so much, I will see you soon, love Stella" after leaving her message Stella headed for a shower and decided it was bedtime as she was feeling jet lagged.

Climbing into her cold bed she hugged a pillow and thought of Mac, closing her eyes sleep instantly took over her body and she stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Hearing her cell ring out early the next morning Stella sighed as she picked it up.

"Good morning gorgeous" came a familiar voice from down the line.

Stella smiled down the phone, "Morning Mac, I miss you" she replied.

"How was your flight did you have any surprises" Mac asked.

"Flight was long and yes thank you for contacting Lindsay it made coming home that little bit better" she smiled in reply.

"So what time are you at work" Mac asked.

"Ten, how are you today has the doctor been" Stella replied and asked.

"Yes I have had my burns cleaned and my mom is due soon"

They chatted for a while before Stella had to get ready for work.

"Love you so much" Stella said as she held back her tears.

"Love you I will speak to you later" Mac replied, he could sense the sadness in her voice, eventually they hung up, climbing out of bed Stella showered and dressed and headed to the lab, she was looking forward to seeing her friends again.

Stepping out of the elevator she bumped into Don and Sheldon, "Hey welcome back" Don smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "So how's Mac" he asked.

Stella hugged Sheldon as she told them about Mac, she didn't tell anyone about the baby as it was still early days.

"I have to go and see the Chief" Stella said a while later, heading up to the top floor she headed for his office, once inside she chatted about Mac and her future.

"Sir I was wondering would it be possible to get a transfer to the Chicago crime lab" Stella asked nervously.

"You want to leave us" asked the chief, "No I love it here it's just when Mac is released from hospital he will need to stay with his mom she can help him and I want to be with him" Stella replied.

"You are my best CSI Stella and I will be sad to let you go but if that is what you want I will see what strings I can pull"

"Thank you Sir" Stella smiled, standing up she left the office and headed back down to hers, sitting behind the large desk she thought of Mac, just then her cell rang out.

"Hi sweetie" Mac said in a happy voice.

"Hey how are you" Stella replied with a low tone, Mac sensed she was not herself, "Is everything Ok, how is the baby" Mac quickly asked, and was instantly relieved when Stella assured him they were both fine.

"I just asked the boss about a transfer" Stella said.

"To where" Mac asked.

"Chicago crime lab"

"But you love New York" Mac stated.

"I do but I love you more" Stella sighed,

"Look I can't have you giving your job up and moving to a different state, not for me" Mac replied.

"But I want to be with you" Stella said a little upset.

"And you will as I will be with you and our baby in New York" came the reply.

"Really, but what about your mom and your treatment" Stella asked.

"It was my mum who suggested it and I love you and will be with you anywhere, and they have hospitals there don't they"

Stella laughed at the question, "Only if you want me that is" Mac asked.

"Of course I want you, and I would love to have you here with me, with us"

"Well that's settled then as soon as I get out of hospital I will move to New York" Mac smiled as he pictured Stella's face.

"Well I will go and see the Chief and tell him the good news" Stella replied.

"Ok I will speak to you soon love you" Mac said, "Love you" Stella replied before the call ended.

Standing up and stretching her back Stella headed to the top floor, and hoped that the boss hadn't found her a transfer.

"Well I'm pleased that you will be staying and If Mac ever needs a job I will see what I can do" he smiled.

"Thank you Sir" Stella said before leaving his office for the second time that day.

"How did the meeting with the boss go" Lindsay asked as Stella entered the break room.

"Well I asked for a transfer" Stella replied.

"What, you're leaving" Danny asked in shock.

"No not anymore I spoke to Mac and he is moving here when he is released from hospital"

"Wow that's great" Lindsay smiled.

"I have some other new" Stella said as she looked at her team; "When I was in Chicago I received some news, I'm having a baby" Stella smiled.

She watched as the men got on their feet to congratulate her, it was hugs all round from the men as Lindsay sat and watched, "Are you not happy for Stella" Don asked her, "Yes well I already knew she told me a few weeks back" Lindsay smiled, she eventually hugged Stella once the men had sat back down.

"What you mean that you kept a secret for more than one day" Danny said a little shocked, which caused the team to laugh.

Stella sat down on the sofa with her family the team as they discussed when Mac would be here and about the baby and Lucy, placing her hands over her baby Stella felt happy her life was slowly coming together.

Ok how was that did you like it...xxxx please let me know xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. Sorry for the long delay in updating this story, I have family staying over Easter then I went on my holidays for 2 weeks, but here I am I do hope that you like this chapter...

"I'm very pleased with your recovery, you will be discharged as soon as you sing these forms, you will need to have regular checkups and I have contacted the hospital in New York explaining your condition" smiled the doctor.

Handing Mac the forms Mac gladly signed them and smiled, "Can I just say how thankful I am to you all for helping me through this time and for taking such good care of me" signing the final form Mac handed them back to the doctor.

"You are welcome it's the least we can do after all you put your life on the line for this country" replied the doctor.

Hearing the door to his room open Mac smiled as his mom walked in, "Time to go home" she smiled, Mac happily nodded, standing up he shook the doctors hand before walking next to his mom, exiting the hospital Mac felt the warmth of the summer sun on his face, taking a deep breath he inhaled the fresh air and closed his eyes.

"Hello handsome" came a soft voice from beside him, opening his eyes Mac saw Stella standing next to him, opening his arms he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly, "Careful you might squash the baby" she laughed.

"When did you get here I thought you were apartment hunting back home" Mac asked as he kissed her lips, "I was and I have found somewhere, that is big enough for my family" Stella replied.

"C'mon you to you have a flight to catch" Smiled Grace, climbing into the cab the three of them headed to the airport, once all the baggage had been checked in Stella decided to have a look around the shops so Mac and his mom could be alone.

"You going to be Ok" Mac asked as he looked at his mother.

"Yes I will be fine I have survived this long with you being away, and now I have no worry's as I know you will be safe in New York, Stella loves you and you are having a baby, my grandchild" Grace smiled as she reassured her son.

"You will come and visit you are welcome anytime"

"Try stopping me, I will be there as soon as the baby is here, and you must keep me up to date with ultrasounds and hospital visits".

"We will Mom I love you" Mac smiled as he pulled her into a warm hug, he felt tears roll down his face, "I love you to son, now go as your new family is waiting" Grace smiled as she saw Stella approach.

Pulling back Mac kissed his moms head before turning to Stella, "ready he asked" "almost" she smiled, turning back to Grace she leaned in for a hug, "Thanks for taking care of me and making me apart of your family" Stella said gently.

After a few teary goodbyes, Mac and Stella finally boarded the plane, taking their seats Stella at the window and Mac in the middle, "You excited" Mac asked as he placed a hand on Stella's bump, "Yes very" Stella smiled, leaning her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Welcome to New York" the air stewardess announced as the flight touched down, collecting their bags and hailing a taxi Mac and Stella where soon on their way to the new house.

As the cab pulled up outside Stella climbed out followed by Mac, wrapping his arms around her they walked up the steps to the front door.

"Welcome home" came a cheer from inside the door way, Stella smiled as she spotted her friends, Danny Lindsay Don Sheldon Adam Sid and Jessica all stood smiling, Lucy had her arms wrapped around Stella's legs begging to be picked up.

The team stayed for a little while and helped unpack a few essentials, before long it was just Mac Stella and the bump sitting on the bottom step of their staircase.

"So you like the house then" Stella asked as she ran her fingers up and down Mac's neck, "Yes its lovely but can we see the master bedroom again" grinned Mac.

Before Stella could reply Mac picked her up Stella giggled as he carried her up stairs, placing her on the bed he laid gently on top of her.

"Make love to me Mac" Stella panted as Mac traced kisses along her neck, "With pleasure" came the reply, gently pulling at each other's clothes Mac made sure Stella was comfortable before he entered her.

Soon the love making began, they moved as one as Mac traced his hands over Stella's slight bump, "I love you" Stella gasped as she came, "Love you" came the raspy reply as Mac followed soon after.

Mac moved to lay behind Stella pulling her back against his chest he placed his hands on their baby bump, both exhausted from the travelling they found themselves drifting off to sleep.

Waking early the next morning Mac rolled over to find he was alone in bed, sitting up heard the sound of retching from the bathroom, quickly climbing out of bed he entered the bathroom "Stella are you Ok" he asked worriedly as he sat behind her.

"Morning sickness that's all" came the reply.

"Oh can I get you anything" Mac asked as he wiped Stella's forehead with a damp cloth, "A glass of water would be nice"

Fetching a glass of water Mac returned to Stella's side only to be interrupted by his cell ringing from the bedroom, "I will be right back" he said standing up.

"Hi Mom"

"Yes we are all good, Stella she is in the toilet morning sickness, Oh I will be sure to tell her am sure she will love to hear that" Mac smiled.

"A letter from camp, what does it say"

"Ok thanks Mom, yes I will give Stella your love, I love you too, Bye mom"

Placing the phone down Mac smiled as Stella walked towards the bed, sitting down she looked up at Mac, "how's your mom" she asked.

"She is good, happy that we are enjoying the new house, and said to say that when she was carrying me she had morning sickness allot, reckon it comes with carrying a Taylor baby" Mac smiled.

"Oh that's just great" Stella groaned as she fell back against the bed.

"I have received a letter from camp, they are presenting our medals soon, there is a big ceremony when the rest of the battalion arrive home at the end of the month"

"Will you come with me" Mac asked.

"Of course I will I would be so proud to be with you on such a special day" Stella smiled.

"I must get ready for work, what you are going to do today"Stella asked as she searched her closet for something to wear, "I need to get bigger clothes soon" Stella groaned as she pulled a sweater over her bump.

Mac lay on the bed and watched Stella get dressed, "quit ogling" she laughed.

"I can't help it you're so sexy" he smiled.

Once Breakfast was done Stella kissed Mac goodbye, "I won't be late, love you" she smiled before leaving the house.

Mac watched and waved her goodbye, closing the door he walked towards the study, clicking open the computer, clicking on the website he waited as the page opened up.

Reading the top line he smiled, "Tiffany engagement rings".

Well there it is the next chapter, A move a medal parade soon and engagement ring buying, when do think Mac will propose, do you all still want me to continue this story, are you still reading... xxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N, Next chapter for you all, I know it has been a few weeks since the news of Bin Laden's death, but I wanted to add it to this chapter. Please leave your thoughts, I own nothing.

Mac watched the events un ravel before him as he watched the news, he experienced every emotion possible as the US president announced to the world that the world's most wanted and hated man was dead, Osama Bin Laden just the hearing that name made Mac feel sick.

"You Ok" Stella asked as she sat beside Mac wrapping her arms around him, "I don't know I have so many emotions going on" came the soft reply, turning to face Stella, Mac leaned into kiss her lips, "What was that for" she asked with a smile, "Just for being you I love You" Mac replied with a smile, they both turned back to watch the news events unfold the streets of New York was buzzing with people celebrating and crying tears of happiness, Ground Zero saw some relatives of victims turn out to pay their respects.

"I can't believe that he is dead" Mac sighed, "It has been a long ten years but it is far from over" he said looking at Stella, "I just hope that the troops over there are going to come home safe" looking back at the TV, Mac felt Stella's hand in his gently squeezing it, silence one again graced the room.

"Oh someone is awake" Stella smiled a few minutes later as she felt the baby kick, placing his hand on her tummy, Mac felt nothing but love as he felt the baby move, Mac felt like this moment was one that words couldn't describe, Mac heard the news the world had waited so long to hear, and he was feeling his child kick, it was almost like the baby was supporting its daddy, Mac then realised what love and life was about.

"What time is your appointment" Stella asked as she gently touched Mac's face, the scar tissue from his burns was healing slowly but he still needed regular check up.

"Just after Lunch" Mac replied, "OK so we can catch a bite to eat before it" Stella said as she stood up, Mac followed close behind they both grabbed their jackets and headed out to the car, Mac drove under the directions of Stella and were soon in at the other side of the city" Where do you fancy for lunch" Mac asked, Stella thought for a moment then decided on Pizza, "Ok pizza hut it is" Mac said as they walked towards the small eatery holding hands and enjoying each other's company, Lunch was a quiet affair with them eating and chatting about random issues, never once discussing the recent news. Arriving at the hospital the Mac checked in and saw that the waiting room was quiet save a few patients one of which was a small boy around ten, Mac and Stella sat in the chairs away from the other patients, Mac could feel a set of eyes on him glancing up he saw the young boy looking in his direction, he wondered if Stella had noticed, after a short while the boy walked cautiously towards them, sitting on the chair opposite Mac.

"Excuse me Sir what happened to your face" he asked, before Mac could reply he watched as the boy's mother tried to pull him away, "I'm so sorry about that" she said as she looked at Mac, "Its Ok he is only asking what other people are afraid to ask" Mac replied, "Have you heard of Afghanistan" Mac asked the child, "Yes" came the reply.

"Well I'm a soldier and I was injured while serving over there, and that is why I have these scars" Mac explained, "Wow you are so brave" smiled the boy, "Thanks" Mac smiled, he held Stella's hand and felt her loving gaze upon him, turning to meet her eyes he heard his name be called out, standing up they both followed the nurse, after a hour of treatment and cleaning Mac was able to head home with Stella, the rest of the day was quiet with them enjoying dinner and watching TV, Mac had decided that his medal presentation would be the best time to propose, he had the ring picked out and smiled at the thought of asking Stella to marry him.

One week later looking in the mirror Stella sighed as she tried different dresses on, at almost 5 moths the her bump was visible, "What do you think of this dress" she asked Mac as he stepped into the room, "Nice, you look lovely" he smiled sitting on the bed, "I don't know what to wear" Stella replied as she sat next to Mac. "Hey you look stunning in everything stop worrying" Mac smiled as he pulled her close, "I know I just want to look good for your medal parade" "You will trust me" Mac replied, deciding on the lime green dress Stella packed that and a few other essentials, the stay at the marine base in Quantico was for three days, sitting back next to Mac, Stella lay on her back pulling Mac with her.

"So what will happen on Friday" Stella asked, turning on to his side Mac leaned up on his elbow so he could look at Stella, "Well there will be a parade for the troops, the highest officer in the camp will present us with our medals, we will say a prayer for all those fallen hero's and then it will be lunch at the officers mess" came the reply "Are you excited" Mac asked, "Yes it will be great to see you up there and I have a box of tissues"

Mac laughed, "You and my mother, she is excited to see us again", "I can't wait to see her and show our bump off" Stella smiled as she placed a hand over her swollen tummy, "You will be hearing grandma tomorrow" Stella smiled, stifling a yawn Stella looked at Mac, "Early night I think" "Good idea" Mac replied, as the both stood up and climbed into bed.

The next morning Stella and Mac left the house just after 11 to catch the flight, it had been arranged that Mac's mom would meet them at the airport in Virginia, "Ready" Stella smiled as they boarded the flight, "Ready" Mac smiled, taking their seats Stella was soon asleep leaning her head on Mac's shoulder, Mac meanwhile had different thoughts playing in his head, he was excited and nervous to see his friends again, and was proud to be showing Stella off, Mac thought back to the first letter he wrote all he wanted was a pen pal but he ended up with the most amazing woman and a baby on the way, he was a lucky man, Mac vowed to never let this happiness go, closing his eyes he drifted off and enjoyed the flight.

Stella gazed out of the window as the flight touched down, collecting their baggage Mac spotted a familiar face waiting next to the gate, her smile widened as she walked towards the couple, "Mom" Mac smiled as pulled her into a hug, "I have missed you" he whispered, "I have missed you" Grace replied pulling back, "Stella how are you " Grace smiled as the two women shared a hug, "Oh you know baby Taylor likes its presence to be known" Stella smiled, "Just like its daddy" Grace laughed as Mac rolled his eyes, "Thanks Mom" he mumbled causing both women to laugh aloud.

"Right let's get to the hotel and have some dinner, we have a busy day tomorrow" Mac said as he ushered his two ladies out of the terminal, the 5 star hotel stunned Stella as they entered the grand hallway, "This lovely" Stella gushed, once they had checked in a hotel porter showed then to their rooms, "I need the loo" Stella smiled as she entered her room with Mac, Grace dropped her bag off in her room before joining Mac and Stella in theirs, she smiled at her son.

"You go the ring" Mac asked facing his mom, "Yes" came the reply, reaching into her pocket grace pulled out a small blue box that housed a diamond tiffany engagement ring, Mac had ordered it specially and had it designed, he arranged for his mom to pick it up so Stella wouldn't catch wind of what he was up to. "Its perfect, thank you" Mac smiled as he placed a kiss on his moms cheek, did you get the dress Mac asked, "Yes I got the dress shoes and bag, don't worry" smiled Grace, on hearing Stella leave the bathroom Mac quickly handed the ring back to his mom before Stella saw it placing it in her pocket Grace smiled as she looked at her future daughter in law,.

"Its time for dinner as me and this little one and both very hungry" Stella smiled patting her tummy, "Dinner it is then" Mac replied, as they all headed to the hotel restaurant.

Mac and his mom enjoyed a glass of wine, as Stella drank a mineral water, "everything looks so good" Stella commented as she looked at the menu, "It is indeed and I think the seared tuna steak will do me" Grace replied, placing the menu down she sipped her wine and watched as Mac and Stella debated on what to have, "I will have the chicken" they both said in unison, which made the three of them laugh.

Dinner was enjoyed by all three adults the conversation was flowing and Mac loved having his two ladies together, sitting watching Stella ans his mom engage in a conversation he couldnt help but feel excited about the forth coming proposal, he was confident that Stella would say yes.

"As much as I love you both its bed time for me" Grace smiled late into the evening, Mac and Stella decided that they should turn in for the night, making their way to there rooms Grace hugged Mac and Stella before retiring to her room for the evening.

"Its great to see your mom again, I have missed her" Stella smiled as she started to undress, "She is fond of you" Mac replied as he pulled his shirt off and unzipped his trousers, he stopped mid waywhen he saw Stella standing in front of him wearing nothing but her lacy underwear proudly showing off her bump, "Wow you are stunning" Mac smiled as he stepped towards her, "Come here gorgeous" he husked as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, teasing her lips apart Mac tangled his tongue with Stella's as she let out a gentil moan, "me you bed" Mac smiled as they parted for air, "yes please" Stella replied as she pushed Mac onto the bed, pulling his trousers off and straddling his waist Stella kissed her way from his navel to his neck then kissed his lips, "I want you so bad" she whispered in his ear as she gently kissed the soft skin below it, Mac did not need asking twice as he swiftly removed both sets of underwear, soon there love making had begun as gentle moans echoing threw the room, tonight was indeed going to be a long one...

Ok how was that the medal parade is next, Mac will be meeting old friends and asking a very important question, shall I continue? I will update Double Trouble soon and a few more M rated one shots on the way..


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I don't own anything, I hope you enjoy it.

0800 read Mac's watch as he glanced at the time, placing the silver item back on the side table he wrapped his arms back around Stella pulling her close.

"What time is it" she mumbled sleepily without moving, Mac felt her warm breath against his chest.

"Just after 8, we need to be getting up soon" he replied kissing the top of her head, he could smell the coconut shampoo in her mass of curls.

"I could sleep all day" Stella yawned, stretching her arms and legs out her naked body pressed against Mac's, "Good morning" she smiled leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning to you" Mac replied feeling little kicks from Stella's tummy, Mac placed a kiss upon it, "Good morning to you baby" he whispered, before moving back up the bed, "shall we shower together" Stella asked as she sat up and slowly climbed out of bed, giving Mac a little wink as she did so. He took the invitation and followed her to the bathroom where they both climbed into the shower, Mac soon as Stella pinned against the wall as he rubbed his hands over her body, she whimpered under his touch as their early morning shower session got under way.

Almost thirty minutes later they both emerged from the bathroom, Stella towel dried her hair as she searched for her hairdryer as Mac started to get dressed, pulling his number one dress from the suit holder he turned to face Stella, "Do you like" he asked, "Oh very smart" she grinned as she eyes cast over the clothing, Mac's medals from various wars and peace keeping operations where mounted on the top left hand side, Mac felt proud as he finished buttoning his jacket turning to look in the mirror he smiled as Stella wrapped her arms around his front placing a kiss on his cheek.

"My hero. I love you" she smiled looking in the mirror, hearing a small knock at the door Mac slipped out of Stella's grasp to open it, "Hi mom" Mac smiled as Grace stood at the other side.

"Now don't you look handsome" she smiled stepping into the room and placing a kiss on Mac's check, "Morning Grace" Stella smiled as she applied her makeup, her hair was done and the dress she had chosen to wear was hanging up in the bathroom.

"Morning dear" Grace replied as she sat on the bed, "Are you looking forward to today" she asked.

"Yes very excited to see Mac's military friends and meet the hero's that have done our country proud" Stella replied as she stood up, "Just off to change" she said slipping into the bathroom, Mac waited till the door was closed before sitting beside his mom, "You Ok" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"Yes can I have the ring please mom" he smiled, Grace reached into her pocket and retrieve the small box handing it to Mac, he opened it briefly gazing at the ring before placing it in his pocket.

Hearing the bathroom door open they both turned to see Stella step into the room wearing a long dress it was emerald green and showed of her bump nicely, she opted for a small heel for comfort, "You look stunning" Mac smiled as he walked towards her, kissing her lips they held hands and walked towards Grace.

"Shall we have some breakfast and then head of" Mac asked stepping into the hotel lobby, both Stella and Grace nodded and they headed to the hotel restaurant, sitting at a table and ordering some morning delicacies.

The parade was scheduled for 11 thirty Mac had orderd a cab to take them to the marine base, the journey was short and Mac smiled as they pulled up at the front gates, paying the fare he helped his mom and Stella out and walked towards the gate.

"Lt Taylor here for the medal parade" he smiled showing his ID card to the young marine who was on sentry duty, "Welcome sir if you could make your way to the officers Mess" he replied as he opened the gate he saluted Mac as he stepped inside and addressed Stella and Grace.

"It's big" Stella commented as she walked through the camp, her eyes wandered around taking in every detail, "This is only half of it" Mac smiled as they approached the mess "There is a big training area down the back" he replied

Stepping inside Mac was instantly greeted by some of his old friends, "Mac Taylor" they greeted as he shook hands with them, Stella smiled as she was introduced to different people, Grace knew some familiar faces from previous events at the base, and was chatting to some old friends, scanning the room he saw the one person he had been looking forward to seeing, his good friend Ron, as the men spotted each other they waved before sharing a handshake followed by a man hug, "Maggie great to see you" Mac smiled as he shared a hug with Ron's wife, pulling back Mac looked over at Stella who was at his side, placing his arms around her he looked at his friend

"Ron, Maggie this is Stella" Mac smiled proudly as he done the introductions; "Nice to meet you" Ron smiled as he shook her hand, "It's lovely to meet you" Maggie smiled as she shared a small hug with Stella.

"So how are the kids" Mac asked as they stepped towards the bar, "Well Mason is walking and talking now and Gracie is well her mother's daughter" Ron smiled, "Hey you she is your daughter over the back" Maggie commented, Mac laughed at the comment and could just imagine little Gracie.

"So how far along are you" Maggie asked Stella, "Just passed 5 months" Stella smiled as she rubbed her bump, "One water" Mac smiled as he handed Stella the tall glass, "Thanks" she replied taking a sip of the cool liquid, she continued chatting to Maggie as Ron and Mac mingled with their old friends.

"Can everyone please make their way to the parade square" announced the junior officer, Mac went to find Stella and his him before heading to the seating area, "I will see you soon" Mac smiled kissing Stella good bye and heading to where the rest of the troops were formed up, the troops marched on to the square to the beat of the regimental band, they halted in the centre and where told to stand at ease, "We have a great view" Stella smiled as she looked over at Grace, turning to look back at the parade Stella snapped a few pictures occasionally zooming in on Mac.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to honour our brave men and women who have put their life on the line for our country, the people you see before me have just served a 6 month tour of Afghanistan where they helped build a stronger and safer country, but they have also paid the ultimate sacrifice as sadly some of our brave men never made it home. Their death was not in vane and we will forever be indebted to them, while others have returned safe, they have sustained some physical and mental scars that will take time to heal. So before I award these brave soldiers with their medals I would ask to all to stand and observe a minuets silence for those who can't be hear"

Stella stood up along with the other family members, bowing her head she prayed for the lives that where lost and gave thanks for the safe return of the others, as the minuets silence came to a end the crowd broke into a roaring applause, soon everyone was seated as the medal parade got under way, the brigadier presented the waiting troops with their medals, as Stella watched Mac receive his medal she cried tears of pride, "I love you" she whispered, Grace felt a lump in her throat as she watched her son, if any mother could be more prouder than she was at that moment she would like to meet them.

The parade was marked by another minuets silence, almost one hour later it was over and it was back to the officers mess for some canapés and drinks, "So what do you think" Mac asked as he showed his medal to Stella and his mom, "Its lovely and you deserve this so much" Stella smiled kissing his lips, "Yes well done my boy" Grace said as she hugged Mac, they stayed for a few hours before heading back to the hotel.

"Fancy joining us for some dinner" Stella asked Grace as they stepped of the lift into the hallway, "No thanks I'm not that hungry" Grace replied, "See you later" she said before stepping into her room, Mac and Stella did the same, Mac allowing Stella to enter first, approaching the bed Stella noticed a bunch of red roses and the first ever letter she sent to Mac was attached to it, turning to face Mac she had a look of confusion and wonder on her face.

"Mac what is all this" she asked as he walked towards her, "Come with me" he smiled taking her hand" stepping onto the balcony they were met by the evenings cool air, sitting her on the small chair he bent got down on one knee, "Oh my gosh" Stella cried covering her mouth with her hand as she realised what Mac was about to do.

"Stella, You came into my life 9 months ago when I was looking for a friend, but I found more than that I found my soul mate, and lover. You have given me the strength to fight and love like I never knew I could. We are about to share the most magical experience of becoming parents soon you and out baby are my world and I love you both, I can't imagine never being with you, Stella would you do me the honour of being my wife"

Stella gasped when Mac opened the small box that was placed in his hand, taking out the small ring he looked up at Stella, "Yes I will marry you" she replied, slipping the ring on Mac pulled her into his arms kissing her as they cried tears of happiness, "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

They stayed silent for a few moments until Stella spoke, "So how did you plan all this" Stella asked, "My mom helped me" Mac replied, "I must thank her" Stella smiled as they stood up and walked into the room.

"So it's official then" Grace smiled when she joined her son and soon to be daughter in law at the dinner table.

"Grace thank you so much" Stella smiled as she stood up and hugging Grace.

"You're welcome my dear" she smiled, "and welcome to the family" she said before congratulating her son and sitting down at the table, "So I know it might be too soon to ask but any idea on a date" Grace asked, Mac looked at Stella, "Mom give us a chance" Mac smiled.

Stella turned to look at her fiancé "I would like to get married before the baby to that we are all Taylors, and then have a bigger celebration once the little one is here" Mac placed his glass on the table taking Stella's hands in his.

"I would love" he smiled kissing the back of her hand, "I need to buy a hat" came the comment from the other side of the table, causing Mac and Stella to chuckle.

"So you will be over in a month" Mac said as he hugged his mom as she waited to board her flight to Chicago, "Yes my boy I will be there and you take care of your family" she replied.

"I will with my life" Mac smiled as he wrapped one arm around Stella, they watched and waved as Grace boarded her flight, watching as it took off before heading down to the departure gate for the flight back to New York.

"What do you reckon your team will say" Mac asked as he studied the sparkling ring on Stella's finger, "Oh I won't tell them I will wait to see how long it takes them to notice, they are detectives after all" Stella smiled, "Oh sly" Mac remarked with a wink.

"Flight 107 to New York is ready for boarding" announced the voice over the toy, "That's us home time" Mac said as he helped Stella stand and walked towards the gate, "My feet are sore" Stella sighed as she sat down on her sofa moments after arriving back home.

"How about a hot chocolate and a foot massage" Mac asked as he walked to the kitchen, "Id say that sounds like a great idea" came the happy reply, pulling her laptop out Stella went on line and browsed wedding dresses, glancing at her ring she couldn't believe Mac had proposed, she was caught in a day dream when Mac returned with two mugs placing the cups down Mac sat beside Stella making her jump.

"Sorry you where miles away" he smiled leaning over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, "hey you can't see this not until the wedding day" Stella laughed as she closed the laptop, placing it down on the floor she smiled as Mac grabbed her legs swinging them over his lap, slipping her shoes of he took one foot and gently rubbed it, "That's so good" Stella sighed as she leaned her head back.

"Just close your eyes and think of a happy place" Mac smiled, lifting her head slightly Stella looked at Mac, "I don't need to close my eyes to be in my happy place, as you are my happy place and this little one" Stella smiled as she rubbed her bump, "Love you" Mac whispered, "Love You" came the reply..

Ok well there you have it the next chapter, not long till the end of this story, I hope you are still reading and enjoying it, I have a new one in the pipe lines and will update when I have this finished and have more time, please leave your thoughts...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N, Next chapter for you all, I hope that you like it.

Stella returned to work the next day, admiring her sparkling engagement ring she smiled and thought about her wedding day, never in a million years did she think that when she answered Mac's letter that she would find true love and have a baby with in the space of a year.

"Morning Stella" Lindsay smiled as she stepped into her bosses office, "Hi Lindsay good morning" Stella smiled back as she leaned back in her leather chair.

"How was the medal parade and how are you and the baby" Lindsay asked a she took a seat on the large sofa that was housed in the corner of Stella's office.

"It was such a lovely day and very humbling to see our hero's it was sad too as we remembered the fallen, Mac met some of his old friends which was lovely, me and this little one are doing good" Stella replied with a smile as she rubbed her bump.

"Oh wow Stella" Lindsay smiled as she saw the ring on her finger, "When did this happen" she asked taking Stella's hand in hers and gazing at the ring.

"The night after the parade Mac surprised me with this beautiful ring and asked me to be his wife, to which I happily accepted" Stella smiled.

"Congratulations I'm so happy for you all, Oh we must go and celebrate with the others, tonight at Cosy's" Lindsay smiled, she leaned in to give Stella a hug, "Thanks kiddo and yes that sounds good I will phone Mac and see what he thinks" Stella replied.

Lindsay soon left the office leaving Stella alone in her office, picking up the phone she dialled her home number, after two rings she smiled as her fiancé answered.

"Hello" Mac asked,

"Hey it's me how are you" Stella smiled

"Hi gorgeous how are you both" Mac asked,

"Yes we are fine, all quiet here just now" Stella replied, "The team would like us to go for a few drinks later to celebrate our engagement" Stella said.

"Sounds good, so did you tell them" Mac asked,

"No Lindsay saw the ring, so that means the whole lab will know soon" Stella laughed,

"What are you up to today" Stella asked as she turned in her seat to glance over the city.

"Job hunting figured it was about time that I started working again"

"Sounds good, I have to go babe I will see you later around 5, Love you" Stella smiled,

"Love and miss you both" Mac replied.

Not long after ending the call Stella was heading out the lab to a crime scene, she took Danny who she bumped into in the corridor, "I hear congratulations are in order" he smiled nodding towards the ring.

"Well news travels fast doesn't it" Stella smiled, "It does when Lindsay knows" Danny laughed, Stella smiled at the reply, "That is true",

They arrived at the crime scene, and soon got to work, a dead body had been found in an old warehouse, Stella and Danny processed the scene, as the police officers kept the awaiting press and public back from the area. Hearing a noise from up ahead Danny whipped his head up and looked at Stella, "Did you hear that" he asked getting to his feet he pulled his weapon out from the holster.

"It will be some animal" Stella replied as she scanned her eyes over the dimly lit area in front of her, hearing the noise again Danny took a step forward suddenly a shot echoed from the other side of the building, Stella screamed as she watched Danny fall to the ground, "Danny can you hear me" Stella yelled as she patted his cheek that was turning cold, she saw a pool of blood pour from the side of his head.

"Danny stay with me you hear me help will be hear soon" lifting his head Stella placed it in her lap and held his body, "I need EMS, here now" Stella shouted as she saw the police officers approach, the first one radioed in for help as the other two ran to find out fired the shot.

Danny's eyes flicked open as she looked up at Stella, tears coated her cheek and fell on to his, "Lindsay" Danny spluttered as he coughed up blood, "Yes Lindsay you need to be strong for Lindsay and Lucy, they need you" Stella smiled gently, "I love them" Danny whispered as he closed his eyes.

"No Danny open your eyes" Stella cried, the next few moments where a blur for Stella.

"Ma'am let us take care of him" spoke a voice from behind Stella , glancing up she saw the paramedics as they fought to keep Danny alive, feeling a pair of arms pull her to her feet, Stella heard Don's voice in her ear.

"Stella lets go get you checked over" he said guiding her outside the building and into the blinding light, sitting down on the gurney Stella was checked over and had no obvious signs of injury but the paramedic had decided that she need to have the baby checked over at the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Stella was checked into a small room, she was given a scan and was given the all clear that the baby was Ok, sighing as she sat on the bed she heard the door open and smiled as Mac ran in and towards the bed, "You are Ok" he asked pulling her into is arms.

"Yes we both are but Danny was shot I don't know what has happened or if he is alive" Stella cried a she clung to Mac, "Shh its Ok I will find out", "But for now I want you to calm down" he said as he rubbed her back, Stella clung to Mac for a while before easing her grip. Looking at Mac she saw the worry etched on his face.

"I thought I had lost you both" he whispered, feeling her heart break Stella placed a hand on his cheek, "You haven't we are both here" placing Mac's hand on her tummy she smiled and kissed his lips.

"When Don phoned the house and said there had been a shooting and that you where in hospital I feared the worse" Mac replied, they sat in silence for a while before a small knock at the door caused them both to look up, Don stepped into the small room.

"I have news about Danny" he said approaching the bed.

Stella looked at his face and feared the worse, "Is he Ok" she asked.

"He is stable for now but they are going to operate to remove the bullet, they are confident that there will be no long term damage"

"That is good news" Stella replied with a smile, Mac looked at Don, "Did your guys find the shooter"

"Yes it was a teen playing around, he is being questioned as he speak" Don replied, "I will leave you both and I will update later on Danny" he smiled taking Stella's hand he gripped her hand before leaving the room.

Leaning her head back Stella closed her eyes, "You should sleep" Mac said as he shifted slightly so he had her in his arms, "Yes I know will you stay with me" she mumbled as sleep took over, "I will be here always" Mac replied.

Down in the operating room Danny had his head cut open as they tried to retrieve the bullet, Lindsay placed the waiting room as she waited for news, Don was with her and kept Lucy entertained, "Daddy" she kept saying over in over, Lindsay watched her daughter and prayed for her husband and his recovery, time passed slowly before a doctor appeared to say that Danny had survived and was now in recovery.

Lindsay rushed to his side and smiled as she held his hand and kissed his lips, she sat and waited till willed him to open his eyes.

Back in Stella's room Mac felt Stella stir "Feel better" he asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder, "A little, any news" she asked and replied in one breath, "No not yet but we will soon" came the reply.

The doctor arrived to say that Stella was being discharged, as soon as the papers where singed she and Mac headed down to see Danny, knocking on the door Stella gently opened it and stepped inside, Lindsay looked up when she saw Stella approach, she stood up wrapping her arms around her, "Thank you for helping Danny" she sobbed, Stella stayed silent and held Lindsay as Mac stood just behind them, Lindsay pulled back from Stella and gave Mac a quick hug, "Nice to see you again and congratulations" she half smiled, before sitting back on the chair, she took Danny's hand in hers as Stella stood and watched.

After a while Stella excused herself she said good bye to Lindsay and placed a kiss on Danny's cheek, heading home she collapsed on the sofa as Mac joined her. "I have been thinking" Mac smiled as he took her hand in his, "Oh yes what about" Stella asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I was looking at your crime scene books earlier and thought that it would be something I would like to do" he smiled.

"As in join the force" Stella asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, would you be Ok with that" he replied a little unsure.

"Of course I would I will support anything that you do, and I think you would make a great officer" she smiled, "I will get any information and paperwork that you need.

Leaning in for a kiss Stella heard her phone ring, pulling away from Mac she answered, "Hi Don" Mac looked at Stella and figured it was news about Danny, he felt relieved when a small smile crept across her face, "Ok thanks Don" she said before hanging up.

"Danny is awake and seems to be Ok so far" she smiled facing Mac.

"That is great news" he grinned.

The rest of the day passed quickly they made dinner and watched TV; Stella gave Mac an insight into the police force and forensics.

The weeks soon passed Danny was home from hospital but was off work which Left Stella two CSI'S down as Lindsay spent most days at home looking after him, Mac started work at the lab doing little jobs, that needed no training, he studied for the force during breaks and chatted to Don and the other officers about what he needed to know.

"Stella how are you" asked the chief as he stepped into her office, "Good sir" came the reply; "And Messer how is he recovering" came the next question.

"Recovering well" Stella said as she leaned back in her seat, Mac stepped into her office unaware that the boss was there, Mac excused himself, but the chief stopped him, "Mac how is your training going" he asked.

"Good Sir, and thanks for letting me work here and get the experience" Mac smiled.

"No problem, well I will go I will see you both later" he said standing up and leaving the office, the chief liked Mac he could tell he was hard working determined and a good team player, all of the traits he would have picked up during his military training, and he would be happy to have him on his team.

The next few weeks flew past Mac had been to more hospital visits his scars where fading but would always be there, he sat on the window ledge running his fingers over his face, he often thought of why Stella found him attractive but then remembered she was this amazing person who loved him, "You Ok" came a voice from the door way.

"Hm Yes just thinking things over" he replied, Stella walked towards hi bump proudly on show; she knew his mind was in overdrive, it always did when he had been at the hospital.

She sat on Mac's knee kissing his lips, "It will be fine I promise" Mac smiled back at her pulling her close and inhaling her scent, "You are amazing you know that" he said gently, "Yes I know" she laughed, making Mac laugh with her.

"You want to go through wedding stuff" she asked lifting her check list.

"Ok" Mac smiled, they checked off the flowers cars music vows food wedding dress suit and wedding party outfits, Stella had asked Lindsay to be her maid of honour and Lucy her flower girl, Mac's old friend Ron was his best man, the wedding was 2 weeks away and 4 weeks later Stella was due to have the baby.

"Sounds like we are nearly all ready" Mac smiled, "Just the big day to arrive and I get to be Mrs Stella Taylor, "And we will be a proper little family" she smiled patting her bump.

**Ok next chapter done, the wedding is next and the baby...leave your thoughts good and bad please, thanks xx**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N, Next chapter I hope that you like it...

Mac stepped to the kitchen and frowned "That headache still bothering you" he asked as he watched Stella massage her temples, she was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, "Just a little" she replied looking up, Mac walked the short distance towards her placing a warm hand on her back and pulled her close, "You need to take it easy" he said hugging her pregnant body.

"I know I just want everything to be perfect for Friday that's all" Stella replied, "It will be stop worrying we have been over everything at least three times" Mac replied as he paced a kiss lightly on her head, Stella enjoyed the feeling of being in Mac's arms.

"What time is your mum due in" she mumbled sleepily.

"She will be arriving on the 15:30 flight so I guess I best get going" Mac replied as he looked at his watch, "You sure you are going to be Ok here on your own" he asked as he gazed at her tired face.

"Yes now go, we are going back to bed will you wake me when you get in" Stella yawed as she rubbed her bump, "Will do I love you" Mac replied as he grabbed his keys and phone, "See you in a bit" he said kissing Stella before leaving the apartment.

Stella watched as Mac left the apartment, she stood up to walk to their bedroom, feeling light headed she sat back down, "Don't feel good do we" she sighed looking down at her bump, attempting to stand up again she was relieved when the dizziness past, walking towards the bedroom she closed the door and snuggled under her duvet, holding Mac's pillow close to her face she inhaled his scent, "Love you Mac" she mumbled as she gently closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

"Cause your amazing just the way you are" Mac sang as he drove towards the airport he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, every time he heard this song he thought of Stella and how perfect she was, pulling into a car parking space he switched off the engine and headed towards the terminal, searching the board for his mothers flight he saw it was delayed buy 30 minutes, "A star bucks it is then" he said glancing at his watch, ordering a caramel latte he picked up a new paper and sat down on one of the tall tables, the airport was buzzing with people going through the terminal, either arriving or leaving on a flight, searching for his phone he decided to call Stella to say that he would be late, dialling the home phone he listened as it rang before switching to the answering machine.

"Hi if you are phoning before Friday you have reached the Bonasara Taylor house hold but if you are phoning after Friday you have reached the Taylor house hold, please leave your message after the beep" Stella's voice greeted on the pre recorded message causing Mac to smile.

"Hi only me, you must be asleep hope you are feeling better, just to let you know mom's flight is late so will be late home, if you are awake before then take it easy, see you soon I love you, I will get us dinner on the way" Mac said before ending the call, he glanced at the arrivals board once again to see if there had been any changes to the flight, checking his watch he turned his attention back to the paper and proceeded to drink his coffee.

"So this is where you are hiding" a female voice said a while later, Mac looked up to see his mom standing in front of him holding her suitcase, "Mom when did you get here I thought your flight was delayed" Mac asked a little shocked.

"Yes my dear it was delayed but I'm here now, is there any chance of getting a hug from my only child" smiled Grace, "Yes Sorry Mom" Mac smiled as he stood up and embraced his mom in a warm hug, "I missed you, how is Stella and the baby" Grace asked as she kissed Mac's cheek, "I missed you too mom, Stella and the baby are both good, Stella is at home resting she has been running around nonstop organising last minute details" Mac said.

"I hope that she is not over doing it, it's not good for either of them to be stressed out so near to her due date" Grace replied raising her eyebrow.

"I know mom I have been taking care of her don't worry, now let's get you home" Mac said as he picked up the suitcase and headed towards the exit.

"So Mac are you excited for Friday" Grace asked as she looked over at her son who was concentrating on the road ahead, "Yes I can't wait to have Stella is my wife and that we can be a family" Mac grinned as he glanced over at his mom.

"You are lucky Stella is a wonderful person and you will have many happy years ahead" came the reply.

"What do you fancy for dinner we are having a takeout" Mac said as he parked alongside various food outlets, "I will have whatever you and Stella decided on" smiled Grace, "how about the small deli they do fresh subs salads and nice fruit packs that I know Stella liked" Mac replied.

"Deli it is then" both exiting the car they walked towards the corner deli, "It all looks delicious" Grace commented as she peered inside the chilled display unit, "I will have a fresh garden salad with chicken a ham and cheese sub and a fruit pack, Mom what would you like" asked Mac, as he turned his attention from the shop assistant to his mom, "I will have a chicken salad sub please"

"And a chicken salad sub" Mac asked as he looked back to the young man who was taking the order, "Sure that will be with you shortly" he said before starting to make the subs and salad, "There you go sir enjoy your food" the young man said as he handed Mac a brown bag over the counter, "Thanks" Mac said as he took the bag and left the small building his mom close behind, "Well its home time I wonder if Stella is awake yet" Mac said as they made the short drive to the apartment block, parking up he grabbed the suit case as his mom took the deli bag.

Unlocking the front door Mac noticed that it was quiet and dimly lit, "She must be asleep" he said escorting his mom to the living room, "I will put this in your room" he said indicating to the suitcase, returning a few moments later he found his mom in the kitchen unpacking the food, "I'm going to check on Stella" he said popping his head around the door frame, before walking off.

Gently opening the room door he tiptoed in side, the soft snores of Stella indicated that she was still asleep, sitting on the side of the bed Mac brushed a few strands of hair from her face, pressing his lips to her for head he gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Hey sleeping beauty" he smiled.

Stella stirred a little but didn't open her eyes, "Mac what time is it" she asked sleepily, "Almost 6 I have bought dinner, are you feeling better" Mac asked as she gently opened her eyes, "A little" Stella replied as she moved slightly and sat up helped by Mac, "You look better you must have been needing that sleep" Mac said as he helped her out of the bed, taking her hand they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, they could hear Grace hum to herself and Stella smiled.

"Well hello there" Grace smiled when Stella stepped into the kitchen followed by Mac, "Hi Grace great to see you" Stella said as they shared a warm hug, "are you feeling better my dear" Grace asked as she cupped Stella's face in her hands, "Yes thanks" Stella smiled.

"Let's eat" Mac said as he stood beside his two favourite lady's, making their way to the small kitchen table the three adults tucked into the food, "Are you having a bachelorette party on with some of your girlfriends" asked Grace as she looked over at Stella, "No me and Mac have decided to have a meal together with all our close friends, but we will be apart the night before the wedding I will be staying at Lindsay's" Stella replied, "She is leaving me for one night I don't think I will cope" Mac frowned, "Aw I'm sure you will be fine" Stella smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Besides you will have your mom and Ron here"

"Right I'm going to have a early night I will see you both tomorrow" Grace smiled as she stood up from the sofa chair, kissing both Mac and Stella on the cheek she headed to bed, Mac and Stella stayed up a little longer before heading to their own bed, "Night" Mac said kissing her lips, "Night Mac" Stella replied.

The rest of the week passed quickly and it was the night before the wedding, standing in front of her closet surrounded by every item of clothing she owned Stella sighed before sitting on the bed, "I have nothing to wear" she said out loud, "You know talking to your self is the first sing on madness" Mac smiled as he stood in the door way, looking up Stella gave a small frown, "Mac seriously I have nothing to wear, I'm due to give birth in like 3 weeks I feel like a balloon and nothing looks good"

"Stella you are so defiant you have lots of clothes and you would look amazing going out in your nightgown" Mac replied, "Oh yes you would say that, why are you hovering in the door way with that grin on your face" Stella asked as she raised a eyebrow.

"I have a gift for you" stepping into the room Mac handed Stella a Macys bag, "What is this" she asked surprised, "Open it and see" Mac smiled sitting down beside her, eagerly opening the bag Stella untied the ribbon pulling the long dress out and holding it up she gasped, "Mac its beautiful when did you have time to do this" Stella asked as she faced her fiancé.

"Well you know I have my ways" he replied kissing her cheek, Stella turned her attention back to the dress, it was a long emerald green gown that had thin straps and a detailed bodice, it had a small slit up the back, having all ready done her hair that was tied up with a few strands hanging down framing her face that had a little makeup applied to it.

Standing it up she pulled the dress over her head "can you zip me up" she asked turning her back to Mac, slowly zipping the dress up Mac placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, "Stunning" he smiled as she turned to face him, he was wearing a dinner suit which Stella liked very much, "and you are handsome" she smiled, "is your mom ready" Mac nodded and the left the room, meeting Grace in the hallway they collected jackets keys and phones before leaving the apartment.

Arriving at the small restaurant the stepped inside and where greeted by the waiter, "Table for Taylor" Mac smiled, the waiter smiled, "Come with me" he said moving to the back of the small but cosy room, taking a seat Mac sat beside Stella as Grace sat opposite them, eventually the rest of the guests arrived including Ron and his wife who had flown in that evening, everyone ordered food and wine as Stella had her glass of water, she was happy for the others to have a good time.

"So you will be Mrs Taylor tomorrow" smiled Lindsay, "I know I can't wait" Stella replied, the rest of the table chatted away until the food arrived, they tucked in and commented on how delicious it was once everyone was finished the waiter cleared the table, and Mac stood up, Stella and the others watched and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me can I have your attention" he said coughing, when he had everyone's attention, he took a breath and started to speak.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming to night, It means a lot to me and Stella to have our family and friends around us at this special time, I would like to thank Stella for saying yes to being my wife, she had made me the proudest man" Mac looked at Stella who had tears in her eyes, she smiled brightly through them, Mac continued on with his speech,

"Mom thanks for being you and all your support, and for making me the man I am today, and to the New York family, thank you for letting me into your lives and accepting me as a friend, you have all made my move to the city a lot easier and I will treasure your friendship forever, Ron and Maggie, well finally your wish has come true I have met the girl of my dreams, you have both been in my life forever and I love you and your family so much, so to that end before I make you all cry have a great night tonight and tomorrow, Cheers" Mac smiled as he raised his glass, the rest of the table followed suite and took a drink as Mac sat back down.

"That was lovely" Stella said as she kissed his lips, she hand lay gently on his thigh, "Your welcome" Mac replied. As the night drew to a close everyone decided to head home as they all had a long day ahead, "I will see you tomorrow" Mac said as he hugged Stella before kissing her, pulling back he gazed into her eyes, kneeling down he kissed her bump, "Mac we are in the street" Stella said as the others laughed, "look after mommy" he whispered before standing up, they hugged for one last time before parting ways, Stella went home with Lindsay and Danny as Mac his mom, Ron and Maggie headed for Mac and Stella's apartment, Mac looked over his shoulder one last time and caught Stella doing the same, they shared a smile before heading off into the night, knowing that tomorrow night they would be together as a family.

Ok how was that, the next chapter is the wedding, I hope you are still reading sorry for delay in updates work and life has been busy, but bare with me, and thanks to my loyal readers for staying with me...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N, Hello to my loyal readers and reviews I write this for you, and welcome to all new readers your reviews means a lot, and I will happy write if you are happy to RnR, so let's go I hope you like the next part...kind of goes back and forth from one apartment to the other so I hope you can follow it Ok.**

"Mac it is almost midnight you must go to bed and sleep you have a very busy day tomorrow" Grace smiled as she stepped into the kitchen wrapping her robe tightly around her body as she did so, Mac was sat at the table a coffee in one hand and a pen in the other his eyes fixated on a blank piece of paper that was sat in front of him, he lifted his gaze to look at his mom, "I don't know what to say in my speech" he said, his eyes almost pleading for help.

"My dear son listen to your heart and you will find the words that you want" came the reply, walking towards her son Grace placed one arm gently around his shoulder to pull him close, "I'm turning in for the night, please don't stay up to late" she said placing a small kiss on the side of his head, "I won't mom don't worry" Mac replied as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I love you mom thanks for everything" he smiled, "I love you my boy" Grace replied, giving her son one last hug she let go of his body and walked out of the kitchen.

Mac sighed as he looked back down at the blank piece of paper, "It is so hard to find the words" he thought as he sipped his coffee that had now gone cold, he scrunched up his face as it hit the back of his throat, "Yuk" he said looking into the mug, standing up he poured what was left down the sink and decided it was time for bed, grabbing his cell he switched of the lights and checked all windows and doors before heading towards the master bed room.

Stepping into the room he smiled as he looked around the nicely furnished area, it was full of Stella, even though she was not physically there at that moment in time he could feel and smell her which made him feel rather warm inside, pulling back the plush duvet he climbed into the side that was Stella's laying his head down on the soft pillow he inhaled her scent, the big bed was a lonely place for him as it was the first time in months that he would be sleeping alone, he wondered what Stella was doing and was she missing him as much as he was missing her, picking up his cell he looked at the screen and debated wither to phone her, deciding that she will most likely be asleep he rolled onto his front placed both arms under the pillow and closed his eyes.

Over on the other side of the city Stella was giving every detail the once over in case she missed something, Lindsay smiled when she saw her friend sat on the couch with her wedding organiser in hand, "Stella you have everything sorted now will you please relax" she smiled as she took the white folder from Stella's grasp and placing it on the coffee table, "I know I just want it to be prefect that's all" Stella replied as she looked at her friend.

"Trust me it will and besides I'm your maid of honour and if anything was to go wrong it will be my job to sort it" Lindsay replied, leaning back against the soft sofa Stella placed her hands on her bump and smiled, "I can't believe that we will be a family this time tomorrow night, and all that will be left is for this little one to arrive" she said with a smile.

"Well even more reason for you to get some sleep as once that little one arrives you can wave good bye to sleep" Lindsay said with a small chuckle, "Oh thanks for that" Stella said as she stood up from the couch with a little help from Lindsay, rubbing her lower back she leaned back to stretch, "You Ok" Lindsay asked with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yes I'm Ok don't worry just sore from sitting around" came the reply, "Ok well I'm off to bed I will see you in the morning and please don't stay up late, if you need me shout Ok"

"Ok I will" Stella replied with a smile, she watched her friend turn on her heel and walk towards the back bedroom, the one that Stella was staying in was at the front it was the closest to the loo and since Stella had to pee every hour she was thankful it was close at hand, "Well little one bed time for us" Stella said as she patted her bump, wobbling towards the guest room she opened and closed the door before smiling.

Her new white crisp wedding dress was hanging up behind the door, her shoes that had a small heel sat on the floor next to the dresser, Stella eyed her dress up and down lovingly, "Only a few hours to go" she said with a smile, stepping towards the bed she sat on the edge and slowly moved her way to the middle, groaning a little as she did, it took a while to get comfortable, "That's better" Stella said as she placed two pillows under her legs and back for extra comfort, "Shall we see if daddy is awake" she said rubbing her bump, pressing speed dial she was immediately connected to Mac's number, it rang twice before Mac answered.

"Hello gorgeous" he answered in a sleepy but sexy tone that made Stella smile.

"Hi handsome I miss you" Stella said, "Did I wake you" she asked as she glanced at the time.

"I miss you baby, and no I was awake just thinking about tomorrow" Mac replied

""This bed is so big without you" Mac whined as he looked over to the empty space, "It's only for one night and I will be back in your arms" Stella replied.

"I can't wait god I miss your body next to mines" Mac sighed.

"Someone feeling a little frisky are we" Stella asked

"Just a little but I wail wait till I have you in my arms and it will be all worth it" Mac replied making Stella laugh.

Mac could hear Stella yawn from the other end of the line, "Baby I'm going to let you go and get some sleep" Mac said, "Ok I think I need it" Stella replied, "Love you" she said, "and you Mrs Taylor" Mac replied, both hanging up they placed their phones down.

Mac lay on his back for a few moments before sleep took over his body as he drifted off to dream land, his wife to be found it harder to get settle, feeling small twinges across her tummy Stella hoped that it was pre wedding nerves and not signs of labour as she wanted to be married before the baby made its way into the world.

"It can't be time to get up yet" Stella groaned as her alarm went off, she had only just nodded off and it was now time to get up, well that is what it felt like to Stella, reaching over to her ringing alarm she switched it off just as she heard a small knock on the door, "Auntie Stella its princess time" Lucy yelled excitedly from the other side prompting Stella to smile "Lu keep the yelling down you will wake the neighbours" Lindsay said as she looked down at her young daughter, "Sorry mommy I just excited" replied the little voice, "I know you are sweetie" Lindsay smiled as she rubbed Lucy's head.

"Come in" Stella called as she sat up in bed, watching the door open she smiled at the two figures as they stepped through the door way, Lindsay was carrying a small tray of toast and orange juice with some fresh fruit on the side.

"For the bride to be" Lindsay smiled as she placed the tray on Stella's lap, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do all this" Stella smiled, "Me made the toast" Lucy said proudly as she pointed a finger to her chest emphasising the word me, she climbed onto to the bed and sat beside Stella watching her intently, "You are a clever girl thank you Luce" Stella smiled as she ran her free hand over Lucy's cheek.

"Ok Luce you stay here and I will run aunt Stella a bath so she can get nice and clean for marrying her prince" Lindsay smiled as she stood up, chewing her toast fast and swallowing Stella was quick to answer, "Lindsay honestly I can manage you go and sort your family out" she said.

"Stella just relax and let me and Lucy take care of you, I would say Danny too but he has no clue about women and pampering sessions" she smiled, "Yes daddy not good" Lucy replied with a look she had clearly inherited form her mother, "Well if you insist" Stella replied sipping her juice.

Lindsay left the room and headed to the bathroom meeting her husband in the hallway, "If you need to pee do it now as Stella is having a bath" she smiled, "What, Ok" Danny replied as he yawned, "Where is Luce" he asked leaning in for a kiss" "With Stella now go pee" Lindsay smiled as she patted his bum, "Yes mom" Danny mocked as he walked into the bathroom.

40 minutes later Stella was laying in her very own bubble bath haven, the bath was the correct temperature and the scented bubbles made her skin feel son soft, "If I was not getting married today I would just stay here" she thought, "I wonder what daddy is up to" she said looking at her bump, she smiled at the little kicks from inside her.

...

"So prince charming is awake" Grace smiled as Mac entered the kitchen his hair was all over the place, he let out a small yawn before greeting his mom, "The smell of that fresh coffee woke me up" he said pointing to the freshly made cup in his moms hand, "Well here you go" she smiled handing him the hot liquid, taking a sip Mac sighed, "Bliss" as he took a seat at the table.

"Where is Ron and Maggie" he asked looking around the room, "Oh they had to nip out they will be back soon" his mom replied with a smile.

They sat at the table and chatted for about a hour before Grace excused herself, "I must go and get myself ready for my hair appointment" she said standing up from the table, placing both empty cups in the sink she waved good bye to Mac before leaving the apartment.

She met Ron and Maggie in the hallway, "Is he up" Ron asked, "Yes and he has no idea" Grace smiled, she passed the couple and stepped into the lift, Mac was reading the paper when he heard the front door open, "Hi Mac" he heard Ron say from the door way, Mac looked up, his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him.

"Hi there" he said as he greeted Gracie and her little brother Mason, "Uncle Mac" Gracie smiled as she ran towards him, wrapping her small arms around his neck, "Mommy says I be a princess today" she asked looking at his face, "Yes you are a princess today, and my you have grown" Mac said as he studied the little dark headed girl, "and look at you Mason you are a big boy" Mac said as he lifted the small boy from his mommy's arms, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, he smiled back at Ron "Why didn't you tell me they were coming" Mac asked, "We wanted to surprise you and it was Stella's idea" Maggie replied with a smile. "You ready to get ready" Ron asked his friend, "Yes" Mac replied.

"I will get these two bathed while you do what you need to do" Maggie said as she lifted Mason from Mac's arms and ushered Gracie out of the room, Ron smiled at Mac and patted his shoulder, "I'm so happy for you" he smiled, "Thanks mate" Mac replied, he stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards his own room where he was going to get showered shaved and ready for his big day.

...

Stella climbed out of the bath wrapped a large fluffy towel around her body and dried her hair, she stepped into the hallway and towards the guest room where Lindsay and Jess where waiting, "Take a seat and we will get you all ready" Jess smiled, sitting on the leather chair Stella smiled, Lindsay got to work on her hair curling and drying it before loosely tying it up leaving a few strands to frame her delicate face.

"What colour" Jess asked as she held up various colours of nail varnish, "Silver please" Stella smiled, Jess nodded then got to work giving Stella a pedicure and massaging her feet, feeling relaxed Stella closed her eyes, "Don't fall asleep on us we can't carry you to that alter" Lindsay smiled as she got to work on Stella's make up, she opted for light colours as Stella's skin was sun kissed she didn't need to wear heavy and dark makeup.

A hour later Lindsay and Jess stood up and stepped back from Stella, "There you go" Lindsay smiled as she admired her friend, looking in the mirror Stella smiled, "Wow you have both done a excellent job thank you" Stella cried as she stood up to hug her friends, feeling a small twinge she rubbed her lower tummy, "You Ok" Jess asked worried.

"Yes it nothing I will be fine, now will you two go and get ready" Stella ordered as she looked at her friends, sitting on the bed next to Lucy they happily chatted away as Jess and Lindsay done their own hair and makeup, Danny had earlier made an excuse to go and see Don as his home turned into a grooming parlour.

"Right dress time" Lindsay smiled as she unzipped the bags, she slipped into her lilac silk dress with spaghetti straps that hung just below the knee, Jess did the same slipping into the silver kitten heels they turned to Stella, "You both look gorgeous" she smiled proudly, "Now it's your turn" Jess smiled.

"Yes" Stella cheered as she clapped her hands, standing up she let Lindsay and Jess pull the long white wedding dress over her head, it had a detailed bodice with thing straps, it hung loosely over her bump and cascaded down to the floor, the back had little pears sewn onto it along with little bow's, once the tiara was in place along with the veil Stella turned to look in the full length mirror, she almost cried tears of happiness when she saw her reflection.

"You look pretty" Lucy smiled as she looked up at Stella, "so do you" Stella replied as she looked down at Lucy who was wearing a mini dress to hers, Don and Danny eventually turned up dresses in tuxedos, much to the delight of Lindsay and Jess, both men admired their partners and complimented them on how stunning they looked, and how cute Lucy was.

Stepping out of the bedroom Stella smiled, "Ready" she said, Don and Danny cast their eyes over Stella and almost cried, "You look amazing Mac is one lucky Mac" Danny smiled as he gave Stella a hug, "Thank you and thanks to you all for everything you are my family and I love you all so much" Stella said as she felt the tears fall.

"Hey no tears I will have to re do your makeup" Lindsay smiled, "Ok" Stella replied with a smile.

"It's time" Don said as he glanced at his watch, Stella felt her tummy twist in knots as she left the house to become Mrs Stella Taylor.

Outside the apartment sat a beautiful horse and carriage that would take Stella to the church, as all five adults and Lucy climbed inside they began to move slowly through the streets of New York Stella smiled as got adoring looks from passer bys.

...

"My handsome boy" Grace smiled as Mac stepped into the living room wearing his tuxedo, a small lilac rose that matched the bridesmaids dresses sat on the top right hand side of his jacket, "Lady's you both look lovely" he smiled kissing his mom and Maggie both on the cheek, he shook Ron's hand, gathering the children they left the house and climbed into the back of the limo that would take them all to the small church on the side of central park, Mac was greeted by the vicar as he walked towards the steps at the front entrance, he greeted some of his old army friends and some of the extended staff that worked at the lab.

"Your bride to be is on her way" smiled the vicar as he ushered Mac in to the small building, taking his position at the end of the alter beside Ron, Mac smiled at his mom who was sat behind him.

Outside Stella stood beside her bridesmaids and flower girls for photos, Danny and Don entered the church and took their seats at the front, hoping from one foot to the other Mac felt nervous and excited he couldn't wait to see his Stella, standing at the entrance Stella took a deep breath, hearing the music start she slowly made her way down the aisle behind Lindsay Jess and Lucy, as Mac heard the music play it took all his will power not to turn around, instead Ron did he smiled at looked at Mac, "She is stunning" he whispered in Mac's ear, Mac felt his heart leap...

**Ok I'm going to end it there and post the wedding in the next part as it will be far too long as one chapter and if you are all like me I hate reading long chapters as I loos my way, so I should have the next part up soon, please leave your comments good and bad welcomed...thanks fans xx**


	19. Chapter 19

"You ready" Sid asked with a warm smile as took Stella's small hand in his giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze, "Yes" she replied her eyes beamed with happiness and excitement as she linked her arm with Sid's, hearing the soft music echo around the small church Stella slowly took her fist steps down the aisle, keeping in step with Sid she kept her head high and glanced around the church, making eye contact with close friends and family of her and Mac who had been invited to share their special day.

As she neared the front she smiled brightly as she made eye contact with Danny Sheldon Don and Adam who where all dressed smartly in their suits, glancing to her right she saw Grace who was wearing a lime green dress and matching hat, she smiled as her future mother in law wiped away a few tears, Stella felt her own tears threaten to fall as she caught sight of Mac who was standing nervously at the end of the alter, taking her final steps she was now standing next to Mac who had turned to face his fiancé.

Stella smiled shyly as Mac absorbed her beauty as she stood before him, "You look beautiful" he whispered, "You look so handsome" Stella replied in a small voice, they exchanged loving glances before turning to face the vicar who would conduct the wedding ceremony.

"Who gives this lady to wed this man" he asked as he stood in front of the couple, "I do" Sid replied proudly, he let go of Stella's arm and took his seat next to the rest of the team who were watching with pride.

Turning to face Lindsay Stella smiled and handed her small but beautiful delicate bouquet of flowers to her chief brides made, "Thank you" Stella smiled as Lindsay accepted the flowers, turning back to face the vicar she smiled at Mac as the vicar began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are here gathered today to witness the marriage of Mr Mac Boyd Taylor to Miss Stella Bonasera, if anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not get married, speak up now or forever hold your piece" Mac and Stella glanced at each other as the room fell silent, much to their relief and their families, no one had objected to the forth coming nuptials.

"Both Mac and Stella have written their own vows with words that define the love they have for each other, so Mac if you would like to take your vows" The vicar said with a small smile.

Mac turned to face Stella taking both her soft delicate hands in his, looking deep into her eyes he began to speak.

"Stella from the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you, they way you light up a room when you enter, your grace beauty and elegance captures the heart of everyone who meets you, your love and warmth has given me the strength to keep fighting these past few months, you are my heavenly angel my soul mate and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, from this day forward my heart and soul belongs to you I will love you until I breath my last breath, I love you Stella and our baby"

Mac smiled as a few tears fell from his dark blue eyes down his cheeks.

Stella felt her own tears fall a she listened to Mac declare his love, gazing at his face she could feel his hands tremble, giving them a gentle squeeze she smiled at his loving face.

"Stella if you would like to take your vows" said the vicar as he watched the deeply in love couple stand before him, taking a shaky breath Stella started to speak.

"Mac I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, I feel alive when you are with me. I knew from the moment I received your first letter that I had found my eternal love, you have brought me nothing but happiness since we met and I treasure every moment we spend together I never want to lose you, from this day my heart belongs to you, I will love you always and our baby will makes us fall more in love as we will be a family, you are mine for ever and I'm yours Mac I love you"

Stella couldn't hold back the tears as she pledged her vow to Mac, reaching under the soft veil Mac wiped away a tear with his thumb, "I love you" he whispered.

"Could we have the rings please" asked the vicar as he looked over at Ron, pulling out a small cream silk pouch he placed two matching gold wedding bands in the vicars open palm, passing Stella's smaller ring to Mac he held the other one in his hand.

Mac placed the ring on Stella's small perfect finger, "With this ring I vow to honour love and cherish you for better or worse till death do us part" he smiled at the sparkling ring.

It was Stella's turn next taking the delicate slightly bigger band she slipped it on to Mac's strong finger repeating the words he had just said, once the ring was in place they held hands and turned to face the vicar.

He smiled down at the couple, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the vicar declared.

Mac turned to his new bride, lifted her vale to revel her perfect face, pulling her close he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, words of "Woo, yes, congratulations" echoed around the church as their families and friends applauded.

Mac smiled against Stella lips, "I love you Mrs Taylor" "I love you Mrs Taylor" came the soft reply.

"Ok if I can have Mac Stella the best man and Chief brides made follow me please we will get the register singed"

Walking towards a small room at the back of the church Mac and Stella sat behind the small desk as Ron and Lindsay stood behind them, Mac was first to sing followed by Stella, "How does it feel to singe Taylor" Mac asked as he looked at Stella's newly written name.

"Well I have been practising for a few weeks as I wanted to get it just perfect" she smiled with a glint in her eye, "You are amazing" Mac replied kissing her soft lips, Ron and Lindsay singed next as the witness's, "Ok we are going to have a few pictures in hear them we will do the rest outside" smiled the photographer as he entered the small room.

He snapped the happy couple on their own and a few with Lindsay and Ron, "Ok that's you don" he smiled after about 6 snaps.

"You ready" Mac asked as he helped Stella stand, "Yes" Stella smiled as he grasped his hand, they slowly walked back out to the alter smiling at their guests, Mac embraced his mum with a warm hug, "That was beautiful" she smiled threw tears "You look amazing, welcome to the family" Grace smiled as she hugged Stella, "Thank you for having me" Stella replied.

As the wedding march started Mac and Stella walked back up the isle as husband and wife, as the large wooden doors opened, the bright summer sun filtered into the building, basking them in a warm glow, once outside they posed for more pictures some of the happy couple and their wedding party and guests.

A vintage Rolls Royce and a wedding coach pulled up alongside the church that would take Mac Stella and their guests to the reception venue it was located in a very lavish suit in the Plaza Hotel just off fifth Av, Mac had arranged the reception and he had planned a special surprise for Stella that she would receive later that night.

"Ok can you tell me where we are having the reception" Stella asked with a smile as the luxury car drove through the busy streets of New York.

"Wait and see" Mac smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Ok" Stella replied with a smile, she glance down at her new sparkling wedding ring and smiled, "We are married" she said looking back up at Mac, "I know it's wonderful" he replied.

As the car slowed down and came to a halt Stella glanced out the window and gasped, "Mac it's the plaza" she said in a surprised but happy voice.

"Yes my darling wife this is where we are having our reception" Mac replied.

Just then the car door opened as a well dressed man who worked for the lavish hotel greeted them.

"Mr and Mrs Taylor welcome to your wedding reception, My name is Anton and I will be your host for the evening along with 20 other members of staff" he smiled holding his hand out he helped Stella climbed out of the car, Mac wrapped his arms around Stella as they stood in front of the building, the rest of the guests had arrived and stood amazed at the location for this wonderful event.

"If you would like to follow me I will show you inside" smiled Anton, walking into the room that would host the function Stella gasped, it was beautifully decorated with red and white roses, the top table was situated in the centre of the room with 10 smaller round tables situated around the room.

"Can I offer you some champagne" smiled a young waitress as she carried a silver tray that housed crystal glasses filled with bubbly and one that had fresh orange for Stella , Mac took a glass of champagne and Stella's glass and thanked the young lady as he did so, she moved away offering the other guests a drink which the happily accepted, "Thank you" they smiled gratefully.

"Ok if you can all take your seats we will serve dinner" smiled the maitre D, Mac Stella Grace Ron and Lindsay all took their seat at the top table as the other guests took their seats.

Dinner was soon served, the starter was homemade Leek and Potato Soup with a warm crust roll, and soon everyone tucked in and happily ate complementing how nice the starter was.

It was the main course next fresh pan fried chicken served with fresh potatoes and vegetables which was accompanied with a house sauce, "This food is amazing" Stella smiled in between bites, the main course was washed down with more fine champagne, next the sweet arrived which was a choice of Chocolate Torte with fresh strawberries, Traditional New York Cheesecake, or Mixed fruit meringue.

Stella opted for the torte as Mac decided on the Cheese cake, both indulging in the mouth watering sweet as the glanced at their family and closest friends who seemed to also be enjoying the sweet delights.

After the meal was served it was time for the speeches, Mac stood up with his glass in hand.

"My wife and I" he said as a loud wolf whistle echoed around the room, Lindsay glanced at Danny knowing he was the culprit, "My wife and I would like to thank you all for being here to help us celebrate our special day, we hope that you have a great evening and drink lots" Mac smiled as he raised his glass, "Here here" Don replied as the rest of the guests joined in.

Ron stood up after Mac, Mac lowered his head as he looked at his best friend he was unsure of what he would say.

"Well what can I say about Mac Taylor we met as young recruits when we first singed up and the rest is history, Mac is the greatest friend I have ever had, he has been there for every happy and sad moment in my life and I hope I can be there for his. I never thought I would see the day he would settle down get married and have a baby, but mate I'm so glad you did as Stella is a cracker you are both made for each other" he looked at Mac and patted his back, "You did good bud" he smiled

"To Mac and Stella" Ron toasted as he raised his glass, "To Mac and Stella" everyone cheered.

Breaking away from tradition Mac and Stella decided not to have a wedding cake instead each guest had a small cupcake that they could take away.

Anton the host for the evening arrived back in the hall, "I trust you all had a good meal, If I could ask you all to make your way to the bar area we will rearrange the room ready for the band and disco" he smiled.

As Mac Stella and the guests departed the small room Stella felt a familiar twinge in her tummy, it was more painful this time, lucky Mac was oblivious which made Stella happy otherwise he would have her rushed to the hospital when all she wanted to do was enjoy her wedding day and night, "Juts a little while longer" she whispered patting her tummy.

Once everyone was seated in the bar area on the soft leather sofa's a pianist entertained the wedding party with some golden classics, the drinks flowed and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. It was a little over an hour when the guests were allowed back into the main hall.

The band was set up and ready to play Mac and Stella's first song as husband and wife, "Could we have Mac and Stella on the dance floor" the lead singer announced.

Taking Stella by the hand Mac led her to the centre of the wooden dance floor, pulling Stella close to his body he played one of her hands over his heart as the other held her waist, Stella had her other arm wrapped around Mac's back.

The soft tones of the band echoed around the room as they sang Wonderful tonight a song that they had both choose, Mac and Stella moved slowly together in time to the soft velvety music.

Ron and Lindsay soon joined them for the rest of the song and soon swapped to dance with their respective husband and wife.

"Can I have this dance" Sid asked as he held his hand out to Grace, "Well you most certainly can" she replied with a smile, as they took to the floor another slow song started and soon most of all the guests where dancing away, Ron and Maggie Don and Jess Sheldon and his guest and Adam and his guest all swayed to the music.

"I think everyone is having a good time" Stella said as she glanced over her shoulder and casting her eyes over her many friends.

"I think so too" Mac replied as he hugged Stella close to his body careful not to press into her tummy.

"Do you think that he or she knows that mommy and daddy are married now" Stella asked with a smile.

"I'm sure they do, all we need is this little one to join us" Mac replied as he rubbed Stella's bump, "How have you been feeling today" Mac asked.

"Feeling good" Stella replied with a fake smile as she felt more little twinges.

Once the first to slow dances had ended their party got under way as the band belted out party dance songs much to everyone's delight.

"I'm going to mingle" Stella smiled kissing Mac's lips as she walked towards her friends. Mac made his way to the dance floor and to join some of his friends who where dancing away.

"Congratulations" Don smiled to Stella as he offered a warm hug.

"Thanks and I hope you are having fun" she asked Jess giving her a hug.

"It has been amazing Stella you look stunning and the whole ceremony was wonderful" replied Jess with a huge smile.

Stella hugged and greeted her other friends in the same way thanking them for sharing her big day, "Auntie Stella" Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Stella's legs; sitting on one of the plush seats Stella lifted Lucy into her lap.

"Have you had fun" Stella asked with a smiled as she rubbed Lucy's cheek, "Yes you look so pretty, and Uncle Mac is handsome" Lucy smiled.

"Uncle Mac" Stella asked with wide surprised eyes.

"Yes Uncle Mac" Lucy nodded with a smile.

"Can you go and tell Uncle Mac that" Stella asked as she lowered the little girl to the floor.

"Ok" Lucy nodded, she ran off towards the dance floor her cream flower girls dress flowing behind her as she did so, stopping in front of Mac who was kneeling down at her level Stella watched as she whispered in his hear and a huge smile graced his face, Lifting Lucy Mac hugged her small body and kissed her chubby cheek.

"What's going on there" Lindsay asked as she and Danny sat next to Stella, "Lucy is saying hello to uncle Mac" Stella replied with a smile, both Danny and Lindsay looked at each other then back to Mac who was now dancing with Lucy.

"Well this baby thinks that my kidney is a toy as a need to wee again" Stella grumbled as she slowly stood up and waddled towards the lady's toilets.

"You need some help" Lindsay asked as she watched her friend walk past.

"No I will be Ok" Stella replied with a smile as she walked towards the end of the hall and into the lobby.

"Is Stella Ok" Mac asked as he approached the table with Lucy in his arms, "Yes she is just off to the loo" Lindsay replied as she lifted her daughter, "Mommy dance" Lucy smiled as she pointed to the dance floor.

"Lets go" Lindsay smiled leaving Mac and Danny to talk.

Ten minutes had passed as Mac glanced at his watch, Danny was at the bar and Lindsay was still dancing with Lucy, standing up Mac glanced towards the ladies toilets wondering where Stella was, walking towards Lindsay he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lindsay can you go check on Stella she has been a while in the toilet" Mac asked with a worried look upon his face.

"Yes sure" Lindsay replied as she handed Lucy to Danny who was now at their side, walking towards the toilets Lindsay pushed open the large wooden door and stepped inside the cool room, "Stella" she gasped when she was the sight in front of her.

**Ok what did Lindsay see is Stella Ok, was that chapter Ok for you and not to cheesy, let me know what you think, I will update soon...thanks ..**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, Next chapter I hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

"Lindsay I need help" Stella panted, she was crouched over the sink one hand grasping the cold basin as the other rubbed her tummy.

"Ok deep breaths how long have you been having contractions" Lindsay quickly asked as she stepped towards Stella placing a comforting hand on her lower back.

"Since last night but now they are so close and my waters have broke, I'm scared Lindsay can you get Mac for me" Stella cried as another pain crippled her body.

"I will be right back" Lindsay said as she ran towards the bathroom door her brides made dress flowing around her body as she did so stepping into the function suit she bye passed the other wedding guests in search of Mac, spotting Danny and Lucy sitting at the table she made a bee line for them.

"Danny where is Mac" she asked quickly scanning her eyes across the busy room.

"He is over there with his mom, is Stella Ok" Danny replied as he pointed across the room to where Mac was standing.

"No she is in labour can you get Mac and come to the ladies, and get someone to phone for EMS" Lindsay said as she headed back to the toilet.

In the blink of an eye Danny was pushing his way across the dance floor and was at Mac's side in an instant, "Mac, Stella is in labour she need you" Danny announced.

Mac found his legs running towards the toilets, his mother hot on his heels, pushing the door open he found Stella sitting on the floor , "Mac I'm scared" she cried as she saw her husband, reaching a hand out Stella reached for Mac.

"It's Ok I'm here now, EMS is on the way" Mac soothed as he rubbed Stella's back whilst kissing her forehead.

"Stella you need to breath like you did in your classes, inhale and exhale" Grace instructed her daughter in law.

"I can't it hurts too much" Stella cried.

"I know it does just try and breath" Lindsay added as she held her friends hand gently rubbing her thumb across her soft knuckles as she did so.

"Lindsay EMS is here" Danny said as he gently opened the large wooden door.

"I will go and meet them" Lindsay said as she stood up and walked towards the door, "How is Stella" Danny asked as he and some of the other guests had gathered around the door way.

"In pain and need to get to the hospital" Lindsay replied as she caught sight of the two paramedics who where now in the room, each carrying a medical pack the scanned the area looking for someone to give them direction.

"She is in here" Lindsay yelled as she pointed towards the toilet.

"What can you tell us" one of the men asked as he stepped towards Lindsay.

"Stella Bonasera 38 weeks pregnant has been having pains since last night" Lindsay explained as the three of them stepped into the cool room.

"Hi Stella I'm Mark can you tell me where it hurts" he asked in a calming and soothing voice as he knelt next to Stella.

"All over please I don't want my baby to be born in a toilet" Stella replied with pain in her voice.

"Ok just stay calm my colleague will go and get the gurney and then we will get you off to hospital, now how long have you been having contractions" Mark asked.

"Since last night" Stella replied as she looked at Mac, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted this to be perfect please do not be mad" she sobbed as she looked into his green comforting eyes.

"Hey I'm not mad I just wish you had told me, instead of suffering all this time" Mac replied as he pulled her body close to his.

"Ok Stella how far apart are they" Mark asked as he tried to keep Stella's focus on him so he could get all the information.

"Every three minutes" Lindsay replied as she looked at her watch.

"Stella I need you to relax so that I can examine you Ok" Mark said as he slipped his surgical gloves on, trying her best to relax Stella gripped Mac's hand as Mark carried out his examination.

"Ok you are 5 cm dilated we need to get you to the hospital, can you stand up for me so I can get you on the gurney" Mark asked.

"I think so" Stella replied as she attempted to stand with Mac's help.

Climbing onto the gurney she lay down and pulled the cover over her beautiful wedding dress that she was still wearing.

"Mac don't leave me" Stella pleaded as she held out her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Ok I love you" Mac replied as he held her hand tightly in his.

They stepped out of the toilet and into the function suite; Mac glanced at the wedding guests who had all gathered around.

"Mac is Stella Ok" Ron asked as he approached his friend.

"Ron I will call you just make sure everyone had a good time" Mac said as he rushed after Stella, catching up as she was loaded into the back of the EMS truck.

"Mom follow us to the hospital" Mac said as he looked at Grace.

"I will take you I have not been drinking" Lindsay quickly said.

"Thanks Lindsay" Mac smiled as he turned towards the truck.

Joining Stella in the back, Mac sat on the small seat and held Stella's hand, Mark climbed in and closed the doors sitting down next to Mac he kept a visual on Stella as her contractions became more frequent. Soon they were rushing through the busy New York streets towards the hospital.

"Mac, ugh it hurts" Stella moaned as she gripped tightly on his hand, "I know honey I know, we will be there soon" Mac replied with a calming and soothing voice.

Pulling up outside the hospital Mac watched as Stella was rushed inside towards the maternity unit, he listened as Mark gave Stella's vitals to the doctor, he watched as Stella was placed onto a hospital bed.

"Hi Stella I'm Doctor Smith I will be here to help deliver your baby, this is Lauren your midwife who will be assisting me" smiled the doctor as he tried to reassure Stella and keep her calm.

"You must be daddy" he smiled reaching his hand out to Mac.

Reaching his hand over Mac shook the doctors hand and smiled "Yes Mac, can you give her anything for the pain" he asked looking down at Stella, her soft features where anguished in pain as another contraction weaved its way across her tummy.

"We will do all we can but we need to get her changed into this gown" replied the doctor as he held the cream gown in his hand.

"I will get her ready could you give us a moment" Mac said as he took the gown from the doctor.

"Ok we will give you a few moments" said the doctor as he left the small room.

"Mac" Stella cried as her body shook with the intense pain.

"I'm here, the doctor will give you pain relief soon, but we need to get you changed first can you do that" Mac asked.

"Yes" Stella nodded.

"Good girl" Mac smiled as he kissed her head, helping Stella sit up he unzipped her wedding dress gently pulling it off her shoulders.

"We need to put this somewhere safe" Mac smiled as he folded the dress and placed it under the hospital bed.

"It has been a wonderful day" Stella smiled as Mac slipped the white cotton hospital gown over her semi naked body.

"Right Stella let's get you on the monitor" said the doctor as he stepped back into the room, Stella and Mac as the doctor placed the IV tube into Stella's hand and a belt across her tummy to monitor the baby.

"It looks like you are progressing nicely, and the baby is doing well" smiled the doctor

"Can I have some pain relief" she asked with a half hearted smile

"Yes that can be arranged" replied the doctor; he left the room leaving Mac and Stella alone.

"I wonder what we are having" Stella asked as she looked over at Mac.

"As long as he or she is healthy then I will be happy" Mac smiled as he rubbed Stella's bump.

The doctor returned a few moments later much to Stella's happiness.

"Right I will get you started on this pain relief" smiled the doctor as he administered the drugs.

Stella relaxed as she felt the drugs kick in and the pain eased a little laying her head back against the soft pillow she looked at Mac.

"Are you Ok" she asked looking at his weary face, he rubbed the palms of his hands across the rough skin of his cheeks. "I'm good I just feel helpless seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything" he replied.

"You are here and besides you will be able to do a lot more when this little one makes tits grand appearance" Stella smiled as she rubbed her bump, closing her eyes she held Mac's hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Is your mom here yet" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I don't know I will go and check will you be Ok for a few minutes" Mac asked as he looked at Stella.

"Yes we will be fine I can't exactly go very far" Stella replied with a small smile.

Mac leaned down towards her face placing a small kiss on her soft tender lips, "I love you" he whispered.

"Hmm love you" Stella replied as she returned the kiss, breaking apart they shared a loving warm smile letting go of Stella's hand Mac walked towards the door and into the brightly light hospital corridor.

"Mac there you are we have been searching all over" Grace said as she finally found her son, taking Mac into her small arms she kissed his cheek.

"How is Stella" Grace asked as she affectionately rubbed Mac's cheek.

"Sore and tired but she is hanging in there, hopefully it will not be long" Mac smiled, "Hi Lindsay thanks for bringing my mom" Mac smiled as he pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"It's quiet Ok, I stopped by your house to fetch Stella and the baby's bags" Lindsay smiled as she held up a small holdall and a baby trunki.

"Thanks Lindsay, in all the commotion I had forgot about the bags I'm glad you remembered" Mac smiled gratefully as he took both bags into his hands and setting them next to Stella's door.

"I have been here before and I have the car seat waiting with the blankets" Lindsay replied.

"Thanks you are a star, I must get back to Stella would you be Ok to stick around" Mac asked as he looked between his mom and Lindsay.

"There is no were else I would rather be" smiled Grace.

"Thanks Mom" Mac replied, he glanced at Lindsay; "I know you have Lucy and Danny to go home to" Mac smiled.

"It's Ok Lucy has her daddy uncles and auntie at home she will be fine and so will Danny, I will just call to let him know I will be here late" Lindsay replied.

"Thanks that's great I best go I will keep you up to date" Mac said as he stepped into the room, placing the bags on the chair he looked at Stella.

"Mom and Lindsay are outside they send their love and will be staying a while" he smiled.

"That's nice I'm glad they are here did Lindsay bring the bags" Stella asked as she glanced at the chair.

"Yes and the car seat I completely forgot about them" Mac admitted.

"Hey It's Ok you have been busy keeping me company and besides they are here now that's all that matters" Stella replied.

Feeling the pain relief wear off Stella cried out in pain, "I'm here" Mac soothed as he held Stella's hand.

"Stella I'm going to examine you" said the doctor as he stepped into the room and stood by the machine that was monitoring Stella and the baby's heartbeat, a worried look donned his face as he read the results.

"What, what is it" Stella asked with fear in her voice, she gripped Mac's hand as she waited for the doctor to reply.

"They baby's heart beat had dropped way too low we need to deliver now" came the reply.

"But what if I'm not ready" asked Stella as the doctor moved to examine her.

"If you are not dilated enough you will need to have a section we can't wait the baby is in distress" replied the doctor.

Stella winced in pain as she felt the doctor examine her cervix she hoped and prayed that she was ready to have a natural birth.

"Good news you are 10cm dilated, we must get you to the delivery room now so you can push we don't have time to waste" said the doctor.

Stella felt the tears all down her cheeks as she looked at Mac."Our baby" she sobbed as the gurney was wheeled out of the small room and along the corridor Mac saw his mom and Lindsay watch what was going on, they didn't speak instead they let Mac be with Stella at her time in need.

"Ok Stella you need to start pushing when you feel the contractions Ok" said the doctor as he got ready to deliver the baby.

"Yes" Stella panted; she held Mac's hand and started to push their baby into the world.

"That's it well done you are doing great" encouraged the doctor.

""Keep going sweetheart you are doing great" Mac whispered as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I can see the head keep going just a few more pushes" said the doctor.

"I can't push no more it hurts" Stella cried.

"Yes you can you are the strongest person I know you can do this I know you can" Mac said as he held her close, "Just one more push and our baby will be here" Mac smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes" Stella replied with a slight nod.

"That's my girl" Mac smiled proudly.

Using all her left over energy and fight Stella started to push one last time.

"The head is out, that's it Stella you are doing great" said the doctor, once the baby was out the doctor looked up at Mac and Stella, "You have a baby girl" he said before looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"Why is she not making any sound is she Ok" Stella asked as she tried to sit up, but the pain in her body caused her to lie back down.

"She was in some distress and needs some help to breath" explained the doctor as he whisked they baby away into a small crib and holding a small air mask above her tiny face.

"Mac our girl" Stella cried as they watched the doctors try to help her breath.

He lifeless tiny body laid in the small crib her small face resembled that of her mommy and daddy's.

"Please let her be Ok please" Stella cried as she held on to Mac, he wrapped his arms around Stella holding her close,

"Come on breath" urged the doctor as he tried in vain to help the baby, he feared the worst as she was still un responsive.

Suddenly a piercing scream echoed around the room, "She is Ok she is breathing" the doctor smiled with a huge relief.

"Our little fighter" Mac cried as he kissed Stella, they held each other listening to the sound of their daughters cry's.

"Can we see her" Stella asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes of course you can, let's go and meet mommy and daddy" smiled the nurse as she wrapped the small bundle in a white fluffy blanket with just her face showing, carrying her across the room she placed the baby in Stella's waiting arms.

"Hello there my angel" Stella cried as she placed the baby against her chest, her newborn skin resting against hers.

"Our little girl Mac" Stella smiled as she looked at Mac "I can't believe we nearly lost her" Stella sobbed

"I know but she is here now with us and is a fighter and , and she is perfect like her mommy I love you both so much thank you for being in my life" Mac replied as he placed a kiss on the baby's head and one on Stella's lips.

"Would you like a hold daddy" Stella grinned as she moved the baby towards Mac waiting loving arms, taking the baby he smiled with pure love as he held his daughter.

"Hi I'm your daddy, you are so precious to me just like your mommy I love you little girl" Mac cooed as he kissed her soft skin.

"Stella we are going to move you back to the maternity ward and we will clean the baby up get her dressed and bring her to you once you are settled Ok" smiled the nurse as she lifted the baby from Mac.

"Ok, but don't be long" Stella replied as she watched the nurse leave with her baby.

Stella was moved to another room and was cleaned up and re dressed ready for her baby daughter to return.

"I'm going to tell my mom she has a granddaughter Ok" Mac said as he looked at Stella.

"Ok" she smiled watching her husband leave.

Mac left the room and walked towards the small waiting room he smiled through the window his mom and Lindsay where now joined by Danny Don Jess Ron and Maggie, opening the door she stepped inside.

"It's a girl" he announced proudly to the room, happiness and joy etched across his face.

"I have a granddaughter" smiled Grace as she hugged her son, "How is Stella she asked"

"Sore and tired but very happy, the baby is getting cleaned up and will be with us soon" Mac stated proudly.

Lindsay Jess and Maggie also hugged Mac as the men shook hands, "So does the newest Taylor have a name yet" asked Ron.

"No name yet but she is prefect and looks just like her mommy" Mac smiled, "Look I must get back you can meet the baby soon Ok" Mac smiled as he turned and left the room.

Back in the small room Mac sat on the bed with Stella discussing baby names when a small knock at the door interrupted them.

"Here she is all clean and dressed" smiled the nurse as she pushed the baby's crib into the small room, climbing off the bed Mac leaned over the small crib gently taking his daughter in his strong arms.

Opening her small brown eyes the little girl let out a small cry, "I think someone could be hungry" he smiled at Stella, taking the baby in her arms Stella mover so that she could latch onto her breast and watched as she sucked happily away.

"We need a name for this little one" Mac smiled as he held her tiny hand in his.

"Do you have any ideas" Stella asked as she looked up at Mac.

"I like Hope as that's what I have had this past year since you have been in my life" Mac replied with a smile

"Hope Grace Taylor I like it" Stella replied as she smiled at her new baby daughter, then back up at Mac.

"Do you mind" she asked.

"No I love it and I know that my mom will be honoured thank you" Mac replied as they shared a kiss, once baby Hope had finished feeding Stella let Mac do the burping as he covered herself up, she watched as Mac patted the baby's small back and smiled as a big noise came from her tiny lips.

"Good girl" Stella smiled.

"Would you like to ask your mom is she would like to come and meet her granddaughter" Stella asked.

"I think she would like that and the rest of the team are here well most of them" Mac said standing up he passed Hope to her mommy.

"Really they are all here" Stella asked surprised.

"Well apart from Sid Adam and Sheldon yes and Ron and Maggie are here to.

"You hear that Hope your grandma aunties and uncles have all come to meet you, aren't you a very lucky girl" Stella smiled, she watched as Mac left the room.

"Mom would you like to meet your granddaughter" Mac asked as he stepped into the now very full waiting room.

"Of course I would" Grace smiled as she followed her son.

Grace smiled when she saw Stella cradle the new baby in her arms, "Congratulations my dear she is gorgeous" Grace smiled as she hugged Stella and admired her granddaughter.

"Would you like to hole her" Stella asked.

"Yes please, Oh come to grandma little one"

"What is her name" Grace asked as she held the baby.

"Hope Grace Taylor" Mac replied with a smile.

He watched as tears filled his moms eyes, "I love it thank you" she smiled "Hello Hope, I'm your grandma and I love you very much and your daddy and mommy"

"So you're wedding and your daughter's birth on the same day" Grace smiled.

Mac and Stella both smiled at each other; "At least we will never forget the dates" Stella smiled.

"I could never forget the two best days of my life" Mac replied.

"Me either I love you" Stella replied as they shared a kiss.

"You best get used to that quick Hope as mommy and daddy love each other very much" Grace smiled as she gazed lovingly at the baby who offered a small yawn.

"Right little lady I will pass you back to your daddy and I will let you all relax" Grace smiled as she handed Hope to Mac.

"Can you ask Lindsay and Danny to come in" Stella asked as she hugged Grace good bye.

"Yes of course I can" Grace smiled as she hugged Mac then left the room, a few moments later a there was a small knock at the door as Lindsay stepped inside.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hi" Stella replied as the two women shared a hug.

"How are you feeling" Lindsay asked as she glanced at the sleeping baby in Mac's arms.

"We are Ok it all seems surreal" Stella said yawning slightly.

"Ok we won't stay long we are leaving out car for you for you to get home and we will go back in a taxi" Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you it's much appreciated" Mac smiled.

"Would Auntie Lindsay like a hold" Mac asked.

"Yes she would" Lindsay replied as she gently lifted baby Hope into her arms.

"Danny cans we..."

"No we can't not till Lucy is at least 10" he smiled

"How did you know what I was going to ask" Lindsay questioned.

"I could see the look in your eyes, you can play Auntie for now" he smiled, admiring the baby.

"But I have to admit she is a beauty" Danny smiled.

"Like her mommy" Mac replied.

"And her daddy" Stella quickly added.

The Messer's soon left and it was Ron and Maggie's turn to say a quick hello.

"Mac you are a daddy" Maggie smiled as she held Hope, "How do you feel" she asked.

"Proud as punch I love her so much already" Mac replied.

"Just wait till she says daddy for the first time it melts your heart" Ron smiled.

"How are Gracie and Mason" Stella asked as she took her daughter back in her arms.

"They are good we left them with friends we have in the city Gracie can't wait to meet the baby she is so excited" Maggie replied.

The adults chatted for a little while before Ron and Maggie headed home leaving Mac Stella and baby Hope alone in the hospital.

"Well it's just the three of us" Mac smiled as he cuddled Stella and Hope into his strong arms.

"Our perfect little family" Stella gushed, opening her eyes Hope looked up at her parents.

"Do you think she knows who we are" Stella asked.

"Of course she does, don't you baby eh" Mac replied.

"Mac if you would like to stay the night we can get you a blanket and a chair" asked the midwife as she stepped into the room.

"That would be great thank you" Mac replied, "Here let me put her down in the crib" Mac smiled as he took Hope into his arms, kissing her soft hair he placed her into the crib and watched as she slept.

"You need to sleep she will be up soon for a feed" Mac smiled as he looked at Stella's exhausted features.

"I know will you hold me" Stella asked as she shifted slightly in the small bed.

"Of course I will" he replied, climbing up on to the bed Mac gathered Stella in his arms pulling her close as she drifted off to sleep, he one angel in ins arms as he glanced down at his other sleeping angel, he was now a married man and a daddy.

"My life is just perfect" Mac smiled as he closed his eyes and joined his wife and daughter in a peaceful sleep.

Mac woke a few hours later to the sound of his daughters cry's, climbing off the bed he walked towards the crib and lifted his baby girl.

"Hey daddy is here are you hungry" he asked placing his finger in Hope's tiny mouth and watching he suck away, "Yes you are let's wake mommy" he said turning to face Stella.

"I'm awake" she smiled reaching her arms out, taking the baby she positioned her on her chest as Hope started to feed, after she was fed and burped and changed she was placed back in her crib and fell back to sleep.

"What time is it" Stella asked looking at Mac.

"Just after 3 go back to sleep" he smiled climbing back in the bed to join her, the all fell asleep and didn't wake up till the sun was rising over the city.

"When can I go home" Stella asked the doctor as he did his rounds the next morning, Mac was holding Hope who had just fallen back asleep.

"You can go home anytime Hope is doing great and so are you I see no reason to keep you in" he answered.

Mac and Stella smiled at each other, "You hear that Hope you can go home" Mac smiled at his daughter.

Once Stella was ready and Hope was in her car seat all snug under her warm blanket Mac and Stella left the hospital and headed home, securing the car seat in the back and checking Hope one last time Mac then helped Stella into the passenger seat before running around the car to the driver's seat..

"Right girls home time" he smiled starting the engine.

"Yes home time" Stella smiled.

Making his way through the streets of New York Mac got his girls home safe, parking the car he cut the engine helped Stella out of the door then grabbed the car seat and bags from the back.

Opening the door to the apartment Stella smiled as the smell of homemade food wafted around the rooms.

"Mom we are home" Mac shouted.

"Well hello there" Grace greeted them with a smile as she stepped out of the kitchen wearing her apron, greeting both Mac and Stella she leaned down towards Hope, "Welcome home baby girl" she smiled.

"What smells so good" Stella asked as she removed her jacket and trainers.

"Homemade Chicken Pie fresh veg and potatoes with brownies for after" Grace smiled.

"You didn't have to do all that Mom" Stella smiled as she lifted Hope into her arms; Mac had moved the mosses basket into the living room beside the sofa.

"I know but I wanted to and I know how tired you will be with the baby so you just rest and let me take care of you while I'm here" Grace replied.

Placing Hope in her basket Stella sat down on the couch letting out a sigh of relief, Mac sat beside her.

"Dinner can wait why don't you two get some rest" Grace smiled.

"Sounds good" Stella yawned as she closed her eyes, Mac tucked the cover over the both of them as they drifted off to sleep, Grace watched the happy scene from the doorway of the kitchen.

"My wonderful Family" she smiled heading back into the kitchen and finishing the dinner that she had started to make.

**Ok next chapter done I hope you liked it...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N, Ok here you are next chapter I hope that you like.**

"This is harder than night shift at the lab" Stella yawned as she watched her baby daughter who had just fallen back asleep, it was 3 am and Hope had been awake for her night feed "I know no one said it would be easy all those books don't have nothing on the real thing" Mac replied as he wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulder, pulling her close "I love you both so much" he whispered as he kissed her lips, "Me too" Stella replied, they both watched Hope sleep for a few minutes, "I want to go back to bed" Stella sighed as she leaned against Mac, "Good idea baby good idea" Mac whispered as he pulled Stella towards the bed.

...CSINY.

"Why don't you go and take a long bath I will stay here with her" Mac smiled early the next morning as he glanced at Stella, "I think I will, come and get me when she wakes up" Stella replied, "I will" Mac replied leaning in he placed a small kiss on Stella's lips.

"Mommy will see you soon baby be good for daddy" Stella whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on Hopes soft head.

Heading off to the bathroom she left Mac and Hope in the bedroom, her hear full of pride as she saw the love in Mac's eyes as he watched Hope sleep, turning the bath on she stripped her clothes on and sank into the warm water sighing as it hugged her tender body, leaning her head back she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Mac sat on his bed and peered into the pink mosses basket he sat and watched Hope sleep, her tiny chest rose and fell with each breath she took she was dressed in a pink sleep suit with the words "perfect angel" written on the front, "You are just so perfect" he smiled, he examined her tiny face and body taking in every last detail, she had Stella's skin colour and nose along with Mac's hair colour and eyes, her small lips where perfect, Mac didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful baby. He watched as Hope gently opened her small green eyes, Mac waited for her soft cry's but instead she sat silent and gazed up at her daddy, "Hi" Mac smiled as he gazed back at his daughter.

"How is she" Stella asked as she stepped into the room with a large fluffy towel around her body and one wrapped around her hair, "Good as gold she had been awake for almost twenty minutes and has not cried" Mac replied with a warm smile, "Hope are you being a good girl for daddy" Stella asked as she smiled at her daughter, "I will get ready then we can go for a walk if you like" Stella asked as she placed a kiss on Mac's lips.

"Sounds good I will the little lady dressed" Mac smiled, he left the room and headed towards Hope's nursery opening the wooden cupboard that housed her tiny baby clothes he picked out a pink dress and cardigan, "vest and tights" he smiled as he opened the lower drawer. He smiled at the size of the baby clothes he found it amazing that someone was that small.

"Mom we are going for a walk would you like to join us" Mac asked as he stepped into the living room, Grace looked u from the magazine she was reading, "No you go I will start dinner" she warmly smiled, "Ok I best go and dress Hope ready for her first day out" Mac replied, his face shone brightly as he mentioned his new daughter, Grace felt her heart swell as she watched Mac walk back towards the bedroom, fatherhood had really taken Mac to a new level Grace was happy that her son had finally found true love.

"Did you ask your mom if she would like to come for a walk" Stella asked as Mac laid Hope on the changing unit, "Yes I did she said she is going to make dinner" Mac replied, gently pulling the pink baby grow over Hope's head he watched as her face frowned, the cool air hit her small body, ""Daddy is sorry baby I will get you dressed soon" Mac cooed as he quickly changed her diaper, fastening her vest up he slipped a small top on and pulled her pink dress on along with her tights, "There you go shall we show mommy" Mac smiled as he gently lifted Hope into his arms.

"Aw who is a gorgeous girl" Stella smiled as she looked at her baby daughter, once everyone was ready Mac Stella and Hope left the apartment Mac pushed the pram as Stella liked her arms with his.

They walked through central park and where constantly stopped by complete strangers who admired Baby Hope. They arrived at the court house, "Shall we register Hope today" Mac asked as he glanced at Stella, "Yes we can do then we are all officially Taylors" she smiled, her eyes shone brightly at the thought.

Making their way inside the large spectacular building they checked which floor they needed, "Oh ground floor that is easy" Stella smiled as she pushed the pram, stepping inside the small room they were greeted by a elderly clerk who smiled as she looked over her glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose.

"Hi and what can I do for you today" Sue asked with a warm smile.

"We would like to register our baby daughter" Stella replied proudly.

"Ok take a seat" Smiled Sue as she watched as Mac and Stella both took a seat in front of the wooden desk.

"Ok and what is your baby's name" came the first question.

"Hope Grace Taylor" Stella replied as she peered into the pram and smiled at her sleeping daughter, "What a lovely name when was little Hope born" Sue asked.

"30/08/11 at 2230" Mac smiled.

"Ok mom and dad's name nationality and place of work and date of marriage" Sue asked.

"Stella Sofia Taylor" Greek American, crime scene investigator date of marriage 30/08/11" Stella smiled, "And dad" Sue asked as she letb her gaze fall upon Mac,

"Mac Boyd Taylor American Serving Officer in the American forces" Mac replied with a proud smile.

" Oh mom is a police officer and dad is army officer Baby Hope had been blessesd and Your wedding and baby's birth on the same day that must been have eventful" Sue asked as she smiled at Stella, "Yes it was we had our magical day with our family and friends and then at night our princess decided to make her grand appearance a few weeks early" Stella replied, they sat and watched as Sue typed all the relevant information onto the computer, "It will be printed in a few moments" Sue smiled as she looked up from the scree.

Mac and Stella both smiled in return, they held hands under the desk, "So how long have you been together" she asked as she watched the loving couple, both Mac and Stella looked at each other and smiled.

"Almost a year" Stella replied, "Oh and you are married and parents already" Sue asked with a smile, "Yes it happened quickly but we are very happy this is what I have always wanted" Mac replied as he looked at Stella. They shared a tender moment as Sue spun ehr chair around and reached over to the printer, she held a newly typed and printed birthcertificate in her hand.

"Well your daughter is now officially Taylor congratulations" she smiled as she handed the new birth certificate to Mac; he held the piece of paper in his hand and smiled he showed Stella, "We are a proper family" he smiled, "It is fantastic" Stella replied as she looked at the peace of paper, "Thank you" Stella smiled as they both stood up, Mac reached over and shook Sue's hand as Stella held the pram handle she pushed the baby out of the office door followed by Mac they stepped into the bright day light, they walked along the pathway it wasa typical busy day full of tourists and locals.

"Shall we get something for dinner saves your mom cooking" Stella smiled as they neared the small super market, "Yes that sounds nice I will phone mom and let her know" Mac replied.

Pulling his phone out he dialled the house number it rang and rang but no one answered, "She could be out at the shops" Stella smiled as she looked at Mac, "Yes true we can get something and if mom has made dinner we can keep this for another day" Mac replied.

Deciding on chicken and vegetables for dinner Mac purchased the items and placed the bag at the bottom of Hope's pram, "So home time it is" Mac smiled as he let Stella take control of the pram.

"You have been a good girl Stella cooed as she peered into the pram she smiled at Hope, they arrived home a short time later, "Mom that's us back now we have some news" Mac called as they entered the hallway, Stella closed the front door before removing her jacket, "Let's go and find grandma" Mac smiled as he lifted Hope from her pram, unzipping her small jacket he laid it in the pram and walked into the living room.

"Mom are you home" Mac asked as he scanned the kitchen, "She won't be far" Stella said as she saw the worried look upon Mac's face, "Yes I know I will check the bedroom she might be sleeping" Mac replied.

Knocking on the guest bedroom door he got no answer, turning the handle Mac slowly opened the door, "Oh no" he half yelled as he spotted his mom laying motionless on the floor, "Mom are you Ok can you hear me" Mac franticly asked as he kneeled at his mother's side, still cradling Hope in his arms he checked for a pulse.

"Stella come quick" Mac yelled as he looked towards the open door, hearing footsteps he watched as Stella entered the room, "What happened" she asked shocked as she saw Grace on the floor, "I don't know can you take the baby I need to call for EMS" Mac said as he handed Hope to Stella, reaching for his cell he dialled 911.

"Hello 911 emergency, what is your emergency" spoke a male voice.

"Yes Hello my mother has collapsed I need EMS here" Mac replied quickly.

"Ok how old is your mother"

"She is 60, please I need a bus here now" Mac replied.

"Sir I understand but I need to answer these questions" came the reply "Is she breathing"

"A little but she is unresponsive and has a very weak pulse, please send someone" Mac pleaded as his breath came in short gasps, Stella watched her husband with tear stained eyes, she held Hope close to her chest and willed Grace to wake up, "Mac take a breath" Stella whispered.

"EMS will be with your soon just try and stay calm" assured the emergency call worker, Mac looked up at Stella, "What if she doesn't make it I can lose her Stella I just can't" Mac sighed as he held his moms hand, tears welled up in his brown eyes, "Oh Mac help will be here soon and she will be fine" Stella replied trying to sound convincing as she comforted her husband, taking his soft hand in hers she placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Come on Mom wake up you can do it open your eyes please" Mac pleaded, gently holding his moms small body against hers he brushed a few strands of her short hair out of her face, time seemed to drag as Mac and Stella waited for medical assistance.

Mac jumped when the doorbell rang, looking at Stella he rushed towards the door, opening it quickly he came face to face with two paramedics, "Through here" Mac instructed as he ran back towards the guest room, the male and female EMS staff where hot on his heels.

"What is her name" asked the woman named Georgina, "Grace, Grace Taylor" Mac replied, he stood above his moms motionless body, Georgina got to work quickly and assessed Graces condition, placing a oxygen mask on Graces face she looked at her partner Matt "Ok Mac your mom has had a stoke we need to get her to hospital, is she allergic to any pain relief" asked Matt he looked up at Mac, "Mac, we need to know is your mother allergic to any pain relief" Matt asked again as he stood up standing in front of Mac he adverted his focus to him and away from his mom.

"What, No allergies, a stroke, how bad is it" Mac asked as he looked at Matt,

"We won't know until we get her to the hospital"

"I want to come" Mac asked Matt,, he looked over at Stella, "I need to be with her" he simply said, "I know, I will get Lindsay to look after Hope and I will join you" Stella replied, stepping towards Mac she hugged his body close to hers her one free hand wrapped around his back.

"I love you Ok keep strong I will be with you soon my love" Stella whispered as she kissed Mac's lips, "I love you both of you" Mac replied as he returned the kiss then kissed Hope's small cheeks as she lay sleeping in her moms arms.

"We need to go" reminded Matt as he ushered Grace towards the EMS truck, "Ok" Mac replied, "See you soon" he said giving one last kiss to Stella he quickly left the apartment.

Stella stood and watched her husband leave her heart breaking at the sight; "Get well soon Grace" Stella prayed as she placed Hope in her mosses basket, reaching for her phone she dialled Lindsay's number it ran twice before Stella heard Lindsay's voice.

"Lindsay Hi its Stella, I need a favour" Stella asked as she paced the living room, "Grace has had a stroke and is on her way to hospital Mac is with her, I was wondering if you could look after Hope" Stella asked as she held back her tears.

"Yes of course I will, I will be right over" Lindsay replied, "Thanks kiddo" Stella replied, ending the short call she placed the phone down and set about packing a small bag for Grace and Mac as no one knew how long they would be in the hospital, checking the baby she rushed towards the master bedroom, grabbing clean boxers and shorts she packed Mac a clean set of clothes and toiletries, shoving them into a bag she then headed toward the guest room, packing a few things for Grace she headed back to the living room.

"Hey baby girl mommy and daddy need to go and see grandma as she is poorly, but auntie Lindsay will be here and we will be back soon baby I promise" Stella cooed as she glanced at her daughter, the sound of the door bell ringing startled Stella.

"Hi Lindsay thanks for this It means a lot" Stella said as she pulled Lindsay in to a hug, "Hey don't worry about it that's what we are all here for, now go to Mac and don't worry about Hope she is in great hands" Lindsay replied as she helped Stella into her coat.

Don appeared in the doorway, "I will drive you" he offered to Stella, "Ok thanks that would be great" came the reply, "There is bottles made in the fridge diapers in the changer and well you know where everything else is, thanks again" Stella said as she looked at Lindsay.

Stella sat in the passenger side of Don's car but didn't speak she wondered how Grace was and hoped that Mac was Ok, she prayed that Grace would get better, "You Ok" Don asked as he manoeuvred through the busy traffic.

"I don't know" Stella replied as she wiped away a tear she looked over at Don, "If Mac looses his mom I don't know how he will cope she is his world"

"That will not happen she is in the best place, and he has you and Hope you are his world too don't ever forget that" Don replied, reaching his hand over he took Stella's gently in his giving it a small reassuring squeeze, "Thanks" she smiled.

...

Mac paced the empty waiting room for news on his mom, "Please please pull through" he repeated over and over, rubbing his hands over his face he sat on one of the small chairs, the vibration of his phone made Mac jump opening the new message he smiled.

"Hi just arrived where are you Love Stella" Mac replied quickly.

"ER waiting room Mac xx"

"Ok on way Sx"

A few moments later Mac watched the door open and Stella walked in, "I'm so glad you are here" he said standing up and taking his wife in his arms, "I'm here now" Stella replied as she hugged Mac tightly, "Thanks for bringing Stella" Mac said as he looked at Don, "It's not a problem we are all here for you whatever you need just ask" Don replied, "Do either of you want a coffee" he asked, "Yes please that would be great" Stella replied as she turned her face and looked at Don, Mac still had his arms around Stella.

"Ok I will be back soon" Don replied as he left the room, he bumped into the doctor who stepped into the room, "Mr Taylor I have news on your mom" he said, Mac looked at Stella, her grip around his body tightened as she saw the anxious look in his face.

"Please follow me" the doctor said as he left the room, Mac and Stella quickly followed the older man as he walked down the white hospital corridor.

"**Ok long delay in update I do apologise and I hope you liked this chapter please leave your thoughts thanks xxxx" **


	22. Chapter 22

A/N, Hello everyone thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter I didn't thank you each personally and I do apologise, here is the latest chapter, I hope that you like it.

Mac felt every emotion rush through his body as he thought of his mom feeling his heart beat fast and sweat form on his forehead he took each step behind the doctor as a shaky one he felt like his legs would give way, feeling a small hand slip into his and giving it a gentle squeeze he turned to see Stella his wife at his side, he knew that she would be feeling the same emotions and he was thankful that once again she was at his side offering unconditional support, support that he never ever took for granted.

"Just in here please take a seat" said the doctor whose voice brought Mac back to reality, he watched as Stella took a seat in front of the large wooden desk and swiftly did the same he sat in the soft seat next to hear and instantly held her hand he watched a the doctor held a pale folder in his hand.

"We did some tests on your mom when she was admitted to try and determine what had happened, we found that she has a tumour on the left side of her brain which caused her to have the stroke" explained the doctor.

Mac felt his world crumble as he heard the word tumour, his mind flashed back to the day he was told that his dad had cancer, Stella could feel Mac's grip on her hand tighten.

"A tumour how bad is it" Mac asked as he finally found his voice.

The doctor looked at the papers he held in his hand then back at Mac and Stella, "These are your mom's medical records we had them faxed over from Chicago, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do she was diagnosed 9 months ago and has undergone treatment which she refused to continue 4 months ago stating that she wanted to live her last few months without being pumped full of drugs"

"9 months why didn't she tell me I could have been there for her I would have made her see sense that she needs to continue her treatment so she can get better, surly there is something you can do" asked Mac.

"I wish there was I really do" replied the doctor.

"I want to see her" Mac said as he quickly stood up he looked at Stella who was fighting back the tears she stood up and followed him out of the room.

"Mom its Mac can you hear me please open your eyes, please mom" Mac pleaded as he gently rubbed his moms cheek with his finger, the tears fell from his eyes as he kissed her head. Grace slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her son.

"Mac" she whispered in a coarse voice.

"Yes mom I'm here"

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital you collapsed at home, why didn't you tell me you where so ill I could have helped you" Mac asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, you have Stella and Hope to think about they need you, I just want to enjoy my last months with my family and not worry about having treatment or if it is working" Grace replied as she started coughing, Stella reached over and poured some water into a glass and handed it to Mac.

"Here mom take small sips" Mac said as he held the cup to her lips.

Grace gently sipped the water and rested her head back on the soft pillow.

"Where is Hope" she asked looking at Stella.

"At home with Lindsay" Stella replied she stood just behind Mac and held Graces hand.

"She will be missing her mommy and daddy" Grace replied.

"And her grandma" Stella smiled warmly.

"You Ok Mac" Grace asked as she looked at Mac he hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"I just can't believe that you have been dealing with this all alone" he replied.

"Mac please believe me it was in your best interests I didn't want to let my illness over shadow Stella's pregnancy and the birth of Hope, I did what I thought was best"

"When where you going to tell us" he asked.

"I don't know there would never have been a good time" Grace replied.

Mac let his head fall into his hands as Grace placed her hand on top of his hair, "Please Mac I just want to be with you all and enjoy the baby before it is too late" Grace said.

Sensing that they could use some time alone Stella excused herself from the hospital room "I'm just going to phone Lindsay and check on the baby" Stella said quietly as she slipped out of the room, walking along the corridor she stepped into the cool evening air taking a deep breath she walked toward s the nearest bench and sat down, pulling out her cell she smiled at the screen saver of Mac and Hope, running her fingers over it she looked at Mac and how happy he was, "What are we going to do" she sighed, dialling Lindsay's cell wrapped her jacket tighter around her body.

"Stella Hi how is Grace" Lindsay asked as she immediately answered her phone.

"Lindsay not good, I will tell you when I get home my mind is everywhere just now, how is Hope" Stella replied.

"She is good she had her bottle and bath and is now sleeping in her cot with Lucy keeping a watch full eye over her"

"Aw that is nice, thank you for taking care of Hope I don't know how long we will be here at the hospital but please make yourself at home, have your dinner and put Lucy to sleep in our room if she gets tiered" Stella said.

"Don't worry about a thing we will stay as long as you need us to and don't worry Hope has all her Uncles and Aunt on their toes, she is defiantly your daughter" Lindsay replied.

"Ok well I best get back to Mac and Grace I will call you later and thanks again give my baby a kiss for me" Stella said before hanging up, placing her phone back in her jacket pocket she leaned back against the bench.

"I thought you could do with one of these" Don said as he sat next to Stella and offering a plastic cup of hot steaming coffee, "Thanks" she smiled as she took the cup in her hand.

"How is Grace" Don asked as he looked at Stella, he watched as she sipped her coffee, tears fell from her eyes.

"She has a tumour on her brain" Stella replied.

"Stella I'm so sorry have the doctor gave a positive diagnosis"

"No she has had it for 9 months and stopped her treatment 4 months ago, she is dying and there is nothing we can do"

"How is Mac and you of course" Don asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around Stella's shoulder.

"He is beside himself he can believe that she never told us and that she has suffered alone, I don't know how he is going to cope, me I'm devistated but I need to stay strong for Mac" Stella replied.

"He will you both will you have each other your baby and you have us the team don't ever forget that Ok you have been thorugh so much already Mac had his accident and the Hope's dramatic birth you have each other and are stromg" Don said he placed a kiss on top of Stella's hair.

"Thanks Don you are a great friend" Stella replied.

"Stella" Mac's voice called from behind the bench, Stella turned her head she watched as Mac walked slowly towards her.

"Mac is everything Ok is Grace Ok" she asked standing up and walking to her husband.

"Mom is asleep I came to find you, how is Hope" he asked whilst placing his hands in his pocket.

"She is good being good for Lindsay and Danny" Stella half smiled, Mac looked at her then looked away.

"I will leave you both to it you know where I am if you need me" Don said as he stood up from the bench, Stella watched him leave and turned back top face Mac.

"Mac" she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek she turned his face to look at her, "Talk to me please" she said with a small sigh.

"I don't know what to do Stella" he replied as he sat on the bench he rested his elbows on his knees, "I feel so helpless there is nothing I can do to change her mind she is determined to not have treatment" Mac sighed.

"Mac as much as I know this will hurt she has made up her mind all you can do now is be there for her" Stella replied.

"I know and I have been doing some thinking I would like to take her home Chicago so that she can be near dad" Mac said.

"I think that is a lovely idea" Stella replied with sadness in her eyes.

"Will you and Hope come with me, I don't think that I could do it alone" Mac asked as he kissed Stella's hand.

"Of course we will we wouldn't let you go alone Grace is my family too and Hopes Grandma we will be with you every step of the way" Stella replied.

"I love you" Mac smiled as he pulled Stella into a warm hug.

They both sat for a while longer without saying any words just taking comfort from each other.

Walking back into the small hospital Mac smiled when he saw his mom was awake, "Hi mom" he smiled as he kissed her hand taking a seat on the small chair next to her bed he watched as Stella took the one beside his.

"Mom me and Stella where talking earlier and we fully support your decision and we would like to take you home to Chicago" Mac said.

"But what about your life here" Grace asked as she gazed as her son, he could tell she was quickly getting tiered.

"Our life can wait we want to be with you all of us, we will move to Chicago and be with you and then you can be at home and still get to spend time with Hope" Stella replied.

"That would be nice" Grace replied as she gasped for breath Mac looked at Stella, "Mom get some sleep we will see you in the morning" Mac softly said, he watched as Grace closed her eyes.

"We should go home" Mac said as he stood up, leaning over towards his mom he kissed her head.

After consulting the doctor about his wish to take his mom home Mac and Stella finally left the hospital, hailing a cab they sat in silence as it drove through the busy New York streets.

Arriving home just after ten pm they found he house was quiet, locking the front door and quietly heading towards the living room they found Lindsay and Danny asleep on the couch, Mac opened the door to his bedroom, he saw Lucy asleep in the big double bed her small body covered with the large duvet.

Peering inside the crib he saw Hope was awake, "Hi" he smiled as he lifted her gently into his strong arms, holding her ting body against his he placed soft kisses on her soft brown hair.

"Lindsay Danny that is us home now" Stella said as she gently touched Lindsay's arm.

"Stella what time is it" Lindsay asked as she opened her eyes.

"Just after ten"

Lindsay sat up and looked at Stella, "Is everything Ok where is Mac" she asked.

"Mac is with Hope he wanted some time alone with her" Stella replied.

Suddenly Danny was awake "How is Grace" he asked rubbing his sleepy eyes, Stella looked at the floor then back up at her friends "Grace has a tumour she is dying me and Mac and taking her back to Chicago as she doesn't have long left"

Lindsay and Danny both pulled Stella into a hug" We are so sorry if you need anything just ask Ok" Lindsay said, "Thanks" Stella said.

Hearing the bedroom door open she saw Mac step into the living room cradling Hope in his arms, "Lindsay and Danny can have our room for the night we will have the spare room" Mac said as he looked at Stella, she nodded and smiled standing up she walked to Mac.

"We are sorry about your mom" Lindsay said as she gave Mac a small embrace.

"Thanks" Mac said almost silently, Hope was now asleep in Mac's arms, he made his way to the spare bedroom that would be Hope's room, he sat on the double bed that was in the corner, "Daddy loves you so much" Mac said as he lay on the bed with Hope at his side, he watched as her tiny chest rose and fell.

Feeling the bed dip he watched as Stella climbed into the other side, she gently kisses Hopes tiny hand.

"I'm glad that she is too young to understand what is going on" Mac sighed as he looked up at Stella, "Lets rest we have a busy few days ahead as we start packing for Chicago" he said as he closed his eyes.

Mac woke the next morning to find he was alone in bed, getting up he walked out of the room and towards the living room, he saw Stella feeding Hope as she sat on the couch, "Where is everyone" he asked as he looked around the quiet apartement.

"Lindsay Danny and Lucy have gone to get some fresh coffee and bagles" Stella replied.

"How are you feeling you seemed to have slept Ok" Stella asked, "Are you ready to burp for mommy" she smiled as she took the bottle away from Hope's lips causing her to whine.

"I slept good considering, I must phone the hospital"

"I did that mom is Ok she had a fairly good nights sleep and the doctor is doing his rounds" Stella replied.

"Ok thanks" Mac smiled, "We should start getting some bags packed ready for Chricago" Stella said as she looked over at Mac this would be another testing time for the newly wed couple...


	23. Chapter 23

Hello sorry for the big delay in updating I have been v busy with work and RL I have been here there and everywhere recently, I do hope that I still have readers for this fiction, anyways here it is...

Stella glanced around her empty apartment and sighed, everything was in boxes and stored away in the corner of the living room, it was things that they would be leaving behind when they moved to Chicago all the bigger items had been sent two days prior to Grace's home ready for the family's arrival leaving Mac and Stella with some carry on items such as clothes and toys, everything else that they needed they would buy when they got settled, "Ready" Mac asked as he stepped behind Stella, wrapping his arms around her waist he placed his chin on her shoulder, "It's not forever and we will move back here someday" he assured her, "I know" Stella softly replied.

"Promise you will phone when you get there and keep us up to date with everything and send us pictures of Hope, I'm going to miss you so much" Lindsay said as she hugged Stella tightly, "I promise and yes to everything else and I will miss you thanks for everything and make sure you send me pictures of Lucy" Stella replied. "I will" Lindsay half smiled as she pulled back from Stella, wiping her tears she turned to face Mac, "It had been lovely getting to know you Mac all the best" Lindsay said as she hugged Mac, Stella meanwhile was giving Danny Sheldon Don and Sid a tearful hug good bye, "Try not to worry about the lab we will make you proud" Danny said, "I won't and you all ready make me proud I love you guys, thanks for everything I will see you soon" Stella cried as she wrapped her arms around Mac, Grace had been already been transported back to Chicago earlier that day in a special flight, Baby Hope was asleep in her car seat oblivious to all the tears around her as they stood at the departure gate of JFK.

"This is for all passengers on the CH775 flight to Chicago could all passengers with baby's and small children make your way to gate 3 ready for boarding" announced the female, "Well that is us I guess" Mac said as he looked over at Stella, he grabbed hold of the car seat as Stella hauled the hand luggage strap over her shoulder, saying one final goodbye the three of them headed threw the gates, "Have a safe flight" smiled the stewardess as they boarded the flight, Stella took her seat next to the window as Mac strapped Hope's car seat into the middle one before he sat in the aisle seat.

"You Ok" Mac asked as he reached over to take Stella's hand in his, "I will be its just sat leaving" Stella replied, she sat and watched as the flight taxied away from the terminal building. Soon the flight was soaring into the evening Sky, they flew over the city before the clouds passed and they saw nothing but white all around.

"You rest I will stay awake and listen for Hope" Mac smiled as he watched Stella stifle a yawn, "Ok wake me soon though" she smiled leaning her head back she closed her eyes and drifted on into a light steep, Mac sat and watched her before adverting his gaze to Hope who was now awake, "Hey gorgeous you hungry" Mac smiled as he lifted his daughter into his arms, holding her tiny body against his he pulled a bottle from her bag took the top off and placed the soft tit against her small lips, he watched as she happily sucked away, she was so used to being breast fed that sometimes she refused the bottle but this time she was happy to take it much to Mac's delight.

"How old is she" asked a female voice from the seat opposite him, looking up he saw an elderly woman admire Hope, "4 weeks" he smiled proudly, "Well isn't she a little gem what is her name" smiled the woman, "Hope, Hope Grace" Mac replied, "A beautiful name, I see mommy is catching up on some sleep"

Mac turned to Stella then back to the lady in question, "Yes she is it has been a bust few weeks" he sighed, "All done" he asked watching Hope spit the bottle out, lifting her up he placed her over his shoulder and patted her back, after a few moments she burped loudly much to Mac's delight.

"So are you heading to Chicago on holiday" asked the woman, "Yes , well no, sort of, we are taking my mother home she has a tumour and is very ill"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I will leave you to it I can see someone needs your attention"

"Thanks" Mac smiled before he looked down at Hope, "Ready for a nappy change" he cooed, grabbing the baby bag he manoeuvred his way towards the toilets at the back of the plane.

Returning to his seat he smiled at Stella who was still asleep, placing Hope back in her car seat he tucked her pink blanket around her body, "Sleep well princess" he smiled before grabbing his book and reading it.

"Hey you should have woke me" Stella smiled as it was announced that the flight was due to land, "I don't mind plus I have too much on my mind to sleep" Mac replied, "Hey when we land we will go straight to the hospital and see your mom Ok" Stella softly said as she held Mac's hand, she knew he was putting a brave face on but also knew that inside he was torn apart. As soon as the flight had landed Mac Stella and Hope made their way through passport security collecting their bags Mac had booked a rental car for the family to use for the time being, Mac drove away from the airport and drove the short journey to his childhood home, "I thought you wanted to see your mom" Stella asked as they pulled into the drive "I do but we need to drop the bags off have a shower and rest, its late and we can head in first thing" Mac replied, "Ok if your sure" Mac used his key to let them into the house, he always loved coming home it was warm and filled full of memories and he was eager to share some of them with Hope.

"I will get this little one settled then we can have some alone time" Stella smiled as she headed towards the stairs, Mac followed with the bags and placed them in the guest room unpacking he placed everything away before turning to Stella who was rocking Hope to sleep once she had drifted off Stella placed her in the cot before turning to Mac his face was weary and he looked tired and drained.

"Here lets lay down" she smiled, taking his hand she guided him towards the double bed where they both lay down, wrapping their arms around each other they both fell asleep exhausted from the days emotional events and neither of them woke until their daughter cried out for a feed a few hours later.

The following morning Mac had arranged for one of his cousins to take Hope for a few hours so that he and Stella could spend time at the hospital with Grace and discuss things over with the doctors.

"I will take care of her don't worry" Smiled Ruth Mac's younger cousin as Stella placed Hope in her waiting arms, "I know you will it's just I hate leaving her" came the reply, "It is natural I was like that when I left my two for the first time" Ruth smiled as she tried to make Stella relax, "She will be fine honey" Mac whispered as he and Stella left the house, Stella smiled warmly at Mac and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to give Lindsay a quick text on the way" she said as they both climbed in to the rental car.

"Hi Lindsay we arrived late last night, Hope slept most of the flight which was good, we are on our way to the hospital to see Grace and chat with the doctors, I will phone you soon, Love and Miss you all lots Stella Mac and Hope xx" Stella pressed send and watched as the message made its way to New York.

A few moments later her phone buzzed to life smiling she opened the message she had received from Lindsay, "Stella Hi, glad to hear that you arrived safely and that Hope was a wee gem as she always is, give Grace our love and I look forward to your call, we miss you all too love Lindsay Danny Lucy and the rest of your extended lab family xx" Stella cried a silent tear as she read the message, placing her phone in her bag, soon they arrived at the hospital, parking the care both she and Mac climbed out and headed up to the special care ward, Grace was asleep when they stepped into the small hospital room, "She looks thinner" Mac said as he took his moms frail hand in his, "Mom Hi its Mac and Stella we are here now and we will be with for always, Hope send's her love she is at home with Ruth" Stella sat in the chair next to Mac Grace opened her eyes and looked at Mac "Hey mom" he smiled softly, "Mac my boy where is my darling Hope" Grace asked, "At home you will see her soon" Stella replied, Grace smiled and gently closed her eyes, "I'm tiered" she sighed, "It's Ok mom just go to sleep" Mac whispered.

"Mr Taylor" said the doctor as he entered the room, Mac looked up when he hear his name, standing up he shook Dr Stuarts hand he had been the family doctor for as long as Mac could remember "How is she Doctor" Mac asked, glancing at his notes then back at Mac he let out a small sigh.

"Mac it's not good, we have done some more advanced tests, your mother is deteriorating fast due to her refusal of treatment the tumour is advancing"

"How Long does she have" Mac asked as he looked at his mother.

"A few weeks if that, I'm sorry I can't give you a better prognosis"

What do you suggest I do" Mac asked as he tried to hide his emotions, "Make her comfortable and just be there" came the reply.

"Ok I want to take her home we will care for her there won't we" Mac said as he looked at Stella, who nodded in reply.

"Ok I will arrange for the paperwork to be done and you should be able to take her home by the end of the day, I really am sorry your mother is a wonderful lady" with that the doctor left the room leaving Mac and Stella to dwell on the news they had just been delivered.

Later that evening Mac was finally able to take his mom home where she belonged, Stella had phoned Ruth to tell her the news and the rest of the extended Taylor and Boyd family had rallied around to make sure that the house was ready for Grace's return, arriving home Mac greeted Ruth and kissed Hope before helping his mother to her room, Stella helped get Grace settled into bed where she fell instantly asleep, "It won't be long" Mac sighed as he pulled the covers over her body, kissing her cheek he left the room and headed towards the guest room, Stella sighed but decided he needed some time on his own, "Thanks for today Ruth I hope she was no trouble" Stella said as she nodded towards her sleeping daughter, "She was no trouble I'm glad I can help we are all here for Aunt Grace you Mac and Hope anytime" Ruth replied, "Thanks I know that means a lot to Mac and myself" Once Ruth had left Stella checked on the baby then rustled up some dinner for the three of them, "I have made you some soup" Stella smiled as she stepped into Grace's room carrying a tray of food.

"Oh my dear thank you but I'm not hungry" Grace replied with bated breaths, "Mom you must eat" Mac urged as he took the tray of food, "Please son I'm not hungry" Grace replied, placing the tray down Mac looked at Stella before standing up, "I will check the baby" he said before leaving the room.

"I know this is hard for him but I just want to leave quietly with no fuss" Grace sighed, "I know you do its hard for Mac, it's hard for us all we love you so much" Stella replied.

As the day's passed Grace became weaker and Mac knew that she didn't have long left, he focused all his energy on Hope making sure that she knew all about her Chicago family she was growing and changing everyday and had just started to smile much to Mac and Stella's delight, it was around midnight exactly 6 weeks after Mac and Stella had found out about Grace's illness the house had been constantly busy with Mac's family and friends rallying around to help the couple,

"Could I see the baby" she asked weakly, "Of course" Stella smiled, "Here you go princess here is your grandma" Stella cooed as she placed Hope on the bed beside Grace.

"My darling Hope, you have made my life compete I know how much your mommy and daddy love you, and remember when you are older you have two guardian angels in the sky watching over you, me and your grandpa, we will watch over you and guide you, I love you my little Hope" Grace tenderly held the baby's hand as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mac could you take the baby I would like to speak to Stella alone" asked Grace, "Sure Mom" Mac smiled; taking the baby he left the room.

Stella sat on the bed next to Grace and took her hand.

"Stella I just want to say thank you so much for giving my son the best present he could, he loves you and Hope very much and you have made me so happy knowing that when I have gone he will have you both to help him through this, I know he says he is fine but I know Mac he is good and hiding his emotions, anyways I love you so much and I have been honoured to have you as my daughter in law, please look after my boy" Stella cried as she listened to Grace, "I love you too mom so much" Stella sobbed as she hugged her.

"Mac my boy come and sit with me" Grace smiled as Mac entered the room, "I know that these past few weeks have been hard for you to grasp and I'm sorry I did not tell you what was going on but I wanted to protect you, you have made me so proud with your long military career how you have coped with your injuries and most off all how you have met and fell in love with Stella and gave me my precious granddaughter, I have left instructions in the desk drawer in the study it will tell you everything you need to know" lifting her hand Grace touched her son's face, "I love you"

"I love you too mom" Mac replied.

Grace held Mac's hand as she closed her eyes, Mac followed suit laying his head on the side of the bed he drifted off to sleep, he woke a few hours later to find the room in silence, lifting his head he glanced at his mom a weird sense came over him checking her pulse he realised that she had passed away.

"Hey" Stella said as she stepped into the room, Mac looked up with read puffy eyes, "She's gone" he cried, "My mom has gone" Stella felt her heart break as she took her his sobbing body in her arms, "I've got you" she soothed, she felt her own tears fall at the lost of their beloved family member

Ok there you have it, one more left of this story or maybe two I hope you are still reading xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Hi here it is the next chapter Life is hectic just now I have a lot going on at work I do hope that you like this one...

The next few days for Mac and Stella passed in a blur of people cards and sympathy messages as family and friends paid their respects to Grace, Mac was thank full for the support he was receiving at this sad time in his life, the night before the funeral he lay awake in bed looking up at the ceiling Stella was curled up against his side sound asleep. "Mom I miss you so much" he whispered into the darkness, hearing the baby monitor light up he heard the soft whimpers of his baby daughter, "Hush Hope Daddy is coming" he soothed moving Stella slightly he climbed out of bed grabbing his joggers he slipped them on before leaving the room he walked across the hallway to the make shift nursery opening the door he stepped into the dimly lit room, "Hi baby girl" Mac smiled as he peered into the cot, Hope stopped crying and looked up at her daddy with wide eyes the eyes that she shared with mommy, "Come here princess" he cooed as he lifted her small body into his arms she was warm and soft as she donned a pink baby grow, "Bad dream huh" he asked whilst kissing her baby soft skin cradling her body in his strong arms he walked down stairs and headed to the living room.

"This is your grandma's house and when you are older and have a family it will be your house. Your grandma Grace was a very special woman who loved you very much, you where her pride and joy and I want you to know that she will always be looking down on you and guiding you threw life" Mac settled on the sofa and looked around his child hood home. "This was a happy home full of love and laugher your grandparents where the best parents in the world and if I'm half as good as them I will be very happy. When you are older I will take you to all the places my dad took me even though you are a girl I know that you will love them just as much as we did" thinking back to his child hood he let out a small sigh as a tear ran down his cheek, he glanced at Hope who was wide awake and watched her daddy leaning down he kissed her forehead, "I love you so much Hope Grace Taylor" she made a happy noise in reply. "Let's get some rest" Mac smiled as he pulled the mosses basket towards the couch laying Hope down in it he lay on the couch he happily watched as she fell asleep, so young and so innocent she had no idea of the turmoil and hurt that her daddy was suffering. Mac eventually closed his eyes sleep had finally over took his worn body.

As the Chicago morning sun beamed down on the quiet suburb Stella Taylor opened her sleepy eyes, rolling over she reached her arm out for Mac, but instead she found the bed empty sitting up with the covers wrapped around her Body she searched for Mac but found she was alone. Flinging the covers back she yawned and stretched as she climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe she opened the bedroom door and made her way across to the nursery peering into the cot she saw it was empty, making her way down stairs she stepped into the living room and smiled, Mac was asleep on the couch with the mosses basket at his side, he had one hand laid gently across Hope's chest, "Hi baby are you keeping daddy company" Stella whispered as she lifted her now awake daughter, feeling his hand move prompted Mac to wake up he jumped slightly before setting his eyes on Stella, "Morning" she half smiled, "Rough night" she asked as she sat on the couch leaning over she placed a kiss on Mac's stubbly cheek "Couldn't sleep kept thinking about today and going over it in my head, I just can't believe she has gone" Mac replied. Re positioning Hope to her other arm Stella wrapped her free one around Mac's shoulders and pulled his head to hers, "I know you can't and I know that you won't want to believe this but it will get easier in time, your mom will always be a part of our life and her memory will live on threw this little one. Wont it" Stella smiled as she kissed Hope's red rosy cheek.

"I know you are right I love you both" Mac replied, lifting his head he kissed Stella's lips and gave a small smile, "I really should go and shower and then start getting ready" Mac sighed, "Fancy some company" Stella asked, "What about Hope", they both looked down at Hope who had fallen back asleep, "Mosses basket in our room and we use the en suite she will be fine" Stella replied. "Ok" both standing up Mac lifted the mosses basket and followed Stella and Hope up stairs, placing it beside the bed he took Hope and placed her down in it, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon sweetheart" . Stella had already started the shower and was naked when Mac joined her he stripped of his clothes and stepped under the warm spray holding his hand out to Stella she gently took it as he pulled her into his arms. Both wetting their hair and body's Stella reached for the shampoo pouring a little on her hand she rubbed it to a lather and washed Mac's hair she gently massaged his scalp in the process, "That feel good" she asked as she kissed the side of his neck, "Heavenly" Mac replied. Once his hair was washed she took the soap and ran the sponge down his body from his head to his feet and along his arms to his finger tips ensuring that she covered every inch of skin. "There you go all clean" she smiled as she stood up and met his eyes line with hers, "Your turn" Mac replied, he washed Stella's brown locks that when wet almost reached her waist and then continued to wash her body with the same fruit essence soap she had used. "All done" he whispered as he gently pushed Stella against the tiled wall lifting her leg he wrapped it around his waist and kissed her lips before gently thrusting inside her, they moved slowly and as one as they both reached their climax, still holding each other's bodies Mac slipped out of Stella as she moaned at the loss of contact. A small whimper from the bedroom filtered through the open door, "I will go you finish getting ready" Stella smiled, she kissed Mac's lips and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body she made her way out of the bathroom and towards her now screaming daughter, "Hey hey what is all the noise for" Stella asked, Hope stopped crying when she heard her mother's soothing voice, "Are we hungry" Stella asked sitting on the bed she dropped her towel and positioned Hope against her chest, "Yes you are hungry" she laughed as she felt her daughter suck away. Mac watched from the sink as he ran the razor across his face, he caught Stella's eyes and shared a smile.

Once Mac was cleaned shaven washed and dressed in his black suit shirt and tie he took Hope from Stella so she could get ready, heading to the nursery he set Hope on the changer and dressed her in a black and white checked dress and white tights he put a cream cardigan on top and smiled, "Grandma bought you that dress" he said as he lifted Hope, carrying her down stairs he placed her in her pram as he got the house ready for the guests that would soon be arriving. A knock at the front door indicated that someone had arrived.

"What are you all doing here" Mac asked shocked but happy when he saw Danny Lindsay Sheldon Don Adam and Sid standing on the doorstep, "You didn't think we would leave you and Stella to face this ay alone did you" Lindsay asked as she wrapped her arms around Mac and gave him a warm hug. "How are you" Danny asked as he shoo Mac's hand, "You know good days and bad but Stella has been amazing" Mac replied, he stood aside to let his visitors in and closed the door. "Where is Stella and Hope" Lindsay asked as she scanned the room. "Hope is in the living room asleep and Stella is getting ready, go and see her she will be delighted that you are all here. Who wants a drink" Mac asked. He watched as Lindsay headed towards the living room, she smiled at the baby and kissed her head before heading up the stairs, approaching the bedroom she stood in the door way and watched Stella as she did her makeup, "Hey you" she greeted. Stella jumped at the voice and turned quickly around, "Lindsay what when how" was all Stella could say before she burst into tears at the sight of her best friend. "Just now and we wanted to be here for you and Mac. Hush now come here" she replied as she held her arms out to Stella the two women shared a hug, "Who else is here" Stella asked as she wiped her tears, "We all are. But don't worry the lab is in safe hands" Lindsay smiled. "I can't wait to see everyone, did you see Hope" Stella asked as she turned back to the mirror and fixed her makeup. "Yes I did she is so big now and so gorgeous" Lindsay smiled, "How is Lucy" Stella asked, the two women sat chatting as Stella caught up on all goings on back home.

Back down stairs more family members had arrived Mac did his best to ensure everyone had a drink as well as keeping a eye on Hope, Stella and Lindsay emerged a few moments later much to Mac's delight, he took Stella's hand and introduced her to some of his dad's family who had turned up for the funeral. "Mac the cars are here" Don announced as he placed a warm hand on Mac's shoulder, "Ok well id everyone who is driving behind is make their way to the cars, Stella Hope and I will be out soon" Mac announced. He stood and watched as everyone left the house, Stella held the car seat that Hope was snuggled in to as she slung the baby bag over her shoulder, "Ready" she asked "Yes as I will ever be" came the sad reply. Mac too the car seat and held Stella's hand locking the door they walked down the path towards the black funeral car, Stella climbed in as Mac handed her the car seat Mac followed suit and closed the door, slowly the car stared moving along the quiet road Mac kept his eyes focused on the coffin in front as it slowly made its way towards the local church as the car pulled up outside Mac was overwhelmed at the amount of people that had turned up, he glanced at Stella, "Your mom was one popular lady" she smiled. Once inside Mac Stella Hope and other immediate family members sat at the front with other close relatives behind them and then it carried on to friends.

The vicar stood at the front of the church a long side the oak coffin.

"_Today as we are gathered to pay our respects to this wonderful wife mother and grandmother we stop and think about the times in our life we shared with Grace Boyd Taylor, born and bred in this small quiet town she was the daughter of a house made and a book store owner she was the youngest of two children. At 20 she met her future husband as she worked at the local military base as a chef, Mac Taylor senior a military man swept her off her feet and by the end of the year they were married, four years later they had a son Mac Taylor junior who was the life and soul of their life who had gone on to follow his father's footsteps and joined the Army. Sadly 6 years ago Grace lost her much love husband but continued to live on and enjoy life as much as she could in the past year she found great happiness in the fact her son had fallen in love with the woman of his dreams and more recently they welcomed baby Hope to the world a much longed for grandchild as Grace would say. During this happy occasion it was discovered that Grace was fighting her own battle with a brain tumour. Following tests in New York Grace decided to give up her treatment and returned home to Chicago with her family. She lost her fight for life a week ago leaving Mac Stella and other family members devastated at the loss. Mac Taylor would like to say a few words" _The vicar looked down at Mac and gave a small nod, Mac stood up and walked towards the front and stood next to his mom placing his hand on the coffin he closed his eyes for a moment to steady his breath, once he felt composed he started to speak.

"_Mom even though I know you are in a better place and out of pain, half of me wishes you where still here, I long to hear your voice and see your smile and hear your laugh when I ask you something about parenting. You have been my rock your love always got me threw my good and bad days, I vow that Hope your darling grandchild will know how much you loved her and that you are her guiding star the brightest in the sky, I'm so thankful that you two got to meet and share the precious few weeks you had together, Stella my wonderful wife has been amazing as you will know, your love for her was so great I thank you for welcoming her into her family and loving her as much as you love me. Mom I know this is not good bye as one day I will see you soon give my love to day I miss you both so much, all our love Mac Stella and Hope" _

Mac turned to face Stella and the other guests they all had tears in their eyes, Stella stood up and hugged Mac, "That was beautiful" she whispered, together they sat down and held hands Mac would occasionally rub his thumb across Stella's knuckles when he did that she would give his hand a gentle squeeze back. The vicar finished the moving ceremony with a prayer, Grace Taylor made her final journey fro, the small church towards the small cemetery which was next door it was arranged that she would be buried a long side Mac's father. Mac took the lead cord and was joined by other family members as they lowered the coffin into the ground. The final prayer was given before Mac was asked to throw some dirt on to the coffin along with Stella. "We will leave you two alone" announced a voice from Mac's side he turned to see his cousin,

"Ok see you back at the house, could you take Hope"

"Yes of course see you soon"

"I can leave you alone" Stella whispered as Mac turned to face her, "No I would like you to stay shall we sit on this bench" Mac asked as he pointed to the small path way, Stella nodded and they walked towards the bench sitting down they sat close and cuddled each other no words where needed to be said.

Stella snuggled closer to Mac as she began to shiver, "Let's go home" Mac said as he stood up, taking off his long coat he wrapped it around Stella's shoulders "Thank you" Stella replied as she kissed his lips. Turning his head Mac looked down at his mom, "Bye mom love you" he whispered.

"Has everyone got a drink" Mac asked as he filtered his way through the house he stopped to thank everyone for coming and listened to fond memories of his mom being shared, "Your mom was a wonderful person" "Such a lady" "So kind and caring" was what he heard he was proud of all the lovely things that were being said, he would wipe a tear from his eye. Stella sat on the sofa holding Hope who was now sound asleep occasionally she would catch Mac eyes and they would share a smile that was for each other. As the day went the house became emptier as friends and family members said good bye and left, Stella said an emotional farewell to Danny Lindsay and co as they were headed back to New York on the red eye.

"Thank you so much for being here" Stella said as she hugged her friends, Mac also thanked everyone for coming and promised that he would bring Stella and Hope home soon.

"You know I'm glad she met mom but I'm also glad that she is too young to remember this day as I want to share happy memories with her" Mac smiled as he held Hope, he looked up and smiled at Stella, "Can you see us having any more children" he asked, "Yes but not for a while I'd like to enjoy this little one" Stella replied as she leaned down to kiss Hope's foot, she watched as her daughter stretched in her sleep before cuddling back into Daddy, she leaned her head on Mac's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, "We have so much to do tomorrow" Mac sighed, "I know but let's just rest tonight. It will all be fine. Don't worry" Stella whispered as she lightly kissed his cheek. Mac knew what Stella had said made sense they would deal with everything tomorrow for now they needed to enjoy being a family again...


	25. Chapter 25

Hi sorry for the very long delay in updating this story. I promise i will get it done soon life been busy. I hope you are still around my lovely readers. hope you are all well xxx


End file.
